Use-me Sr Cullen
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella aos 18 anos, prestes a ingressar na Faculdade, ainda virgem, mas apaixonada. Mas há alguns pequeninos detalhezinhos que a impediam de ficar com o homem de seus sonhos. Ele era vinte anos mais velhos do que ela, além de ser o melhor amigo de seu pai. Lógico que tinha um detalhe "oculto" gigantesco que Bella nem fazia ideia, mas descobrirá ao se dar de presente ao Sr. Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Oh Deus, oh meu Deus, eu devo mesmo estar louca, eu não deveria ter deixado Rosalie me convencer desta insanidade! Respira Isabella, respira fundo! Olhei para a porta e estremeci, ele entraria a qualquer momento... E se ele estivesse acompanhado?

Oh Deus, oh Deus...

Não, nada de pânico Isabella, Rosalie vai te ligar se ele estiver acompanhado...

Oh merda! Eu não trouxe o celular, mas aonde mesmo eu iria guardar? Eu estou pelada. Sim, pelada, nua, como eu vim ao mundo, bem no quarto dele, usando uma minúscula calcinha e um laço envolto no meu corpo.

Oh Deus, tinha que estar usando um laço vermelho sangue?

Eu odiava Rosalie.

Olhei o meu corpo nu e corei novamente, eu deveria estar completamente insana quando tive essa idéia... Não eu devia estar insanamente bêbada, quando Rosalie deu a idéia e eu a aceitei.

Eu sabia que era uma má idéia! Bem, bem lá no fundo, eu pressenti que era uma péssima idéia. O quê será que eu imaginava mesmo? Que ele iria entrar aqui e me ver completamente nua e me agarrar? Cristo, eu sou virgem! Eu não saberei nem mesmo por onde começar! Com certeza eu vou assustá-lo! Mas eu o queria tanto... Não, nada de ser covarde Isabella! Você já fez a pior parte, vir até o quarto dele, se deitar na cama dele toda nua, quer dizer, exceto pela calcinha e o laço...

Mas e se ele não gostasse? Ou pior, me achasse uma vadia?

Oh merda! Eu tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Levantei-me apressadamente e me embolei nos lençóis... Sim, eu tinha desfeito os lençóis na duvida de que pose seria a mais sensual. Caí no chão e me levantei rapidamente. Mal dei um passo e a maçaneta girou... Oh merda! Ele já estava aqui! Joguei-me na cama, o meu corpo quicou, me agarrei aos lençóis e me deitei numa pose que achei que fosse bem sensual.

Merda! Rose não me ajudou nessa parte... - Ela vociferou.

Mas agora já era! Apoiei os cotovelos no colchão, o meu rosto em uma das minhas mãos e a outra mão, bem, eu não sabia o que fazer... Será que colocava sobre o peito? Mas aí ele não veria o laço, ou seria melhor sobre a minha coisa? ... Merda! Eu nem conseguia pensar no nome das minhas partes de menina, sem gaguejar ou corar, mesmo em pensamento, como iria seduzi-lo?

Eu sabia que aquilo era uma péssima idéia. E só ficou mesmo pior quando a porta finalmente abriu e a luz acendeu... Eu continuava movendo a mão, desocupada, como uma retardada. Por fim, parei-a em minha coxa. Olhei para ele com a minha melhor cara de sedutora. O que eu esperava que não parecesse que eu estava com dor de barriga...

- Olá Sr. Cullen. – ronronei! Eu parecia uma gata. Uma gata doente, fato!

O Sr. Cullen em questão, estava parado com a boca semi-aberta, os seus olhos verdes passeavam pelo meu corpo, se demorando em meus seios, no laço e na minha mínima calcinha. Senti a minha mão, que estava sobre a coxa, suada e a esfreguei contra a cama... O Sr. Cullen ainda me encarava, dando um passo em minha direção, mas então, parou...

- Isabella Swan? – ele balbuciou como se fosse uma pergunta, como se ele não pudesse realmente acreditar que fosse eu ali...

- Sim?! – sussurrei corando profundamente, então movi a minha mão, aquela desocupada, mais para cima a deslizando pelo meu corpo. – Fe... Feliz Aniversário Sr. Cullen! – gaguejei e corei mais ainda.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, lambeu os lábios e encarou fixamente o meu corpo, os seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente, por algum motivo, bem lá no fundo, eu sentia que havia me metido em um problemão...

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povo pervooooo**

**Fic novíssima na área, meu primeiro DOMward, Edward DOMINADOR que emoção :'(**

**Quem está ansiosa para essa fic levanta a mão? \o/**

**Eu sei que eu estou rsrsrs**

**Então se preparem pra uma fic mega pervastica e bem diva**

**O que rolará? Só Deus Sabe e ele não me contou, então pode acontecer de tudo nesse meu primeiro Edward mandão rsrs**

***.* Adoro um Edward mandão, é HOT né**

**Então preparem os dedinhos pra comentar muitãooooooooo, por que quero ver essa fic ferver em kkk**

**Agora eu vou pra praia, por que é carnava minha viagem de familia do ano *.***

**Mas de lá eu posto o capítulo 1 pra vocês na terça, essa fic vai ser postada toda terça, no lugar do Alienward, ai meu Edward alien lindo acabou, mas vem novas fics por ai ;)**

**Então nos vemos no próximo capítulo, fuiiiii **


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Levantei os olhos do meu livro ao ouvir a campainha soar, a empregada passou apressadamente por mim, ela sumiu pelo pequeno corredor que levava a entrada, poucos minutos depois, retornava acompanhada... Eu engoli em seco e enfiei a cara no livro.

Meu rosto estava vermelho, minha respiração rápida e instável, acho que sempre ficaria assim quando ele aparecesse, era a reação automática do meu corpo.

- Boa noite pequena Bella... – sua voz grave soou alta e respirei fundo antes de sorrir tirando a cara do livro.

- Boa noite Sr. Cullen! – sussurrei baixinho e ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso muito satisfeito e veio até o sofá.

- Posso lhe fazer companhia?

- Sim... sim Senhor. – ele sorriu abertamente, então deu uma olhada na capa do meu livro.

- Austen? – engoli em seco assentindo.

- Eu gosto... – sussurrei baixando os olhos, ele pegou o livro da minha mãe e leu um pedaço. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, ele sorriu e me devolveu o livro aberto na mesma pagina.

- Gosta de Mr. Darcy? – corei um pouco e dei de ombros, ele riu, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ouvimos passos se aproximando e viramos o rosto para a entrada da sala.

- Edward! – meu pai entrou sorridente e Edward sorriu se levantando e apertando a sua mão, eles sorriram um para o outro, aproveitei que a atenção não estava em mim, para apreciar o maravilhoso Sr. Cullen.

O homem nem parecia real, tão lindo e másculo, o seu rosto tinha a estrutura óssea de um deus, as maçãs de sua face eram lindamente esculpidas, os lábios muito beijáveis, eu presumia... E os olhos, ah os olhos verdes tão intensos, além de possuir cabelos de quem acabara de sair de uma noitada de muito sexo. O que eu não daria para passar as minhas mãos ali... Continuei babando no homem dos meus sonhos, pulei de susto quando o telefone tocou, a empregada passou correndo por nós a fim de atendê-lo. Ela assentiu e pediu um momento, então me trouxe o aparelho...

- Srta. Hale...

- Ah, obrigada! – acenei para o meu pai e o Sr. Cullen. Sumi em direção a qualquer outro lugar, bem longe de lá. Assim que estava bem afastada da sala, respondi com um desanimado "Alô".

_- Poxa, é bom falar com você também! _– Rose resmungou e suspirei.

- Desculpe Rosie, é que ele está aqui... – ela grunhiu, com certeza cheia de me ouvir suspirar pelo perfeito Senhor Cullen.

_- Isabella Swan, eu acabei de decidir, nós vamos tomar uma atitude!_

- Do que está falando?

_- De você seduzir o Sr. Cullen_. – meus olhos deviam estar saltando das orbitas.

- Como?

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Estou cansada de você só falar, chegou a hora de agir._

- Não posso Rosie, ele é o melhor amigo do meu pai.

_- Isso é bom! Evitará constrangimento com a família quando ele te apresentar como namorada._

- E se ele for gay? Você sabe bem que ele nunca apareceu com uma mulher em publico...

_- Amiga se aquele homem for gay, é um crime contra a humanidade, e será a sua missão de vida transformá-lo em macho!_

- Como cargas d'água eu vou conquistá-lo Rosie? É praticamente impossível.

_- Bella, Bella, minha doce Bella. Você se esqueceu de com quem você está falando? Menina, quando eu acabar com você o Sr. Cullen estará comendo em suas mãos._

- Eu não sei...

_- Isabella Marie Swan, chega de choramingar e lute pelo que você quer! Você quer aquele homem?_

- Sim... – sussurrei.

_- Eu não ouvi!_

- Sim...

_- Ainda não estou ouvindo._

- SIM!

- Isabella por que está gritando? – o meu pai falou e ofeguei ao vê-lo aparecer ao meu lado juntamente com o Sr. Cullen, a minha cara ficou vermelha.

- Ah... – o Sr. Cullen riu.

- Deve ser coisa de criança, Charlie.

- Não sou criança? – grunhi ficando vermelha.

- Desculpe-me pequena Bella, "adolescente"! – ele fez aspas no ar, ele e o meu pai riram e entraram no escritório. Minha cara ficou em chamas, mas era de raiva agora.

_- Bella ainda está aí?_ – ouvi Rose chamando ao fone e rosnei, sentindo a determinação invadir cada fibra do meu corpo.

- Sim, me diz o seu plano!

[...]

- Isso não é uma boa ideia. – cantarolei ao lado de Rosalie, ela rolou os olhos e segurou o meu braço me puxando para o bar, acenamos para vários dos convidados, não conhecia muitos deles, a maioria eram amigos de negocio de meu pai e Edward, ou do clube o qual eles frequentavam, além das esposas e vadias que queriam o meu Edward.

Mas o aniversario era dele, eu não poderia proibi-las de vir a minha casa, embora eu tenha tentado, mas papai não entendeu a dica, ele disse que Edward precisava conhecer mulheres decentes, só na cabeça dele, né? Pois as mulheres estavam praticamente nuas, dentro de seus vestidos curtos e decotados, tentando chamar a atenção de Edward. Assim que chegamos ao bar, um garçom jovem que fazia drinks e sorria abertamente para Rosalie, logo veio nos atender.

Rolei os olhos ao ver o rapaz quase babando nela, eu já estava acostumada com aquela reação, Rosalie era uma loira deslumbrante, tinha belos cabelos brilhantes e encaracolados nas pontas, alta e um corpo cheio de curvas, além do lindo rosto iluminado por um lindo par de olhos muito azuis.

- Um Martini e uma dose de uísque. – ela piscou e o jovem se apressou em preparar o seu pedido.

- Rosalie... – comecei, mas ela estreitou os olhos e me calei.

- Você vai fazer isso Isabella! Eu não quero ouvir você reclamando mais!

- OK... – ela sorriu satisfeita e pegou as bebidas das mãos do jovem, ignorando-o quando ele tentou flertar com ela. Empurrou a dose de uísque em minhas mãos.

- Tome tudo.!

- Mas...

- Sem, mas! Beba tudo de uma vez, vai dar a coragem que você precisa. – assenti e bebi tudo, tossindo logo em seguida com o gosto horrível e amargo daquilo.

- Isso é horrível. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Você não precisa gostar, só tem que te dar coragem.

- Ok...

- Agora vá lá e conquiste o seu homem. – gemi internamente e com as pernas vacilantes caminhei em direção as escadas.

Por conta do seu aniversario, que meu pai fez questão de comemorar em nossa casa, Edward passaria a noite aqui. Felizmente o seu quarto ficava no terceiro andar, bem longe dos outros quartos. Ninguém o ouviria me esnobando, ou nossos "gemidos", segundo Rosalie. Pobrezinha, sempre tão otimista, eu por outro lado, sou bem realista...

Eu só precisava chegar ao quarto de Edward e lhe dar o meu presente. Mesmo eu sabendo que ele estaria muito autoconsciente do meu corpo, pois eu não era como Rosalie, já que era baixa, morena, não feia, mas normal, mas ainda assim, eu iria contar com os meus parcos atributos para chamar a atenção dele. Oh isso seria terrível...

Quando estava próxima a escada, alguém chamou o meu nome, eu me virei imediatamente, toda a cor do meu rosto sumiu quando Edward me chamou. Forcei um sorriso e engolindo em seco fui até ele.

- Pequena Bella. – falou calorosamente e sorri timidamente.

- Sr. Cullen, feliz aniversario. – ele sorriu abertamente e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Obrigado, pequena, de novo. Eu quero que conheça alguém, Srta. Tânia Denali, está é Isabella Swan. – olhei a loira que era tão bonita quanto Rosalie, o seu cabelos loiros avermelhados batiam nos ombros em um penteado chique, era magra e delicada, mas o seu sorriso era completamente falso.

- Essa é a pequena Bella?

- Hmmm, sim. Pode me chamar só de Bella. Papai e Sr. Cullen gostam de me chamar assim, prazer Srta. Denali. – balbuciei nervosamente, ela me olhou atentamente de cima a baixo.

- Prazer Isabella. – ela ignorou o meu pedido, se voltando para Edward e tocando o seu peito de forma intimista, eu tive que engolir o meu ciúme. – Edward, eu acreditava que ela fosse uma criança, pelo modo como você sempre fala dela.

- Ela é uma criança Tânia! – ele piscou para mim, o meu rosto deve ter ficado vermelho. Por que será que ele não me via como uma mulher?

- Não sou uma criança! – resmunguei e ele rolou os olhos.

- Já sei, já sei adolescente! Mas para mim sempre será a pequena Bella, que sentava em meus joelhos ganhando alentos e mimos. – abaixei os olhos sentindo ânsia de chorar, como o meu plano iria dar certo se ele ainda me via como uma fedelha? Respirando fundo ergui a cabeça o encarando.

- Duvido que eu possa sentar em seus joelhos agora, hum? – desafiei, mas ele somente riu abertamente.

- Sim, sei que está crescida, mas prefiro pensar em você como a pequena Bella. – ele insistiu, eu já estava começando a perder a paciência. Tentei me focar em outra coisa antes que gritasse com ele. Eu era uma mulher e ele tinha que admitir este fato! Mas eu precisava saber sobre a loira, não poderia seguir com o meu plano se ela fosse importante para ele. Forcei um sorriso olhando para ambos.

- Então, vocês são namorados? – Edward riu abertamente e Tânia pareceu irritada, mas a sua irritação sumiu antes que Edward notasse.

- Lógico que não pequena! Tânia trabalha na empresa comigo e Charlie.

- Oh, não me lembro dela.

- Ela é nova, conseguimos trazê-la de Londres, uma grande aquisição para a empresa. – ela sorriu educadamente e o meu sorriso foi maior. Era bom saber que ele ainda estava sozinho.

- Bem, seja bem vinda, Srta. Denali.

- Obrigada pequena Bella. – falou sarcasticamente e arquei uma sobrancelha. Será que ela notara o meu interesse em Edward? Pelo seu olhar e sua postura ameaçadora, definitivamente sim!

Mas, eu não iria me abalar. Eles não estavam juntos e eu ainda tinha chances. Outro dos sócios de papai se aproximou, então, eu aproveitei para fugir até o andar de cima, antes que eu perdesse a coragem. Eu tinha uma única chance de fazer Edward me notar.

E seria está noite...

[...]

Oh Deus, oh meu Deus, eu devo mesmo estar louca, eu não deveria ter deixado Rosalie me convencer desta insanidade! Respira Isabella, respira fundo! Olhei para a porta e estremeci, ele entraria a qualquer momento... E se ele estivesse acompanhado?

Oh Deus, oh Deus...

Não, nada de pânico Isabella, Rosalie vai te ligar se ele estiver acompanhado...

Oh merda! Eu não trouxe o celular, mas aonde mesmo eu iria guardar? Eu estou pelada. Sim, pelada, nua, como eu vim ao mundo, bem no quarto dele, usando uma minúscula calcinha e um laço envolto no meu corpo.

Oh Deus, tinha que estar usando um laço vermelho sangue?

Eu odiava Rosalie.

Olhei o meu corpo nu e corei novamente, eu deveria estar completamente insana quando tive essa idéia... Não eu devia estar insanamente bêbada, quando Rosalie deu a idéia e eu a aceitei.

Eu sabia que era uma má idéia! Bem, bem lá no fundo, eu pressenti que era uma péssima idéia. O quê será que eu imaginava mesmo? Que ele iria entrar aqui e me ver completamente nua e me agarrar? Cristo, eu sou virgem! Eu não saberei nem mesmo por onde começar! Com certeza eu vou assustá-lo! Mas eu o queria tanto... Não, nada de ser covarde Isabella! Você já fez a pior parte, vir até o quarto dele, se deitar na cama dele toda nua, quer dizer, exceto pela calcinha e o laço...

Mas e se ele não gostasse? Ou pior, me achasse uma vadia?

Oh merda! Eu tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Levantei-me apressadamente e me embolei nos lençóis... Sim, eu tinha desfeito os lençóis na duvida de que pose seria a mais sensual. Caí no chão e me levantei rapidamente. Mal dei um passo e a maçaneta girou... Oh merda! Ele já estava aqui! Joguei-me na cama, o meu corpo quicou, me agarrei aos lençóis e me deitei numa pose que achei que fosse bem sensual.

Merda! Rose não me ajudou nessa parte... - Ela vociferou.

Mas agora já era! Apoiei os cotovelos no colchão, o meu rosto em uma das minhas mãos e a outra mão, bem, eu não sabia o que fazer... Será que colocava sobre o peito? Mas aí ele não veria o laço, ou seria melhor sobre a minha coisa? ... Merda! Eu nem conseguia pensar no nome das minhas partes de menina, sem gaguejar ou corar, mesmo em pensamento, como iria seduzi-lo?

Eu sabia que aquilo era uma péssima idéia. E só ficou mesmo pior quando a porta finalmente abriu e a luz acendeu... Eu continuava movendo a mão, desocupada, como uma retardada. Por fim, parei-a em minha coxa. Olhei para ele com a minha melhor cara de sedutora. O que eu esperava que não parecesse que eu estava com dor de barriga...

- Olá Sr. Cullen. – ronronei! Eu parecia uma gata. Uma gata doente, fato!

O Sr. Cullen em questão, estava parado com a boca semi-aberta, os seus olhos verdes passeavam pelo meu corpo, se demorando em meus seios, no laço e na minha mínima calcinha. Senti a minha mão, que estava sobre a coxa, suada e a esfreguei contra a cama... O Sr. Cullen ainda me encarava, dando um passo em minha direção, mas então, parou...

- Isabella Swan? – ele balbuciou como se fosse uma pergunta, como se ele não pudesse realmente acreditar que fosse eu ali...

- Sim?! – sussurrei corando profundamente, então movi a minha mão, aquela desocupada, mais para cima a deslizando pelo meu corpo. – Fe... Feliz Aniversário Sr. Cullen! – gaguejei e corei mais ainda.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, lambeu os lábios e encarou fixamente o meu corpo, os seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente, por algum motivo, bem lá no fundo, eu sentia que havia me metido em um problemão...

Acho que o meu corpo inteiro deveria estar vermelho naquele momento, pois eu me sentia muito, muito quente. Um pequeno e torto sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele quando ele se inclinou sobre mim... O seu longo dedo passou pela minha pele chegando ao meu seio esquerdo, onde rodeou o mamilo rosado, eu arfei. Seu sorriso ficou maior, algo como um lobo, pronto para atacar...

- Você é o meu presente, pequena Bella? – ele beliscou o meu mamilo e o meu corpo inteiro estremeceu.

- Oh... – o meu braço tremeu e caí sobre os lençóis, o corpo dele se inclinou mais sobre o meu. Seu dedo desceu até chegar ao laço vermelho, onde ele o segurou na ponta.

- Ah pequena Bella, não sabe no que está se metendo... – ele sussurrou tocando no laço e o seu dedo seguiu o caminho, acredito que da minha calcinha... A minha respiração estava arfante, o meu peito subindo e descendo, a minha calcinha ensopada. Ele traçou a minha calcinha com o dedo e tocou bem no meu centro pulsante, eu ofeguei e ele riu, o seu dedo pressionou a minha entrada e eu gemi baixinho, ele rosnou e se levantou de repente...

- Vá embora Isabella... – ele ficou de pé de costas para mim, as mãos em punhos e as lágrimas não derramadas, encheram os meus olhos.

- Não... não me quer? – ele se virou de repente para mim, eu baloucei.

- Oh pequena Bella, não faz idéia do que quero... Mas eu não sirvo para você.

- Não entendo? – ele pegou a minha mão e me ajudou a me levantar, pensei que ele me expulsaria do quarto, mas ao invés disso, ele ficou atrás de mim, a sua mão grande afastou o meu cabelo e ele suspirou contra o meu pescoço.

- Eu sou um homem cheio de desejos, Isabella. – sussurrou e esfregou o seu nariz em minha garganta, ele pressionou o seu corpo contra o meu e a sua ereção se apertou dura contra o meu bumbum.

- Eu... eu te desejo... – sussurrei e ganhei um apertão na bunda.

- Não! – ele rosnou. – Só fale quando eu mandar pequena Bella. – comprimi os lábios. – Boa menina...

Ele riu e lambeu a minha garganta, me derreti contra o seu corpo, eu senti as suas mãos pegando os meus seios e os erguendo, os seus polegares roçaram nos meus mamilos e arfei, ele encaixou a cabeça em meu ombro e ficou olhando fixamente os meus seios.

- Pequena Bella, eu tenho... bem... como dizer sem assustá-la... – ele beijou atrás da minha orelha. – Eu tenho certas manias, sim, essa é uma boa palavra... Manias que assustariam uma doce menininha como você.

Abri a boca, mas a fechei novamente. Ele me mandou ficar quietinha... Tudo que eu queria era agradá-lo. Mas as suas palavras me deixaram nervosa. O que ele queria dizer com manias? Estremeci um pouco, mas derreti, esquecendo-me de tudo ao sentir uma mordiscada em meu pescoço.

- Sei o que você pensa... Acha que eu não a quero por ser muito criança... ou por ser filha de Charlie... – bem eu imaginei aquilo, por que mais ele não iria me querer? Contudo, eu não disse nada...

- Mas eu a quero, pequena Bella... ...porém não acho que você seja capaz de lidar com o meu mundo... – franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Seu mundo? – falei alto e ele rosnou.

- Isabella, eu a mandei ficar quieta... – fechei a boca com força e ele me virou para si, os seus olhos verdes pareciam negros, eu engoli em seco...

- Boa menina, eu não gosto de ser desobedecido, pequena Bella! Eu gosto das minhas mulheres obedientes, mulheres gentis e doces, que fariam tudo por mim... Será que você poderia fazer isso pequena Bella? – fiquei quieta e ele sorriu.

- Boa menina! Você poderá falar quando eu lhe fizer uma pergunta. – assenti e ele segurou o meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo. – Responda pequena Bella, poderá ser obediente e fazer tudo o que eu lhe mandar? Ser, por assim dizer, a minha... ...escrava? – engoli em seco ponderando as suas palavras. Eu o queria com cada fibra do meu ser, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia acabar mal, mas eu o queria mais do que o ar, então, eu falei em um sussurro trêmulo...

- Sim, Senhor! Eu farei qualquer coisa pelo Senhor... – O seu sorriso foi pequeno, mas cheio de satisfação.

- Bom, mas antes preciso treiná-la. – franzi as sobrancelhas, mas me mantive em silencio, ele sorriu satisfeito. – Você aprende rápido, não se preocupe meu doce, eu vou ensiná-la a me agradar... ...e quando eu terminar, você será a minha pequena submissa... – arregalei os olhos e o seu sorriso agora era sensual e provocativo.

- Você quer isso pequena Bella, quer ser a minha submissa, a minha escrava? Eu posso ser o seu DOM e usá-la ao meu bel prazer? – ele estava me dando novamente à chance de recuar, mas mesmo que eu quisesse, eu sabia que não poderia voltar atrás, engoli em seco e levantei a cabeça...

- Use-me como quiser Senhor Cullen! – ele rosnou e agarrou o laço em minha cintura e o soltou, o enfeite deslizou por minha pele, caindo no chão... Eu ofeguei, eu sabia que já estava seminua antes, mas tirar o laço fez com que eu me sentisse muito mais ciente de que estava nua na frente de Edward... E agora, eu sabia que ele queria que eu fosse a sua pequena escrava... A minha respiração estava vindo em arfadas, contudo as mãos grandes dele, em minha cintura, me acalmaram consideravelmente, as mãos dele subiram pela minha costela e roçaram as laterais dos meus seios, subiram mais até o meu pescoço e a minha nuca, uma mão de cada lado, então ele segurou firmemente o meu rosto deixando-me muito próxima ao dele...

- Você tem tanto a aprender, e já está na hora da sua primeira aula... – mordi os meus lábios e ele gemeu **_- Primeira regra, não morda os lábios, só eu posso mordê-los a partir de agora..._**

* * *

**N/A: Eita que a fic começou bem em kkkk**

**Edward ja mostrando quem manda pra pequena Bella kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Adoro ele chamando ela de "adolescente" rsrs**

**Esse Edward é uma coisa né**

**O que estão achando até agora? Será que Bella é uma submissa mesmo? Ou fara esse sacrifício pelo Sr. Cullen?**

**EU faria u.u, eu acho kkkkkk**

**Eita que vcs amaram mesmo o DOMward quantos comentsss *.***

**Ameiii pervas**

**Amandoo os coments, e estou ansiosa pra ler o que acharam do primeiro capítulo ;)**

**Então bora colocar os dedinhos pra trabalhar e me darem sua opinião \o/**

**Eu to indo pra praia, mas espero que tenham um carnaval maravilhosooo, não sou fá de escolas de sambas, mas se forem as que vcs torçam ganhe ;)**

**Aproveitem os dias de festa e se não vão viajar nem ver as escolas de samba ou festejar, vão ler fic :)**

**Bjssssssss e divirtam-se**

**Agora me vou fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Nossa! Mal posso esperar pela a próxima lição... Rápido, legião das fiéis seguidoras da diva, dedos a postos, comecem a implorar pelo próximo...**

**TUCA**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

_**- **_Primeira regra, não morda os lábios, só eu posso mordê-los a partir de agora...

Rapidamente parei de morder os meus lábios. Para provar o seu ponto, ele se aproximou mais e puxou o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, suspirei fechando os olhos, ansiando por um beijo, mas ele se afastou antes que eu esperasse.

- Agora pequena Bella, uma das coisas mais importantes que você terá que se lembrar... Você terá, sempre, que fazer tudo o que eu mandar...

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, eu sabia que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Fiquei quietinha esperando as suas ordens, o que me pareceu agradá-lo.

- Se eu aceitar o seu presente, não terá volta... – ele sussurrou e pisquei. Abri a boca, mas a fechei rapidamente, ele sorriu, se afastou de mim e se sentou na beirada da cama, ficou apenas me olhando...

- Se quiser ficar, vá até a porta, tranque-a e se ajoelhe diante de mim. – ele falou roucamente e fechou os olhos.

Olhei em direção a porta e em seguida de volta para ele.

Eu deveria partir, pois algo me dizia que eu estava prestes a entrar em um mundo sem volta, contudo, quando eu cheguei à porta, ao invés de sair, eu a tranquei, voltei, fiquei de frente para ele e me ajoelhei... Ele abriu os olhos e o seu sorriso de lobo voltou.

- Boa menina! Olhos baixos... Só me olhe se eu lhe mandar. – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, o meu estomago embrulhou, como se tivessem borboletas dentro, eu estava muito nervosa.

- Vejamos, antes de tudo, precisamos conversar pequena Bella, olhe para mim. – timidamente fiz o que ele mandou e ganhei um lindo sorriso dele, ele acariciou o meu cabelo. – Agora, você pode falar livremente. Venha aqui! – ele bateu em sua perna. Eu me levantei sentando em seu colo.

- Você sempre deve se referir a mim como SENHOR...

- Senhor?

- Sim pequena Bella.

- Por quê?

- Porque é o que eu sou para você a partir de agora. Seu Amo, seu Senhor, seu Mestre, seu Dono... – arregalei os olhos e ele riu. – Quer ir Isabella?

- Não!– neguei apressadamente corando, ele sorriu e segurou o meu queixo.

- Boa menina! Eu precisarei lhe ensinar como se comportar para me agradar.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Tudo o que eu desejar.

- Oh... – ele beijou a minha bochecha.

- Você não quer pequena Bella? Ser minha?

- Quero...

- Bem, então será minha, teremos algumas regras...

- Quais?

- Um monte delas, mas no momento, eu quero terminar de desembrulhar o meu presente. – ele sussurrou e puxou a lateral da minha calcinha com um safanão, a arrebentando, eu ofeguei um pouco...

Ele sorriu jogando a minha calcinha destruída pelo chão do quarto, ele afastou as minhas pernas para olhar as minhas partes de menina.

- Bonita... Pequena e rosada, como eu gosto. – murmurou para si mesmo, acariciando a minha entrada, o meu corpo se moveu sem que eu pudesse me controlar em direção ao dele.

O seu sorriso ficou cada vez maior, conforme ele afastava as minhas dobras e empurrava o seu dedo para dentro de mim, agarrei em seus ombros com força, o fazendo rir baixinho.

Podia sentir a minha umidade escorrendo pelas minhas coxas, Edward... er Senhor, era melhor me acostumar a chamá-lo assim, até mesmo em minha mente para não esquecer, empurrou mais seu um dedo e estremeci, rapidamente ele afastou a mão.

- Isabella você é virgem? – olhei para ele com as bochechas ardendo.

- Sim, Senhor.

- Merda! Isso não vai dar certo... – os meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Mas... mas... – ele grunhiu e agarrou o meu queixo, eu o olhei fixamente com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mesmo que ainda não derramadas... ...estávamos tão perto...

- Ouça Isabella, não é que eu não queira, acredite, eu quero e muito, mas eu não faço amor. Eu fodo!

- Eu não me importo... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não quer que a sua primeira vez seja com alguém que ama? – ah se ele soubesse, mas como não sou idiota, não revelei os meus sentimentos.

- Quero estar com o Senhor.!– ele olhou para o meu corpo, os meus seios, a minha er... vagina? Arg, não gosto dessa palavra, buceta? Corei com o pensamento, mas era melhor que vagina.

É, seria bom me acostumar com aquelas palavras, tinha certeza que Edward... er Senhor, tem uma boca bem pervertida.

-Tudo bem, podemos até tentar... eu acho...

- Sério?

- Sim, mas... – nem esperei que ele terminasse, o abracei dando beijos em seu rosto.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – ele riu e me afastou.

- Chega, comporte-se!

- Sim, Senhor.

- Boa menina! Bem, há muito para te ensinar e conversarmos, mas somente amanhã, por agora, eu quero que deite na cama, quero dar uma olhada no meu presente,

- Sim Senhor! – com um sorriso me apressei em deitar na cama, ele ficou de pé, tirou o terno e a camisa ficando com o peito nu.

Os meus olhos se arregalaram. Para um cara, que estava fazendo 36 anos hoje, ele estava com tudo em cima. Porra que corpão! Ombros e peito largos, um estomago de tanquinho, tudo no lugar, olhei para o seu rosto e corei com o seu sorriso presunçoso e a sobrancelha arqueada...

Minhas bochechas coraram, ele riu, subiu na cama de joelhos e abriu as minhas pernas ao máximo que deu, corei mais ainda ao vê-lo encarando a minha er... buceta.

- Hmmm tão bonita... – ele se abaixou meio que enfiando a cara entre as minhas pernas, ofeguei quando a sua mão me tocou, ele afastou as dobras e soprou contra o meu sexo.

- Oh...

- Hmmm, bem sensível, ótimo para brincarmos... – mordi os lábios sem saber o que dizer, ele riu e abaixou mais a cabeça, para a minha completa surpresa, ele deu uma lambida ali...

- Wow... – Edward riu, levantando a cabeça para me olhar e sorriu abertamente.

- Quietinha pequena Bella, me deixa brincar um pouco com o meu presente. – piscou e voltou a enterrar o rosto entre as minhas pernas.

Suspirei quando ele me lambeu de novo.

Sua língua áspera e molhada lá dentro, estava me deixando louca. Veja bem, eu já me masturbei, pensando em Edward... no Senhor é claro, mas nunca foi assim.

O que a sua língua fazia, era melhor do que qualquer coisa que já senti. Ele levou um dedo ao meu clitóris e ofeguei quando ele o esfregou, sem deixar de me lamber. As minhas pernas já tremiam e a minha entrada pulsava.

Edward grunhiu contra o meu sexo, me fazendo ficar mais molhada, ele trocou a sua boca de lugar, passando a lamber o meu clitóris e empurrou dois dedos em mim, arfei agarrando os lençóis, eu estava cada vez mais perto, o prazer se construindo, me fez gritar.

Edward... er Senhor, rosnou, gemeu e chupou forte, assim como os seus dedos entravam e saiam de mim com força. Eu vim sem aviso, gozando e gemendo, o meu corpo tremendo pelo prazer alcançado...

A boca dele voltou para baixo e ele lambeu o meu gozo, provando o meu gosto e eu ofeguei. A minha entrada estava sensível, mas as suas lambidas estavam me deixando excitada de novo. Todavia, antes que algo começasse, ele se afastou sorrindo, lambendo os seus lábios.

- Deliciosa...

- Senhor?

- Diga bebê... – sorri bobamente com o carinho.

- Er... vai er... me foder hoje? – a minha cara ficou vermelha e ele negou.

- Hoje não bebê. Hoje vamos brincar um pouco, sem contar, que há tanto para lhe ensinar. Mas em breve, eu prometo... – assenti ansiosamente.

Ele sorriu, passando a mão pelo meu corpo, subindo-as para os meus seios, então ele agarrou um, dando um bom aperto, em seguida foi para o outro, arfei quando ele usou a outra mão para pressioná-los juntos, até os meus mamilos estarem quase grudados e os lambeu ao mesmo tempo.

- Adoro o gosto da sua pele, da sua buceta, dos seus seios. Eu poderia ficar te provando para sempre bebê...

- Sim, Senhor! – ele sorriu e voltou a chupar os meus mamilos.

A minha buceta já estava ficando encharcada novamente, como se os meus mamilos tivessem uma linha direta com o meu sexo. Ou seria só de ver Edward Cullen lambendo os meus peitos... Era tudo muito excitante...

Antes que eu esperasse, ele se afastou...

- Deliciosa... Agora quero que saia da cama e fique de joelhos entre as minhas pernas.

- Ok. – ganhei um beliscão no mamilo que me fez arfar.

- Tsci, tsci, tsci, nada de "ok" Isabella.

- Desculpe-me Senhor. – ele sorriu satisfeito e se afastou para que eu o obdescesse.

Edward sentou bem na ponta da cama, abriu bem as pernas, me ajoelhei ficando entre elas e o olhei timidamente, ele sorriu e começou a abrir as calças, meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Quer ver o meu pau, pequena Bella?

- Sim, Senhor! – ele riu, afastou a cueca boxer e colocou o seu... pau, como ele dissera, para fora.

Engoli em seco, era o primeiro que eu via ao vivo e a cores, era bonito de um jeito erótico... longo e grosso, a cabeça em formato de cogumelo, me fez lamber os lábios, então eu o ouvi grunhir.

- Quero que me toque bebê. – assenti e timidamente, coloquei a mão em seu pau, ele gemeu, a pele era tão suave, acaricie todo o cumprimento com curiosidade, embora só com uma mão eu não conseguisse envolvê-lo todo, então usei as duas mãos, as subido e descendo, no entanto, estava um pouco seco ali...

- Me dê as suas mãos Isabella. – as estiquei para ele, ele agarrou o meu pulso e lambeu cada palma. – Agora continue...

Anuí meio confusa, mas quando agarrei o seu pau, foi melhor com as mãos úmidas, deslizou mais fácil e o fez grunhir. O acariciei algumas vezes, até sair uma gota de pré-gozo da ponta de seu pau. Olhei para Edward que lambia os lábios.

- Chupe! – ordenou e a minha buceta pulsou, rapidamente, eu o obedeci colocando a boca na cabeça de seu pau e dando uma longa chupada.

Lambi os lábios experimentando o gosto do pré-gozo dele, era um pouco estranho, mas acho que dava para engolir. Eu só acho...

Voltei a chupá-lo, tentando o empurrar mais para dentro de minha boca, mas não consegui engolir nem metade. Então chupei o que deu e continuei o acariciando... Edward... Senhor já estava respirando forte, olhei para ele que grunhiu, agarrando a minha cabeça, me mantendo parada com a boca em seu pau, arregalei os olhos quando o senti inchar dentro de minha boca e o seu gozo vir em jatos quentes**.**

Olhei para ele que gemia, mas me encarava seriamente, acho que imaginando se eu poderia lidar com aquilo. Então relaxei a garganta e o deixei gozar em minha boca como ele queria.

Ao terminar, ele tirou o seu pau o guardando de volta dentro de sua cueca boxer, eu ofeguei por ar, ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Muito bom... Isabella. Você me agradou muito hoje, pode ir agora.

- Mas...

- O quê?

- Eu... bem... eu pensei... – ele suspirou e se abaixou pegando o meu queixo para que eu o olhasse nos olhos.

- Escute bem Isabella, o meu mundo é complicado, como já te disse, eu não faço amor, eu fodo! E eu estou louco para foder você! Forte, rápido e profundo... Mas não hoje. Tudo tem o seu tempo, eu quero te ensinar algumas regrinhas antes de fodermos... Entendeu?

- Sim Senhor.

- Boa menina...

- Senhor?

- Diga.

- Eu... quando vamos nos ver?

- Bem, eu sempre uso os fins de semana com as minhas mulheres. Mas esperar uma semana inteira para te ver, está fora de cogitação, ainda mais com a imensidão de coisas que tenho para te ensinar. Então vá amanhã, ao final da tarde, ao meu escritório, vamos sair para comer e depois vamos para o meu apartamento. – sorriu satisfeito e me ajudou a levantar.

Ele queria me ver no dia seguinte, tive que lutar muito para não ficar saltitando feito uma louca.

Ele olhou em volta, eu segui o seu olhar para ver o que ele procurava, quando pareceu não encontrar se voltou para mim.

- Como veio para o meu quarto?

- Andando?! – ele estreitou os olhos e pegou o meu mamilo dando um beliscão que me fez saltar.

- Não me responda!

- Desculpe-me, Senhor. É que não entendi a sua pergunta...

- Certo. Com que roupa veio?

- Oh, com a calcinha e o laço.

- Só isso? – eita ele não parecia feliz.

- Sim, Senhor! – ele grunhiu e antes que eu esperasse, ele me agarrou dando um bom aperto em minha bunda.

- Vamos deixar algo bem claro Isabella, esse seu corpinho, pertence a mim agora, eu não divido nem gosto que os outros olhem para o que é meu! Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, Senhor.

- Então, nada de andar seminua por aí. – minhas bochechas coraram.

- Desculpe-me, Senhor... – ele suspirou e mais uma vez pegou o meu queixo, erguendo o meu rosto.

- Tudo bem bebê, me dê um beijo e vá dormir. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio. –inclinei-me ansiosamente para ele, que riu, ele me abraçou mais apertado, abaixando a cabeça e esfregou os seus lábios nos meus.

Suspirei fechando os olhos... Quando os seus lábios pressionaram os meus, foi como eletricidade, parecia um curto circuito acontecendo em todo o meu corpo, vibrando tudo... a sua língua empurrou os meus lábios e gemi ao sentir o gosto de nós dois misturados. Nossas línguas se enroscaram e a eletricidade ficou mais forte ainda.

A língua dele parecia estar em toda parte, até no beijo ele me dominava, me deixando mole em seus braços. Quando ele se afastou e eu abri os olhos, eu ofegava... Ele sorriu e beijou a minha testa.

- Vá dormir bebê.

- Ok. – ele deu outro beliscão no meu mamilo. – Senhor! Senhor! – falei apressadamente, ele riu e beijou o meu nariz.

- Menina atentada!

Corei, mas acabei sorrindo, antes que eu me fosse, Edward pegou a sua camisa descartada e a colocou em mim. Ele a abotoou, botão por botão em mim. Quando estava satisfeito, ele me deu mais um selinho e me empurrou para fora de seu quarto.

Já no corredor, olhei para a sua porta fechada, eu já me sentia um pouco atordoada...

A noite não foi exatamente como eu esperava, mas também não foi de todo ruim, eu acho.

Não foi como eu imaginei, mas pelo menos eu estou com Edward... er Senhor...

Isso iria ser complicado.

Esfreguei os meus mamilos que já estavam começando a ficar doloridos pelos beliscões que ganhei dele.

Apressadamente corri para o meu quarto, antes que alguém me visse.

Ao chegar, me tranquei e deitei em minha cama, me cobrindo até a cabeça, e assim, comecei a gritar e pular no mesmo lugar.

Eu era a mulher de Edward...

Quer dizer a submissa do Sr. Cullen.

Mordi os lábios.

Eu já havia lido alguns livros que descreviam uma relação BDSM, mas eu não havia prestado muita atenção ao assunto. Mordi os lábios ansiosamente...

Se a nossa relação fosse acontecer como nos livros, será que ele iria me bater? E me dividir com outros homens?

Não isso não, ele já disse que eu era só dele, que ele não gostava de ninguém de olho no que era dele...

Respirando aliviada, relaxei, mas acho que a parte de bater podia ter... Eu não quero apanhar! Mas pelos livros, até apanhar as mulheres gostavam... Será que eu gostaria?

Argh isso era confuso! Mas não pensaria nisso agora, só amanhã. Iria perguntar tudo a Edward... Senhor! Perguntar ao Senhor...

Isso também seria complicado de decorar.

Mas deixa tudo para amanhã, agora eu iria dormir e sonhar com ele.

E as coisas prazerosas que ele fez comigo.

O meu corpo esquentou com o pensamento, esfreguei as coxas, ao me lembrar de sua boca em mim, nos meus seios, na minha buceta e da minha boca nele...

Hmmmm...

Levei a mão entre as pernas e gemi me esfregando...

Em poucos minutos, eu estava gozando em meus dedos, segundos depois, dormindo com o cheiro do meu Senhor em minha mente.

[...]

- Vamos Bella me conte como foi? – mordi os lábios, será que eu poderia dizer que ele era um DOM?

- Er... foi interessante. – disse por fim, iria perguntar a Edward naquela tarde.

- Interessante? Que porcaria é essa?

- É que é difícil de explicar...

Tínhamos acabado de sair de Manhattan, havíamos ido a Columbia University resolver os últimos detalhes de nossas matrículas. As aulas começariam em poucas semanas e estávamos afoitas.

Mesmo eu ainda não sabendo o que iria estudar. Rosie já havia se decidido por Arquitetura. Porém eu não tinha ideia do que queria ainda. Poderia estudar algo na área de atuação do meu pai, tipo entrar para os negócios da família na "_S&C CONSTRUCTIONS Ltda.",_ enfim, ainda tinha bastante tempo para me decidir.

- O que poderia ser tão difícil?– olhei de esguelha para o taxista.

- Podemos falar sobre isso depois?

- Por que não agora? – olhei para o meu celular.

- Eu tenho um compromisso.

- Com quem?

- Com Edward. – confessei e ela gritou.

- Eu sabia, sabia, sabia. Quero uma salva de palmas pela minha ideia de gênio! – bati palmas e ainda fiz aqueles barulhos de quando o jogador faz um grande ponto e o estádio todo vibra.

- Satisfeita?

- Muito! Aonde vão se encontrar?

- No escritório dele! Vamos sair para comer algo e depois vamos para o seu apartamento.

- Oh legal! Sexo no escritório, hein? – as minhas bochechas coraram e olhei rapidamente para o taxista, mas felizmente ele prestava atenção no trânsito.

- Rosie! – ela riu.

- Pode fingir, mas eu sei que vão fazer... – piscou e corei mais ainda.

- Você tem uma mente suja.

- É tenho mesmo! Hey pare aqui! – ela mandou o taxista parar e percebi que estávamos bem em frente à empresa.

- Te ligo mais tarde.

- Ok. E eu quero saber de todos os detalhes sórdidos, viu? – piscou e antes que eu abrisse a boca, ela já havia partido.

Grunhindo entrei no enorme prédio com paredes de vidro, fui direto para o lobby, local em que ficava o balcão de recepção, sobre o artefato, em letras gigantes e douradas, estava escrito _S&C. C_umprimentei um dos seguranças e a recepcionista.

Vinha tanto ali, que eu já entrava, nos diversos ambientes direto, nem parava para falar ou avisar nada para ninguém. Entrei no elevador privativo que dava nas salas de meu pai e de Edward. Era o único elevador que não tinha escalas, exceto duas, uma no andar do meu pai o ultimo e o penúltimo que era o de Edward... Senhor.

Ao chegar ao vigésimo nono andar, esperei as portas se abrirem, mesmo eu usando o elevador privativo, ele ficava fechado até Edward ou o meu pai, liberarem a entrada e aí as portas se abriam.

Quando elas finalmente abriram, estranhei não ver a Secretaria, nem a _PA*_ de Edward, quer dizer Senhor.

_*Assistente Pessoal._

- Edward? Er, Senhor? Está aí? – o vi saindo de sua sala com um sorriso.

- Pequena Bella.

- Onde estão todos?

- Os liberei mais cedo, já que tinha um compromisso. – piscou e corei.

- Oh certo. Já vamos?

- Só um minutinho bebê, eu preciso pegar uns documentos.

- Sim Senhor... – ele sorriu abertamente e antes que eu esperasse, ele me puxou para os seus braços.

- Olá pequena Bella.

- Olá Senhor. – ele grunhiu e esfregou os seus lábios contra os meus.

- Boa menina. O que fez hoje?

- Fui à Faculdade com Rosalie e depois vim para cá...

- Não fez nada de errado? – ri.

- Eu não! – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, tenho, eu fui boa e comportada. – mordi os lábios, ele gemeu e me beijou, suspirei contra os seus lábios e me esfreguei nele, o meu rosto corou quando me lembrei de como me toquei, enquanto sonhava com ele.

Quando a sua boca se afastou da minha, eu estava mais vermelha ainda.

- Por que tão vermelhinha? Aprontou algo que sei... – rindo corei mais ainda.

- É que me lembrei de ontem à noite.

- Hmmm, de nós?

- Também... – o seu sorriso sumiu.

- O que mais aconteceu ontem à noite, para fazê-la corar Isabella?

- Oh, bem, eu... – corei mais ainda.

- Isabella... – rosnou

- Eu, er me toquei. – sussurrei, ele agarrou o meu queixo, o humor sumindo de seu rosto.

- Se tocou?

- Hmmm, sim?!

- Para a minha sala, agora! – ele praticamente rosnou as palavras e apressei-me em obedecê-lo.

Ao entrarmos, ele fechou a porta com força, me fazendo pular.

- Tire as suas calças e se curve sobre a mesa. – olhei para ele que arqueou uma sobrancelha, rapidamente obedeci, empurrei as calças jeans para baixo, empurrando os tênis para bem longe também, ficando somente de calcinha, me inclinei sentindo o farfalhar dos papéis sobre os meus seios.

O senti atrás de mim, a sua mão grande deslizou em minha bunda.

- Ah pequena Bella, odeio ter que te castigar.

- Castigar? – sussurrei e ganhei um apertão.

- Sim Isabella, você tem que aprender bebê, que assim como o seu corpo é meu, os seus orgasmos são meus também.

Engoli em seco, e fechei os olhos.

**Parece que iria descobrir se eu gostava de apanhar na prática... ...e bem mais cedo do que eu imaginei...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo \o/**

**Orgulhosa de vcs e dos seus coments amandooooo**

**E por falar em coments, vi muitas pervas comparando meu DOMward com o livro 50 tons de cinza**

**Honestamente eu não acho que ta igual. Meu Edward não é traumatizado, Bella não ta formada na faculdade, então o que é igual? O.o**

**Enfim eu nunca realmente li 50 tons de cinza, eu li a fic O mestre do Universo que é a versão Beward que veio antes do livro, então pra mim sempre será um DOMward.**

**Mas quem é fánzona do livro, desculpa se acham que está sendo uma copia, vocês deviam ler mais fics e livros de BDSM, pois como eu não sou nem uma sub e nem uma domme, eu to me baseando em tudo que eu ja li, exatamente como faço com as fics de época hehe.**

**Mas espero que deem uma chance para o meu DOMward ;)**

**Agora sobre a fic**

**Será que Bella é realmente um sub reprimida? O que acham?**

**E o DOMward vai trazer o lado pervo dela pra fora hehe**

**Amandoooo e vocês?**

**Eita que Bella vai ganhar umas palmadas O.o**

**Não sou muito fã ne, mas vai que ela gosta kkkkk**

**Se bem que esse DOMward com essa voz hot e esse corpão é capaz de me fazer gostar u.u**

**Bora comentar pervas, que to animada com a fic e quero ver se vocês estão tb \o/**

**Então comentemmmm muitãoooo e nos vemos no próximo capítulo ;)**

**.**

**N/B – Arrasou! Um capítulo bem Paulinha, com todos os ingredientes na justa medida... E agora? Será que a Pequena Bella vai gostar das pervertidas palmadinhas? Quem sabe, né? Então vamos lá, vamos comentar e fazer figuinha para ela postar o próximo em caráter de urgência...**

**TUCA...**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

- Castigar? – sussurrei e ganhei um apertão.

- Sim Isabella, você tem que aprender bebê, que assim como o seu corpo é meu, os seus orgasmos são meus também.

Engoli em seco, e fechei os olhos.

Parece que iria descobrir se eu gostava de apanhar na prática... ...e bem mais cedo do que eu imaginei...

- Agora escute bem Isabella, não quero ouvir outra palavra de sua boca, a não ser, você contando quantas palmadas vai levar.

Engoli em seco.

Oh céus!

- Dessa vez serão só cinco, porque sei que não sabia que fez algo de errado. Mas da próxima, serão bem mais e usarei o meu cinto, entendeu Isabella? Pode me responder.

- Sim... Sim Senhor.

- Bom, muito bom... – ele passou a mão por minha bunda acariciando levemente, o meu corpo tremeu com o contato e a minha calcinha umedeceu na hora, esfreguei as coxas na necessidade de atrito.

- Shiii, quieta! –fiquei o mais quieta que consegui, respirando com dificuldade, o meu coração parecia querer sair do meu peito.

A mão de Edward... er Senhor chegou a lateral da calcinha e a agarrou a arrancando em um puxão, ofeguei ao sentir o ar frio bater em minha pele exposta.

- Hmmm, bonita e rosada, como eu gosto, mas adoro quando fica vermelhinha também. – murmurou e sem que eu esperasse levei uma tapa em um dos lados do bumbum, ato que me fez saltar.

Grunhi com a percepção da ardência, mas a mão grande de Edward tomou, imediatamente, o lugar da dor, massageando a minha carne e a sensação foi completamente excitante, quem diria...

- Não te ouvi contar Isabella. Vai levar um extra, pela completa desobediência.

- Me desculpe Senhor!

- Vamos começar de novo... – prendi a respiração quando ele deu outra tapa, o barulho soando alto na sala, dessa vez do outro lado da bunda.

- Um, Senhor.

- Isso pequena Bella, boa menina... – sussurrou massageando onde tinha batido, a minha pele estava quente e ardendo devido à tapa, mas ao mesmo tempo, a minha buceta pingava.

De repente veio outra tapa e arfei.

- Dois, Senhor.

Ele gemeu atrás de mim massageando a minha bunda com as duas mãos. Outra tapa e saltei quando a sua mão bateu entre as minhas pernas atingindo o meu sexo em cheio.

- Três, Senhor. – gemi alto quando ele afastou as minhas coxas e esfregou o meu clitóris, o calor do seu corpo tão próximo ao meu, estava me deixando zonza e as suas palmadas, me deixando muito excitada.

- Ah... quatro, Senhor. – gritei com a tapa repentina, ele gemeu e em seguida deu outra certeira...

- Cinco, Senhor... – mal terminei de falar, a sua língua estava em mim.

Arfei com a sua respiração quente entre as minhas pernas e a língua molhada entrando em mim, o meu sexo babava escorrendo pelas minhas coxas, a sua boca pecaminosa em mim, estava simplesmente me deixando louca.

Sua língua empurrava dentro e fora, fudendo a minha buceta, logo os seus dedos vieram e esfregaram aquele lugarzinho maravilhoso que me fazia revirar os olhos de prazer.

Todavia, não demorou muito para o meu orgasmo vir, a língua de Edward parecia possuída em minha entrada, como se beijasse o meu sexo, o seu dedo ficava cada vez mais exigente no meu botão. Quando o prazer se construiu e minhas pernas ficaram bambas, eu gritei.

Vindo em sua língua, ele tomou tudo, bebendo o meu gozo até não sobrar mais nada.

Quando ele se afastou, eu estava uma poça inútil sobre a sua mesa. Ele ajudou a me erguer e me sentou na beirada da mesa, ficando entre as minhas pernas.

Sorrindo, ele se inclinou para me beijar, os seus lábios tinham o gosto do pecado, eu gemi contra a sua boca, Edward... er Senhor levou a mão entre as minhas pernas e ficou me acariciando.

Os seus dedos indo para o meu clitóris, o esfregando, em seguida descendo para a minha entrada, local que os empurrou, depois os curvou lá dentro, eu já estava pronta e molhada de novo.

A sua boca se afastou da minha, me deixando ofegante, ele grunhiu indo beijar o meu pescoço, ele lambeu e chupou a minha pele me deixando arrepiada, a mistura dos seus beijos, mais os seus dedos em mim, era uma sensação de puro prazer. Senti a minha buceta se contrair dando o primeiro sinal de orgasmo, mas de repente tudo parou...

- Se – Senhor?

- Não! Agora você vai para casa, pensar no que fez. – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes.

Ele realmente disse o que eu pensei que ele dissera?

- Não sou criança! – grunhi, ele ficou sério e agarrou o meu queixo.

- Oh pequena Bella, eu sei muito bem que não é criança, não tem nada de criança, na verdade. Mas você tem que aprender o que uma submissa significa.

- E o que significa? Senhor! – me apressei em dizer ao ver a sua cara fechada.

- Significa neném, que eu sou seu dono, dono do seu corpo, das suas ações, dos seus orgasmos. Tudo me pertence.

Engoli em seco.

- Você entende isso Isabella?

- Sim Senhor. – sussurrei baixando os olhos.

- Ótimo. Agora, com mulheres mais experientes, eu faço um contrato com o que eu quero e espero da minha sub, mas você é jovem e despreparada demais. Então eu vou abrir mão de algumas regras até você ter certeza de que quer isso.

- Eu quero! – me apressei em dizer, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei. – Senhor.

- Eu sei pequena Bella, acredito que me queira. Mas eu não posso ser o seu namoradinho. Seu amante, seu dono sim, agora namoradinho não vai acontecer...

Abaixei os olhos.

Eu já esperava por isso, mas eu queria que ele fosse meu, só meu. Todavia parecia que não iria acontecer...

Seus dedos agarraram o meu queixo para que eu o olhasse.

- Olhe só neném, sei que não é o que você esperava, mas é esse tipo de homem que eu sou... Você pode falar livremente, me diga o que a incomoda?

Respirei fundo encarando os seus olhos verdes tão bonitos. E expus as minhas frustrações.

- Ninguém nunca vai saber sobre nós, não é? Não a coisa de er... Dom e Sub, mas estarmos juntos, eu só queria que soubessem bem, sabe... – torci as mãos sem saber explicar.

Não é que eu queira exibi-lo, eu só não queria que o que temos, longe das portas fechadas, fosse escondido.

- Eu entendo neném.

- Entende?

- Você quer que todos saibam que eu sou seu homem, que eu pertenço a você. Eu entendo neném, quero isso também, mas vamos esperar.

- Esperar?

- Sim, ver se você se adapta ao meu mundo. – sorri...

- Então se eu for boazinha, uma boa Sub, nós poderemos contar para todos que estamos juntos? – ele sorriu.

- Sim pequena Bella. Agora me dê um beijo que está na hora de você ir.

- Sim Senhor! – rocei os meus lábios nos dele, ele gemeu e me agarrou apertando a minha bunda sobre a mesa, na mesma hora, lembrei-me da minha buceta nua e latejando por um contato.

- Hummm, que boca gostosa... – gemeu se afastando e sorri.

Sorrindo também, ele se ajoelhou, abrindo bem as minhas pernas, então enterrou o rosto cheirando o meu sexo, as minhas bochechas ficaram em chamas. Ele deu uma longa lambida, desde o meu clitóris até a minha entrada, mas se afastou antes que eu esperasse.

- Senhor?

- Já disse Isabella, você vai para casa, pensar no que fez. Ha, e nada de se tocar! Os seus orgasmos são meus, todos eles... E se você me desobedecer, receberá uma surra de cinto. E acredite, quando eu te bater com o meu cinto, você vai implorar por minha mão nesse seu rabinho apertado.

- Sim, Senhor! – ele ficou de pé e me deu mais um beijo, ao se afastar, ele foi pegar a minha calça e me ajudou a vesti-la.

Já com os tênis, ele agarrou a minha mão.

- Vamos, eu vou chamar um taxi para você.

Pensei em falar que não precisava, mas acho que era coisa de DOM, vai ver ele gostava de fazer as coisas por mim. Em silêncio o segui, ao entrarmos no elevador, Edward... er Senhor sorriu lambendo os lábios.

- Hummm neném, assim que eu te foder, eu vou te pegar aqui... – os meus olhos se arregalaram.

- No elevador... er Senhor?

- Sim no elevador Isabella. Mal posso esperar para te foder com força contra uma parede. – gemeu ao final da frase e me contorci.

Ao chegarmos ao térreo, ele não abriu as portas de imediato, ele primeiro se aproximou de mim, me encurralando contra uma das paredes.

- Você vai ser uma boa menina, não vai neném?

- Sim Senhor.

- Bom! Muito bom... Amanhã você irá até a minha casa, e lá, sobre a minha cama, eu vou deixar você gozar na minha boca. – os meus olhos se arregalaram e as minhas bochechas ficaram em chamas, ele grunhiu encostando o rosto em minha bochecha.

- Você é tentadora menina.

- Eu?

- Sim, muito. Mas agora deve ir. – assenti, mas antes que ele abrisse a porta da caixa metálica, agarrei o braço dele.

- Espere... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me apressei em soltá-lo. – Desculpe-me Senhor, eu só queria perguntar algo.

- Diga Isabella!

- Hummm, eu tenho uma amiga...

- Rosalie Hale, eu sei, o que tem?

- Sabe sobre Rosie? Er Senhor.

- Eu sei de tudo sobre você pequena Bella. – sorri bobamente. – Então neném, o que tem a sua amiga?

- Eu posso dizer a ela sobre nós?

- Hummm...

- Por favor, Edward, ela é como uma irmã, nós nunca tivemos segredos... – ele me olhou estranhamente por uns segundos.

- Claro, mas não conte sobre a coisa DOM e SUB, eu prezo a minha privacidade. Diga-lhe somente que vamos tentar, se der certo, revelaremos para todos depois.

- Obrigada Senhor! – ele sorriu e beijou os meus lábios novamente.

- Estou aqui para realizar os seus desejos neném.

- Achei... achei que eu estava aqui para realizar os seus, Senhor?

- Não, o verdadeiro prazer do DOM é fazer a sua SUB feliz, tanto na vida quanto na hora do prazer. Tudo que faço é para lhe dar prazer.

- Oh, ok. Senhor. – ele riu.

- Vá agora! Amanhã vá até a minha casa às três.

- Sim Senhor.

As portas se abriram e com uma das mãos em meu braço, ele me guiou para a rua, acenei para a recepcionista e o porteiro, Edward er Senhor ficou em silêncio, já na rua, ele assobiou para um taxi. Assim que o automóvel parou, ele abriu a porta para mim, antes de fechá-la falou baixinho.

- Lembre-se neném, mantenha as pernas fechadas e será recompensada amanhã.

- Sim Senhor! – ele sorriu e fechou a porta, foi até o taxista e lhe entregou algumas notas falando algo em seguida.

Quando ele voltou para a minha janela, beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu já paguei a viajem, nos veremos amanhã neném.

Ele partiu de volta para o prédio e suspirei ao vê-lo se afastar.

O taxista ligou o carro e partiu em direção a minha casa.

Wow, esse foi um dia interessante...

Quem diria, quem diria que eu gostasse de palmadas...

Minhas bochechas inflamaram ao lembrar-se das tapas e as sensações prazerosas que vieram em seguida. Minha bunda ainda ardia um pouco, claro, mas nada preocupante.

Mais preocupante mesmo, eram as minhas reações, talvez no fundo, eu fosse uma submissa nata mesmo. Que coisa!

Passei a maior parte da viagem de volta ruminando os meus momentos com Edward... Senhor... Ah que inferno!

Em minha mente vai ser Edward e pronto! Eu sempre gostei do nome dele e já que ele prefere ser chamado de Senhor ao vivo e a cores, em meus pensamentos ele será sempre o meu Edward e pronto!

Satisfeita sai do carro, quando o taxista abriu a porta para mim em frente à enorme casa, quis pagar, mas ele negou.

- Não, não Senhora, o seu marido pagou muito bem, mas até do que a corrida valia.

- Marido? – murmurei, ele assentiu.

- Sim, tenha uma boa tarde. – o homem se foi e olhei enquanto o taxi se afastava.

Marido? O que Edward disse a ele?

Dei de ombros, seja lá o que fosse, já foi.

Entrei na mansão, indo direto para o meu quarto, eu queria tomar um banho para aliviar a ardência na minha bunda. Felizmente não topei com ninguém no caminho, pois não estava a fim de bater papo. Ao entrar no meu quarto, tirei as roupas as jogando na cama, assim indo direto para a banheira.

Pus o artefato para encher, enquanto fazia uma trança para não molhar o cabelo.

Joguei alguns sais de banho, e ao me afundar na água quente, imediatamente veio o alivio. Suspirei relaxando na água.

Que dia...

[...]

Mexi-me no sofá com um pouco de dificuldade, a minha bunda ainda ardia um pouco. Oh homem da mão grande e pesada... Quando me ajeitei numa posição mais confortável, voltei a ler o meu livro.

Ouvi barulho de conversas e passos, ergui a cabeça do livro que lia e corei miseravelmente ao ver Edward na minha casa.

Oh céus!

- Querida, já em casa! Como vai?

- Oi papai. Onde mais eu estaria? – ele riu.

- Esqueci que a Escola já acabou. Dá para acreditar Cullen, a minha pequena Bella está virando uma mulher.

- É, dá para ver! – falou sorrindo. – Olá pequena Bella.

- Oi Senhor Cullen. – ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Cullen vai jantar conosco hoje Bella, peça para a governanta colocar mais um prato.

- Claro... – me levantei e estremeci um pouco.

- Está tudo bem querida? – olhei de esguelha para Edward que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hummm sim, é que caí hoje.

- Isabella tem que ser mais cuidadosa. Essa menina, Edward, ainda vai me deixar de cabelos brancos.

Edward riu e bufei saindo rapidamente para longe deles.

Inferno, eu não sou menina! Por que todos teimavam em me chamar de menina, de criança? Eu cresci caramba!

Dei o aviso para na cozinha e voltei para a sala. Felizmente, eles não estavam mais lá, então voltei para a minha leitura.

Passado alguns poucos minutos, eu sentiu uma mão grande retirar o livro de mim.

- O que anda lendo, pequena Bella?

- Romeu & Julieta... – ele bufou.

- Que leitura sem graça, devia ler uns livros mais, picantes. – piscou para mim e corei.

- Bem, eu não tenho nenhum assim, o Senhor teria algum para me emprestar?

- Na verdade, eu tenho. Darei-lhe um ou dois amanhã, que achará muito instrutivo, se é que me entende... – piscou e ri.

- Obrigada Senhor!

- É meu prazer neném.

- Hummm, cadê o meu pai?

- Em uma ligação... E você Isabella se comportou? – assenti apressadamente.

- Bom, muito bom! Abra as pernas. – olhei freneticamente em volta. – Isabella?

Olhei para ele que estava sério e abri imediatamente, dessa vez eu estava de saia, o que ele pareceu ter gostado.

- Você devia usar mais saias neném, adoro ver as suas pernas.

- Se o Senhor quiser...

- Eu quero! Mas sem esse pedaço de pano inútil. – eu nem consegui perguntar do que ele estava falando, pois ele deu um puxão forte, arrebentando a minha calcinha e a levando ao nariz.

- Hummm, eu adoro o seu cheiro. – os meus olhos estavam arregalados e arregalaram mais ainda quando ele guardou a calcinha no bolso. – Para mais tarde...

- Mais tarde? – perguntei bobamente e ele riu.

- Abra bem as pernas neném. – obedeci imediatamente, ele grunhiu e afastou as minhas dobras. – Hummm molhada e inchada, muito bem neném, continue assim e vou deixar você brincar com o meu pau. – piscou e se eu corei antes, agora eu era um letreiro piscando de vermelho.

-Feche as pernas - ele ordenou, eu rapidamente as fechei, poucos segundos depois o meu pai entrava na sala.

- O jantar já vai ser servido, vamos?

- Claro, estou faminto. – Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim e a peguei.

Ele me acompanhou até a sala de jantar, puxando uma cadeira para mim, me sentei com ele ao meu lado e papai na cabeceira da mesa.

Começamos a comer, os homens falavam de negócios chatos, eu então me preocupei com a minha comida. Havia um delicioso ravióli e eu adoro, então estava comendo com vontade.

- Tanya foi uma aquisição incrível para a companhia Cullen.

- Sim, ela é muito competente.

- E está totalmente afim de você. – todo o meu apetite sumiu e apertei o garfo com força, olhei para Edward que riu.

- Eu percebi.

- E não se interessou? Ela é uma mulher bonita.

- Sim de fato, ela é linda, mas eu prefiro as morenas.

Meu rosto se aqueceu e sorri internamente.

- Hummm eu prefiro as loiras, mas Tanya não é meu tipo também. – fiz uma careta e Edward riu.

- Por que, se posso perguntar?

- Ela tem um jeito muito dominante, prefiro mulheres mais dóceis, como a mãe de Bella.

- Renée era a doçura em pessoa.

- Exatamente, gosto de uma boa mulher que me respeite, seja gentil e atenciosa.

- Sim, sei o que quer dizer. Assim que gosto das minhas mulheres também. – ergui o rosto e Edward me olhava, sorri um pouquinho.

Ele pensava isso de mim?

Logo voltaram a falar de negócios e voltei a comer com vontade.

O telefone de papai voltou a tocar, bufando ele saiu da mesa pedindo licença, assim que estávamos sozinhos, de novo, Edward agarrou o meu queixo.

- Está com ciúmes neném?

- Tô.

- Como?

- Sim, Senhor.

- Bom, muito bom! Mas não se preocupe. Eu não partilho e nem fodo ao redor. Será só você e eu, entende?

- Sim, Senhor.

- Ótimo. Dê-me um beijo.

- Meu pai...

- Shiii, me obedeça, pequena Bella. – suspirando me aproximei e ele beijou os meus lábios, arfei quando a sua língua entrou em minha boca sugando a minha, o seu beijo era quente e dominante e quando se afastou eu estava arfante.

- Não se preocupe com Tanya ou qualquer outra neném, eu só quero você. – piscou e sorri.

- Sim, Senhor...

Papai voltou pouco depois e voltamos ao jantar.

Ao final da noite, Edward se despediu e papai me pediu para acompanhar Edward até o carro, pois ele tinha que enviar uns fax antes de se recolher.

Andamos em silêncio até a garagem, onde um dos carros de Edward estava estacionado, era um carro preto bonito, com bancos só na frente.

- Gostou do carro neném?

- Sim, é lindo Senhor.

- É um Aston Martin.

- Não entendo muito de carros. – admiti , ele sorriu.

- Não me preocupo com isso neném. Você já sabe dirigir?

- Claro.

- Bom, muito bom! Qualquer dia, eu deixo você dirigi-lo.

- Legal, Senhor!– ele olhou em volta e me prensou contra o carro.

- Mal posso esperar por amanhã Isabella, você vai ser boazinha, não vai? Eu quero te dar prazer, não te castigar.

- Eu vou, prometo Senhor.

- Essa é a minha garota. – ele se aproximou pairando os lábios sobre os meus, mas ao invés de me beijar, só os esfregou contra os meus...

- Senhor?

- Diga, pequena Bella.

- Vamos... er... vamos hummm foder amanhã? – ele gemeu.

- Porra, você falando foder me deixou de pau duro, neném. – meus olhos quase saíram da cara e ele riu.

- Amanhã não neném, mas em breve, eu prometo te foder.

- Ok. Senhor!

- Você quer neném? Quer ser fudida?

- Sim Senhor!

- Diga para mim com todas as letras.

- Quero que o Senhor me foda.

- Em breve. – ele grunhiu. – Muito em breve.

* * *

**N/A: Eita esse DOMward me faz suspirar *.***

**E vcs? **

**Pelo jeito Bella é uma submissa reprimida kkkkkk, mas esse é só o capítulo 3 então não dou certeza de nada u.u**

**O que vocês acham depois dessas palmadas?**

**Edward é um safado em, fazendo pervisse com a Bella com o Charlie pertinho, tsci, tsci, tsci DOM mal u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Eita que esse homem tem um fogo em, ja quer pegar a Bella no elevador e no carro rsrsrs**

**Será que esses momentos rolariam? É possível com a taradisse desse pervo kkkkkk**

**kkkkkkk fico imaginando Edward emprestando livros pervos pra Bella kkkkkkkkkk, vai ser no minimo interessante rsrs**

**Amandooo os coments \o/**

**Vcs são divasticaas e nos vemos no próximo capítulo, posto um spoiler no grupo ;)**

**Bjsss e nós vemos **

**.**

**N/B – Vixi! O quê foi isso? PERFEITO! Paulinha quanta inspiração... Tem mais uns DEZ pra betar não? Manda aí... Rápido meninas, me ajudem! Dedinhos a posto e comecem as chantagens, er, digo pedidos, solicitações, etc e tal... Escrevam bastante que a DIVA posta mais... **

**Abraços,**

**TUCA...**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

- Acorda, acorda, acordaaaaaa... – abri os olhos quando os gritos começaram a me irritar, no exato momento em que levei uma baita travesseirada.

- Ai, mas que merda! – me sentei irritada encarando a peste da minha amiga.

- Ufa! Bella você acordou! Que bom! – falou sorridente. Olhei em volta, avistei o meu chinelo ao lado da cama e tasquei nela, ela conseguiu escapar com um gritinho de susto.

- Droga! Errei!

- Bella o quê é isso? Deu para me atacar agora?

- Você começou...

- Eu estou te chamando há horas. – reclamou se jogando na cama ao meu lado.

- Claro, claro... O que você quer?

- O que eu quero? Mulher, eu quero detalhes!

- Detalhes? Sobre o quê?

- Você e o Sr. Cullen, é claro! Damm... – o meu rosto esquentou.

- Ah sim, entendo, bem hmmm o que você quer saber?

- Tudo! Diga-me tufo e não me esconda nada.

Hesitei por um momento, eu gostaria de dizer tudo, mas não queria chatear Edward... er o Senhor e levar outras palmadas.

Embora eu tenha gostado, ainda assim não é uma experiência que quero repetir sempre ou tão cedo...

- Estamos juntos em segredo. – falei por fim, ela estreitou os olhos.

- Por que em segredo?

- O Senhor disse que prefere ver se as coisas vão ser sérias entre nós, antes de assumirmos para o meu pai.

- Senhor?! Jesus Bella! Você já pode chamá-lo de Edward. – corei mais ainda ao perceber que falei Senhor.

- É o hábito Rosie, até alguns dias atrás ele era apenas o Senhor Cullen.

- Certo. Mas até que ele tá certo! Não há motivos para estressar o tio Charlie, a menos que vocês estejam certos sobre o relacionamento de vocês.

- Sim, é o que ele acha também. Eu concordo, caso não dê certo, e se revelarmos antes da hora, papai pode surtar e brigar com Edward.

- Mas vai dar certo! Você o ama.

- Eu o amo, mas ele não me ama Rosie... – falei com pesar, ela bufou.

- Então faça com que ele te ame, ora bolas!

Como se as coisas fossem tão simples assim.

- Bem, seja como for, eu estou com Edward e vou vê-lo em sua casa hoje.

- Ah que divo, quero detalhes sobre tudo, principalmente o sexo. – guinchou animadamente.

- Ainda não fizemos. – resmunguei e ela parou de sorrir.

- Por quê?

- Ele descobriu que sou virgem e quase não quis mais ficar comigo...

- Merda! E aí?

- Bem, ele acabou por mudar de ideia quando o convenci que o queria.

- Isso é bom, agora você tem que levá-lo para a cama, assim ele vai ficar apaixonado por você.

- Mas o que tem o amor a ver com sexo?

- Tudo minha querida, tudo1 – piscou. – Agora te darei umas dicas.

- Que dicas? Você é virgem. – dessa vez Rosie corou.

- Bem...

- Puta merda! Você perdeu a virgindade e não me contou?

- É que foi com um cara mais velho.

- Wow! Quem foi?

- Prefiro não dizer.

- Não foi um velho babão, não né?

- ECA, não! – Rose começou a rir e acabei me juntando a ela. – Ele era muito quente e com tudo no lugar! E para o seu governo, ele nem babava... – bufou e ri mais ainda.

- Tipo Edward?

- Sim, tipo o seu Edward. – estreitei os olhos.

- Foi o meu Edward?

- Não, claro que não! Que ideia Bella!

- Bem seja quem for, espero que tenha sido bom.

- Acredite, o homem sabia os movimentos. – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e caímos na cama às gargalhadas.

Com certeza Edward sabia os movimentos também, tenho fé que não vá doer muito na minha primeira vez. Assim espero...

Rosie e eu papeamos mais um pouco, colocando as fofocas em dia. Quando me levantei para tomar um banho, ela se foi dizendo que tinha que ir a um almoço chato com os seus pais, então combinamos de nos falar no dia seguinte.

Ao sair do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, fui até o meu closet, olhei as minhas roupas, mordendo os lábios, eu pensei nas palavras de Edward... er Senhor. Ele gostava de mim em saias. Todavia, eu não tinha muitas, sempre preferi shorts.

Iria comprar algumas hoje...

Que horas Edward queria que eu fosse para a sua casa, mesmo? Ele não me disse nada a respeito disso. Olhei para o relógio que ficava no criado mudo ao lado da cama, percebendo que ainda não passava do meio dia. Ele só me queria a noite? Ou mais cedo? Nós combinamos, será? Eu realmente não me lembrava. Honestamente é difícil pensar quando Edward... ...o Senhor fica provocando.

Indecisa, eu fui até a minha cama me jogando de qualquer jeito, peguei o meu celular que estava ao lado do relógio, fui para os contatos. Rolei por entre os nomes mordendo os lábios quando vi o de Edward... er Senhor...

Nem papai, nem Edward sabiam que eu tinha o celular do... er, Senhor, entre os meus contatos. Eu havia pegado o número escondido. Certo dia, eu simplesmente sequestrei o celular do papai, quando ele estava distraído. Isso aconteceu quando eu tinha 15 anos, naquele tempo comecei a enxergar Edward mais do que apenas o sócio de papai.

Na verdade, antes de meus 15, eu raramente via Edward, ele viajava muito no começo da sociedade com papai, quando abriram a _S&C construções,_ então as poucas vezes que o vi, foi muito rapidamente.

Somente nos meus 15 anos, quando Edward veio para a minha festa de debutante, foi que tudo mudou. O meu melhor amigo na época, Reily, que eu convidara para dançar a valsa comigo, não pudera vir, eu já estava às lágrimas, quando papai sugerira Edward para dançar comigo. Eu me lembro de como fiquei deveras encantada por ele, todo lindo em seu smoking branco, era como se ele fosse um príncipe, saindo diretamente de um livro.

Infelizmente a dança não durou muito, Edward não falou nada, parecia tão sério e concentrado, mas não deixava de ser o homem mais bonito que eu já vira na vida.

Juro que me apaixonei por ele naquele momento, era mais uma paixonite do que amor, claro, eu só tinha 15 anos. Mas desde aquele dia, Edward parou com as viagens, ele começou a ser convidado para jantar ou almoçar conosco, ele sempre procurou estar presente em nossas vidas e em minha casa.

O que foi ótimo, porque assim eu podia vê-lo sempre, infelizmente ele adotou o apelido que papai me dera e me tratava como uma criança. Queria esganá-lo sempre que ele vinha com o tal de "pequena Bella" ou pior, me chamava de adolescente.

Mas meus sentimentos por ele começaram, não só a florescer, como também cada vez mais aumentar, com o passar dos anos. Eu tive namoradinhos, é claro, nada sério, pois eu sabia que amor mesmo eu só sentia por Edward. Entretanto, devido à idade dele e a sociedade com papai, eu tentei esquecê-lo, o que foi impossível. Ao longo dos anos, os meus sentimentos só aumentaram.

Respirando fundo pressionei o nome de Edward e esperei enquanto tocava. Ele atendeu no quarto toque.

- Cullen. Quem é?

- Hmmm Senhor?

- Isabella?

- Sim Senhor... – suspirei e o ouvi grunhir.

- Como tem o meu celular? ... espere um minuto... – mordi os lábios enquanto esperava, o meu coração batendo violentamente, será que ele ficaria bravo? – Pronto, agora me responda, como tem o meu celular?

- Eu peguei o seu número no celular do papai quando ele não estava olhando... – ele riu.

- Tsci, tsci, tsci menina atrevida.

- Desculpe Senhor.

- Está tudo bem neném, eu gosto do seu atrevimento. Diga-me, por que me ligou? Algo errado?

- Não, não. Eu só... bem, eu queria saber há que horas devo estar em sua casa, Senhor?

- Às 15h neném. Você sabe chegar lá?

- Sim senhor.

- Ótimo, me encontre lá e, por favor, não se atrase.

- Claro Senhor.

- Agora neném, me diga o que está vestindo?

- Hmmm a minha toalha?!

- Está nua sob a toalha?

- SimSenhor...

- Ah Isabella, queria estar com você... – sorri com as suas palavras, ele resmungou de repente. – Preciso ir neném, se chegar a minha casa antes de mim, entre e fique a vontade, deixarei avisado com Jane que você iria.

- Jane?

- Minha governanta.

- Ah ok... er Senhor. – ele riu.

- Até mais tarde neném.

- Até Senhor.

Ao desligar o telefone me apressei em me vestir, peguei uma das minhas bermudas mesmo, como ainda dava tempo, iria até o shopping comprar algumas saias.

Só parei para beliscar algo e fui pegar o meu carro. Um lindo "novo fusca" rosa, parecia o carro da Barbie, embora eu não fosse meio Barbie, eu era apaixonada pelo meu carro, papai havia me dado em meu aniversario de 18 anos. Eu esperava ter recebido no de 16, logo que tirei a carta de motorista, mas ele dizia que o Estado poderia até ser louco para confiar em mim com um carro, mas ele não era.

Enfim, quase surtei quando ganhei o carro, lógico que nos dois anos anteriores, papai me fez treinar muito com um de seus carros antes de me dar um.

Fui ao shopping mais próximo de casa, corri para a minha loja favorita. Escolhi algumas saias jeans curtas, e outras mais cumpridas, algumas no estilo líder de torcida, do tipo pregueada e rodada, além de mais duas saias lápis.

Satisfeita paguei pelas compras e fui para o carro, ainda me restava uma hora para chegar à casa de Edward, er Senhor...

Ao contrário de minha casa, a dele não era uma mansão no subúrbio. Ficava no centro. E embora ele chamasse de casa, era na verdade um apartamento de cobertura enorme.

Havia ido lá pouquíssimas vezes, duas para ser mais exata e todas acompanhada de papai. O apartamento dele era todo moderno com uma decoração simples e confortável, do pouco que conheci, eu gostei muito, mas esperava que hoje ele me desse um tour completo...

Quando finalmente cheguei ao seu prédio, faltavam poucos minutos para às três. Edward... er Senhor, havia deixado o meu nome junto a portaria, depois de mostrar um documento com foto, o porteiro me indicou onde estacionar.

Agradeci ao sair do carro. Então fui ao elevador apertando no botão que indicava o último andar, pois o apartamento ficava na cobertura do edifício, ao chegar ao andar, as portas da caixa metálica abriram diretamente na sala de Edward, tive que esperar a autorização para entrar, já que eu não tinha a chave.

Poucos segundos depois, as portas se abriram, uma loira baixinha e muito bonita me recebeu.

- Srta. Swan?

- Sim, o Sr. Cullen já está aí?

- Ainda não, mas ele me mandou recebê-la.

- Ah claro!

- Venha, pode se sentar. – eu a segui pela enorme sala, tomando lugar em um dos sofás. – Deseja algo para beber?

- Não estou bem.

- Certo! O Sr. Cullen disse que eu poderia ir e deixá-la à vontade, a cozinha fica logo ali a direita se desejar algo. Sinta-se em casa. – ela havia indicado a cozinha e se afastou ao terminar de falar, pegando uma bolsa que estava sobre um dos sofás.

- Obrigada. – falei por fim, ela assentiu e se despedindo foi em direção ao elevador.

Assim que ela saiu, me deixando sozinha, olhei em volta com curiosidade, o lugar era exatamente como me lembrava, simples e aconchegante. A maioria dos móveis era em mogno, as paredes de um branco suave. Adorei a enorme escada que levava ao segundo andar, era uma cobertura duplex, por isso o segundo andar, muito legal!

Levantei-me e comecei a andar pelo cômodo, havia ali uma grande parede, totalmente feita de vidro bem na lateral do apartamento, de lá era possível ter uma bela vista da cidade. Era um panorama incrível de Nova York, estava admirando, quando levei um susto ao sentir as mãos dele em meus ombros.

- É uma vista incrível, não é neném? – sorrindo me virei para ele.

- Edward... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei. – Er, Senhor... – ele riu e pegou em minhas mãos.

- Venha Bella, precisamos conversar.

- Sim Senhor! – ele me guiou até o sofá onde eu estivera um pouco antes e sentou-se, o imitei ficando ao seu lado, ele virou o corpo para ficar de frente para mim e eu fiz o mesmo, sem soltar a minha mão, ele deu um ligeiro apertão.

- Eu preciso falar com você sobre a nossa situação Isabella.

- Hmmm ok, er...Senhor...

- Essa coisa toda de Dominador e Submissa, eu entendo que é uma novidade para você. Talvez você seja uma Sub, talvez não. Mas eu estou disposto a nos dar uma chance, o que você acha?

- Eu quero também... er...Senhor... – ele sorriu e para minha surpresa me puxou para o seu colo.

- Ótimo! Com isso decido, vamos para o próximo tópico. Ao contrário dos meus amigos que estão nessa vida, eu não sou tão severo, muitas das regras básicas da dominação eu até ignoro.

- E quais são as regras Senhor?

- Ah o de sempre, obediência completa. Sempre usar a palavra Senhor ou Mestre. Vir aos fins de semana e a Sub ter o seu próprio quarto, enfim um monte de chatice. – piscou me fazendo dar uma risadinha.

- E o quê o Senhor quer que eu faça?

- Bem para começar, como não vamos ter um contrato inicial, vamos começar com calma, vou te dizer às coisas que gosto, você me dirá se estará bem com elas ou não, certo?

- Sim Senhor...

- Perfeito! Vejamos, eu, claro, aprecio a obediência, mas ao mesmo tempo gosto das moças atrevidas. – ele deu um apertão em minha coxa direita me fazendo corar.

- Então quando eu lhe der uma ordem, na cama ou fora dela, eu espero ser atendido, contudo eu não baterei em você por qualquer bobagem, o que fiz ontem no escritório, foi mais para te assustar. – franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Por que queria me assustar?

- Não seja boba Isabella, essa vida que levo não é comum... colocar uma pessoa como você no meio disso tudo, não parece certo. Não quero destruir a sua inocência.

- Não sou inocente!

- Já esteve com um homem?

- Bem, não... er, Senhor...

- Antes de mim, já tinha visto um pênis?

- Em um filme... er, Senhor...– confessei corando.

- Um pornô?

- Er, hmmm sim, Senhor... – ele riu.

- Você é adorável! – beijou a minha bochecha. – Enfim, desculpe-me pelas palmadas, eu só castigo por coisas graves, não acontecerá novamente.

- Ok, Senhor, mas, hmmm...

- Diga, pode me perguntar o que quiser neném.

- Certo, eu até que gostei...er, Senhor... – a minha cara e pescoço deviam estar vermelhos, ele gemeu.

- Sua atrevida! Eu lhe darei palmadas então mais vezes. – prometeu com uma piscadela.

Enterrei o rosto em seu peito corando miseravelmente, mas sem conter o meu sorriso, ele afastou o meu cabelo para beijar a minha bochecha.

- Enfim, agora que já sabemos, que a Senhorita quer mesmo isso, e, está disposta a colocar a sua bundinha na mira das minhas mãos, vamos ao próximo tópico. – para enfatizar as suas palavras, ele deu um apertão na minha bunda, me fazendo rir.

- Edward... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me apressei em corrigir. – Senhor!

- Eu tenho notado que você se atrapalha com o meu nome e o "Senhor". Mas vamos fazer um trato. Embora eu adore ouvir você me chamar de Senhor, quando estivermos fora do quarto, você poderá me chamar de Edward.

- Sério? – ele sorriu pegando o meu queixo para beijar os meus lábios.

- Claro neném. Mas lembre-se no quarto, na cama, eu sou o seu Senhor.

- Ok. Er, Senhor...

- Bom. Muito bom! Vejamos o que mais, er, eu gosto de dormir junto. Como você ainda mora com o seu pai e nenhum de nós está preparado para morar juntos, vamos seguir o normal de uma relação BDSM. Você virá as sextas para ficar comigo, só podendo voltar a sua casa aos domingos à noite. Está certo?

- Sim, Senhor, mas... hmmm não nos veremos na semana?

- Claro que sim neném, sempre que tivermos oportunidade, a levarei para jantar ou dançar.

- Você dança? – ele sorriu danosamente.

- Oh sim neném, danço, e mal posso esperar para mover o meu corpo contra o seu em uma boate escura... – falou com malicia.

- Hmmm, eu gostaria disso.

- Eu sei que sim. – riu.

Até agora, ser a Submissa de Edward, não era tão ruim, ele não me bateria por motivo de pouco peso, queria passar um tempo de qualidade comigo... Aquilo parecia até um sonho.

- Você se importa de dormir comigo neném? – olhei para ele corando, mas sem poder esconder o meu enorme sorriso.

- Não, eu quero muito, Senhor.

- Esplêndido! Ah, em nossos finais de semana, eu dispensarei a governanta. Você sabe cozinhar?

- Um pouco, mas não sou muito boa... – ele suspirou.

- Bem veremos na próxima sexta quando você preparar o jantar.

- Nessa sexta?

- Por que, você tem algum compromisso? – ele pareceu sério de repente e me apressei em negar.

- Não, não, eu só, fiquei surpresa por ser tão rápido, er, Senhor.

- Ah, você prefere na sexta que vem?

- Não, não, essa está ótima, er, Senhor. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Tem certeza Isabella?

- Sim, absoluta, quero estar com o Senhor.

- Tudo bem! Venha, eu quero te treinar para como as coisas vão ser na sexta feira.

- Posso perguntar algo, Senhor?

- Diga neném?

- Na sexta, e no fim de semana todo, eu devo chamá-lo de Senhor?

- Hmmm... – ele pareceu ponderar. – Não! Só no quarto, na hora que formos brincar... – ele piscou, me fez levantar de seu colo, ficou de pé e foi logo pegando a minha mão.

Caminhamos em direção à escada e subimos, já no andar de cima, passamos por algumas portas fechadas, três para ser bem exata. Edward me pegou olhando.

- Um é o quarto da minha Submissa, quando eu tenho uma, o outro é o meu escritório e este último é o quarto de brincar... – piscou.

- Eu não vou usar o quarto de Submissa, né?

- Não, já decidimos Isabella, você dormirá comigo.

- Sim Senhor! – ele sorriu e me levou para o quarto no final do corredor.

Ele abriu a porta me empurrando para dentro, acendeu uma luz, revelando um cômodo enorme, com uma cama gigante e alta, havia alguns quadros nas paredes e uma cômoda colonial, além de duas portas que deveriam ser a banheiro e a do closet.

Senti Edward ficar bem atrás de mim, acariciando aos meus ombros.

- Quando entrar nesse quarto, Isabella, você será totalmente minha... Você vai tirar as suas roupas, ficando completamente nua, as dobrará e as deixará sobre a cômoda. Depois, você ficará de joelhos ao lado da cama... ...esperando as minhas ordens. Manterá os seus olhos baixos e a boca fechada, só falando e me olhando quando eu permitir. Fui claro?

- Sim Senhor.

- Bom, muito bom! Aqui dentro eu sou o seu dono, aqui eu exijo obediência total. Está claro?

- Sim Senhor. – repeti respirando com dificuldade. Imaginar o que ele pediu me deixou sem fôlego, ele desceu as mãos pelo meu corpo, até chegar aos meus quadris, dando um ligeiro apertão.

- Normalmente faríamos essas coisas no quarto de brincar, mas não acho que está pronta para ele ainda. - olhei para ele sobre meu ombro. - Você entende Isabella?

- Sim Senhor.

- Ótimo, agora vamos ver se entendeu. Tire a roupa Isabella! – ele ordenou e eu me afastei dele.

Com os olhos baixos retirei todas as minhas roupas, incluindo a minha calcinha, dobrei tudo e coloquei em cima da cômoda, como ele me havia instruído. Em seguida, fui até ao lado da cama e fiquei de joelhos, me sentando sobre as pernas, então mirei o chão...

- Muito bom. Você é uma Submissa nata Isabella. – ouvi o barulho de roupas e foi muito difícil não olhar, mas mantive os olhos e minhas coxas.

Prendi a respiração ao sentir Edward... er Senhor, Senhor... aqui no quarto é Senhor, atrás de mim. O meu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, ele desmanchou, passando os dedos pelas mechas.

- Mantenha sempre o seu cabelo solto aqui. – sussurrou roucamente, abri a boca para dizer sim, mas lembrei a tempo, de que ele havia dito que eu não poderia falar sem a sua anuência, então fechei a boca firmemente.

O senti andando em volta de mim, como se me avaliasse.

- Muito bom. Fique de pé Isabella! – me apressei em obedecê-lo, o que foi meio complicado, as minhas pernas dormiram.

Vacilei um pouco, mas consegui ficar de pé, Edward sorriu e passando as mãos pelo meu corpo, chegou até a minha bunda e a apertou massageando a minha carne.

- Hmmm, você é tão tentadora neném, mal posso esperar para brincar com o seu corpo. Suba na cama, abra as pernas e a sua buceta para mim.

Engolindo em seco, rastejei até a cama para obedecê-lo. Olhei de esguelha para ele e contive um gemido, ao vê-lo só com uma cueca boxer branca.

Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, afastei os lábios da minha entrada, ficando bem aberta para ele. O Senhor gemeu subindo na cama, logo se posicionando entre as minhas pernas.

Seu longo dedo passeou pela minha entrada, eu me molhei na hora suspirando, ele riu baixinho.

- Ah minha pequena Bella, você foi uma boa menina e agora merece uma recompensa.

Antes que eu pensasse em algo, a boca do meu Senhor, já estava em mim... Eu arfei...

**Se aquela era a recompensa, então eu seria sempre uma boa menina...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pervasticaas**

**Postando hj, pq não consegui escrever pro condeward**

**vou falar ninas, essa semana ta maligna :(**

**Passei mals :(**

**Mas to melhorando :)**

**E vcs a semana de vocês ta melhor que a minha?**

**Enfim, postando o DOMward \o/**

**E esse dom é terrivel ne kkkkkkkkk**

**Essa fic ta pervastica em**

**To amandooo e vcs?**

**POstando rapidinho que preciso descansar, nos vemos depois pervas**

**divirtam-se ;) **

**.**

**N/B... Eita, hoje o negócio foi tão corrido que nem tem NOTAS DA BETA... Comentem aí meninas...**

**TUCA**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

- Ah, minha pequena Bella, você foi uma boa menina e agora merece uma recompensa...

Antes que eu pensasse em algo, a sua boca já estava em mim... Eu arfei...

Se essa era a recompensa, então eu seria sempre uma boa menina...

Meu corpo inteiro tremia e estava difícil respirar conforme ele me tocava... ...ora a sua boca, ora os seus dedos, eram uma tortura lenta, me provando e provocando intensamente...

Estava me segurando para não agarrar os seus cabelos e exigir que ele me deixasse gozar logo, mas me contive agarrando os lençóis, que rasgariam, em breve, se ele continuasse me lambiscando de modo tão provocador.

Arfei quando ele chupou o meu clitóris em fogo, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava dois dedos dentro de mim, ele não ia muito fundo, mas o modo como os seus dedos se moviam, me fazia estremecer de prazer e necessidade.

- Senhor, por favor... – gemi quando não agüentava mais, ele já tinha me deixado a beira do orgasmo mais vezes do que eu poderia suportar.

- Calma pequena Bella, nós nem começamos a brincar... – ele riu, olhei para ele com o rosto enfiado entre as minhas coxas e estremeci de prazer, Edward... er Senhor lambeu os lábios, o meu clitóris pulsou com aquela visão despudorada.

- Senhor... – choraminguei e ele suspirou.

- Bem, vejamos se posso tirá-la de sua miséria. – piscou para mim antes de voltar a enterrar o seu rosto entre as minhas pernas.

Gemi alto quando a sua boca entrou em contato com a minha entrada, lambendo, chupando e beijando o meu sexo de um modo devasso, que me fez corar de prazer. Tudo muito eficaz, pois em segundos eu estava me contorcendo de prazer, gemendo e gritando, quando então vim com força em sua boca... ...depois mais uma vez, bem logo em seguida, pois Edward não parou de me chupar mesmo quando eu gozei vergonhosamente, e de novo, a sua boca me fez vir uma segunda vez.

Senti-o rastejando sobre o meu corpo mais do que o vi, estava meio aérea depois de sentir tanto prazer, ouvi a sua risada gostosa e me forcei a olhar para Edward. Ele sorria lambendo os lábios úmidos do que saboreou de mim, isso me fez ficar excitada se é que era possível ficar ainda mais...

- Você é deliciosa, neném. Poderia passar horas e horas provando a sua buceta, o seu néctar... – o meu rosto esquentou revelando o meu constrangimento, Edward riu e ficou de joelhos na cama, eu o observei retirar a sua cueca, liberando o seu pênis longo e duro.

Meu coração disparou com a visão, ele riu e sentou ao meu lado.

- Sente-se Isabella. – obedeci rapidamente, ele sorriu satisfeito e pegou a minha mão a olhando com atenção.

Pensei em perguntar o que ele queria, mas não foi necessário, antes que eu abrisse a boca ele lambeu a palma da minha mão e em seguida a colocou em seu pau.

- Me acaricie...

Com a palma úmida fiz o que ele mandou e deslizei a mão por todo o seu pau, ele estava duro e quente, pulsava contra os meus dedos e me fez mais molhada ainda, só em tocá-lo.

- Isso neném, com um pouco mais de força.

Fiz como ele ordenou, apertando um pouco mais, enquanto movia a minha mão para cima e para baixo lentamente, ele grunhiu e mordi o lábio para evitar sorrir ao perceber o seu olhar de prazer, um pouco de pré-gozo vazou da ponta e lambi os lábios, olhei para Edward que me olhava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- É só pedir neném.

- Posso beijar o seu pau Senhor?

- Claro pequena. – suspirando, me curvei até que os meus lábios ficassem a poucos centímetros do seu pau, ele arfou e sem esperar mais ordens, eu beijei a pontinha manchando os meus lábios com o seu sabor.

Edward grunhiu novamente e agarrou um punhado do meu cabelo para me fazer olhá-lo.

- Jesus neném, se soubesse como está tentadora... Lamba os seus lábios, lentamente. – obedeci, lambendo primeiro o superior e em seguida o inferior, Edward gemeu.

- Chega! Deite-se e abra as pernas.

- Senhor?

- Quer desistir Isabella?

- Não!

- Então obedeça.

Apressadamente me deitei com as pernas abertas, ele encarou a minha entrada e empurrou um dedo dentro.

- Bom muito bom! Você está bem molhada. Fica excitada vendo o meu pau?

- Sim Senhor.

- Ótimo, pois agora você o terá...

- Agora? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- A não ser que queira desistir...

- Não Senhor, eu o quero... ...o quero muito...

- Então que assim seja, vou pegar um preservativo... – ele começou a se afastar, mas agarrei a sua mão.

- Hmmm, Senhor, eu tomo pílula.

- O quê? – ele rosnou e corei.

- Eu bem... er ... estava desregulada, então a minha médica receitou.

- Hmmm, há quanto tempo?

- Desde os meus 16.

- Então não precisaremos de preservativo, não é?

- Sim Senhor! Quer dizer, não Senhor, não precisaremos! – ele sorriu ficando sobre mim.

- Bom, muito bom! Vai ser ótimo sentir a sua buceta nua em volta do meu pau. – corei e ele sorriu ficando entre as minhas coxas, as segurando, mantendo-as bem abertas.

- Segure os seus seios neném, aperte-os bem juntos.

Hesitante, agarrei os meus seios e os apertei esperando as suas próximas indicações. Ele se inclinou para beijar os topos, em seguida desceu os lábios para os meus mamilos, chupou um até o bico ficar duro e molhado. Eu estava me contorcendo embaixo dele, então ele passou para o outro seio, dando o mesmo tratamento que concedeu ao anterior, quando ele parou, eu estava em chamas. O meu corpo todo pulsava pela necessidade em abrangê-lo em mim...

Senti o seu pênis cutucando a minha entrada e abri mais as pernas, ansiosa para tê-lo, ele gemeu... Agarrou o seu pau o guiando para dentro de mim, quando encontrou o caminho, ele empurrou levemente me enchendo aos poucos, a minha respiração começou a vir ofegosa com a antecipação...

Edward me olhou e eu o olhei, ele parecia sério e compenetrado, pensei em dizer algo, abri a boca para fazê-lo, mas no segundo seguinte, ele empurrou o seu pau me preenchendo inteiramente.

Arfei alto largando os meus seios e agarrando os seus braços, ele rosnou, um som gutural que me fez carpir. Embora esperasse sentir muita dor, pelo que falam e pelo que já li, eu não senti dor, somente um leve desconforto... Na verdade, eu estava tão cheia, como nunca havia me sentido, era estranho, mas bom ao mesmo tempo. Estava ligada a ele de uma forma que nunca estive a ninguém e duvidava que ficasse com outra pessoa. Senti-me assim ligada a Edward, só reforçava que eu o amava, e que sempre o amaria independente do que acontecesse ou como isso tudo acabasse.

- Neném, eu pensei que tivesse mandado você agarrar os seus seios. – olhei para ele, eu ainda estava um pouco trêmula... O obedeci! Ele sorriu satisfeito e voltou a chupar os meus seios, brincando com os meus mamilos, com lambidas e sugadas.

Gemi baixinho, a sensação de sua boca, enquanto o seu pau me preenchia era intensa demais, comecei a me excitar novamente e imagino que era o que ele esperava, pois ele se moveu dentro de mim. O meu corpo inteiro se arqueou com a saída de seu pau, só para pulsar como se tivesse tomado um choque quando ele voltou, empurrando todo o caminho, me preenchendo mais ainda, se isso era possível.

Ardeu um pouco, pois ele era grande e longo, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixou mais molhada, o que facilitou a sua entrada.

Lentamente ele repetiu as suas investidas, até eu fosse me acostumando. Depois de alguns minutos, eu já pulsava e gemia debaixo dele, me movendo de encontro ao seu corpo, imagino que foi o incentivo que ele esperava, pois em seguida, as suas investidas não eram mais lentas, era rápidas e fortes.

Meu corpo se arqueava de encontro ao dele querendo mais e mais do prazer que ele me proporcionava, a sua boca não deixava os meus mamilos, às vezes tentando chupar os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto investia cada vez mais e mais, assim como eu queria e sempre esperei.

Não demorou muito para que o meu corpo estivesse convulsionando de prazer, senti quando o ápice se aproximou, foi como se labaredas se espalhassem desde as pontas dos meus cabelos até o dedão do pé, me fazendo arfar e prantear forte. Quando eu vim, eu estava me agarrando a ele, como se fosse cair, pois era a sensação mais assustadora e prazerosa que já tive na vida.

Ele me chupando era a glória divina, mas nada se comparava a senti-lo dentro de mim. Ao gozar, a minha buceta se contraiu pulsando com força, apertando o pau de Edward, ele grunhiu, gemeu e empurrou o mais forte que pôde, em minha buceta já bem apertada, não demorou muito para ele alcançasse o seu ápice também, urrando o meu nome com uma voz sexualmente rouca.

O corpo dele ficou sobre o meu e o abracei apertado, ele suspirou e beijou o meu pescoço enterrando o rosto em minha pele. Senti os seus braços passando em volta de mim, me apertando de encontro a ele, eu sorri abertamente, o meu coração batia com força total e uma pitada de esperança brilhava em minha alma...

Talvez com o tempo ele viesse a me amar. Pois ele parecia, ao menos, gostar muito de mim.

[...]

Abri os olhos e assustei-me ao perceber que já era noite, me movi e estremeci com um pouco de dor entre as pernas... ...o quê...

De repente tudo o que fiz a tarde me veio à mente, reparei ao redor, eu estava no quarto de Edward. E sozinha.

Olhei em volta a sua procura, porém não o achei. Levantei-me estremecendo um pouco, contudo me sentia bem. Deparei-me com a cômoda, na qual deveriam estar as minhas roupas, mas não as vi. Estranho...

Pensei em pegar uma camisa de Edward, mas ele poderia se chatear, então optei por um lençol. O enrolei em volta de mim e saí do quarto a procura dele.

- Edward? – chamei enquanto descia as escadas, mal cheguei ao primeiro andar, escutei o barulho de TV ligada, segui em direção à sala, mas parei ao ver Edward sentado com uma calça de pijama de flanela e um cigarro.

- Edward? – chamei novamente, ele me encarou e sorriu.

- Aí está você dorminhoca. Venha cá me dar um beijo. – sorrindo fui até ele, que me assustou quando arrancou, abruptamente, o lençol de mim e me puxou para o seu colo.

- Edward... Senhor... – ofeguei, ele riu.

- Assim está melhor, gosto de vê-la nua.

- Hmmm, por isso escondeu as minhas roupas?

- Exatamente, elas são minhas reféns, assim como você. – piscou me fazendo rir.

- Certo! Eu dormi por muito tempo?

- Não muito, mas eu estava cansado de ficar no quarto. Você dormiu bem? Como está se sentindo?

- Estou bem, só um pouco estranha.

- Isso é normal, um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono, vão ajudar a melhorar. Vou tentar manter as minhas mãos para mim mesmo.

- Hmmm, eu vou dormir aqui?

- Vai. - suspirei não era um aviso e sim uma ordem.

- Mas e papai...

- Já resolvi isso.

- Já?

- Sim, seu pai ligou para o seu celular, mas como estávamos ocupados, não devemos ter ouvido. – ela corou, ele riu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Enfim, como não conseguiu falar com você, ele ligou para a sua amiga, que disse que você iria passar a noite na casa dela, pois vocês teriam algo importante para fazer cedo.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Sua amiga, Rosalie, ligou para o seu celular e eu atendi. – arquei uma sobrancelha, ele sorriu abertamente.

- Ok. Então vou passar a noite.

- Esplêndido! Que tal aquele banho e pedirmos algo para comer, estou faminto.

- Seria bom. – ele sorriu e me ajudou a me levantar dando uma tapinha em meu bumbum.

- Vá lá para cima e tome um banho na banheira, irei pedir algo.

- Sim Senhor. – ele riu, agarrei o lençol me enroscando totalmente nele e corri para o andar de cima.

Como previ, uma das portas era o closet e a outra o banheiro.

Seu banheiro era enorme, com uma imensa banheira que devia caber umas seis pessoas dentro, todas de forma bem confortável. Liguei a água, achei alguns sais de banho que fiz questão de acrescentar enquanto a banheira enchia.

Quando estava completamente cheia, larguei o lençol e me afundei na água quente. Suspirei de prazer e até o meu pequeno desconforto se foi. Fechei os olhos relaxando na água e esvaziei a mente...

Lábios quentes se esfregavam contra os meus, abri os olhos com o susto.

- Olá minha dorminhoca, com fome? – bocejei me sentando.

- Eu dormi?

- Sim neném, venha... Vamos comer e deitar mais cedo, você precisa descansar, para recuperar as suas energias.

- Ok. – ele me estendeu um roupão enorme, eu o vesti, praticamente sumindo dentro dele, Edward riu me abraçou e me levou para o andar de baixo novamente.

Comemos pizza na sala de visitas, me sentei no chão usando a mesa de café como apoio, enquanto ele comia no sofá, ainda assistindo TV. Passava um jogo de beisebol, sabia que Edward e Charles eram grandes fás daquele esporte.

Na verdade, ambos eram viciados em esportes e viam jogos na TV ou iam ao estádio sempre que tinha uma chance.

Já tentara gostar de esportes, só para se aproximar de Edward, mas não tinha nenhuma inclinação para jogos, nem praticar e nem ver, na verdade, para todos os demais esportes também, ela era simplesmente péssima em tudo nesta área.

- Quer ver outra coisa neném? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo, já havia comido e acendera um cigarro.

- Não, isso está bom. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros. – Não estou com vontade de ver TV.

- Certo. Já terminou? Quer mais? – olhei para o meu prato vazio, nem havia percebido que já havia comido tudo. Neguei pegando o meu prato e o de Edward, além das garrafas. Eu havia tomado um refrigerante e ele uma cerveja, levei tudo para a cozinha, limpando os restos e colocando no lava louças.

Ao voltar para a sala, a TV estava desligada. Antes que eu falasse algo, Edward me pegou nos braços, em estilo noiva e começou a subir as escadas. Sorrindo me aconcheguei mais a ele, ganhando um beijo na testa.

Edward entrou no quarto e tirou o meu roupão, me deitando na cama em seguida, o vi retirar a suas calças, ficando nu também, ele deitou ao meu lado me puxando para os seus braços.

- Durma neném...

- Boa noite Edward... er Senhor...– sussurrei antes de apagar.

[...]

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte, piscando confusa, rapidamente as lembranças da noite anterior me vieram à mente, então Edward apareceu no meu campo de visão. Bocejando, me sentei e abraçando as pernas, no instante seguinte, eu o vi sair do closet com calças social e uma camisa branca de punho, aberta, tão bonito...

Ele me flagrou olhando e sorriu.

- Bom dia neném.

- Bom dia. Que hora são? – bocejei novamente, ele sorriu se ajoelhando na cama ao meu lado e se inclinando sobre mim.

- Hora de a minha menininha me dar um beijo. – ri e o abracei pelo pescoço o beijando timidamente, ele gemeu se deitando sobre mim e aprofundando o beijo.

Arfei quando a língua dele invadiu a minha boca, me beijando com ardor. O abracei mais forte, aproveitando a sensação de seu corpo contra o meu... instintivamente o imitando em seu beijo. Quando nos afastamos estávamos arfantes.

- Esse é um ótimo beijo de bom dia. – ri e fiquei deitada, ele afastou os lençóis para observar o meu corpo e suspirou enquanto passava a mão sobre os meus seios nus, descendo até a minha entrada, caturrei quando ele empurrou um dedo em mim.

- Ah que desperdício, sair e deixá-la por conta de uma reunião chata.

- Edward...

- Tsci, tsci, tsci, Senhor, neném. Quando brinco com o seu corpo, eu sou o seu Senhor.

- Sim Senhor... – pranteei quando colocou o outro dedo, os curvando dentro de mim.

- Isso mesmo, abra as suas pernas para mim, me deixe ver essa bucetinha engolir os meus dedos gulosos.

Abri as pernas pulsando, Edward abaixou a cabeça entre elas para lamber o meu clitóris, o meu corpo sacudiu todo com o prazer agraciado, ele continuou lambendo, tocando, me deixando em chamas... ...queimando literalmente...

- Senhorrrrr... – gritei quando os seus dedos arquearam me empurrando para o orgasmo. Quando vim, ele retirou os dedos e os substitui por sua boca, burilando o meu prazer com gosto, o que me fez ter outro orgasmo com a sua língua habilidosa.

- Delicioso! – murmurou quando se deu por satisfeito, já lambendo os lábios.

Sorri bobamente, ainda em nossa bolha de prazer, então ele riu e voltou a se arrumar, fiquei deitada o encarando. Ser submissa era até que fácil. Eu só tinha que ficar com Edward, dar prazer a ele e ele a mim.

Isso era fácil!

E eu até gostava do seu lado mandão, era agradável lhe obedecer e ver ele satisfeito comigo por isso. Talvez eu fosse uma submissa realmente, quem diria que havia isso em mim. Mas era cedo para dizer, tínhamos que ver como as coisas seguiriam.

- O que tanto pensa neném? – pisquei confusa, Edward já estava vestido, super lindo com seu terno.

- Em nós.

- O que sobre nós? – ele parecia tenso, eu estranhei.

- Que gosto do que acontece entre nós. – ele visivelmente relaxou.

- Também gosto Isabella. Muito, mais do que imagina. – sorrindo fiquei de joelhos na cama indo até ele, Edward se aproximou e passei os braços por seu pescoço.

- Podemos sair hoje Senhor? – pedi baixinho mudando de assunto, antes que eu revelasse mais do que deveria, ele me abraçou pela cintura.

- Quer me exibir por aí? – corei dando de ombros.

- Bem, não podemos ir a um lugar muito público, mas podíamos só sair. – ele desceu as mãos em direção a minha bunda dando um leve apertão.

- É claro neném, podemos ir onde quiser. Quero exibir você também. – ri me esticando para beijá-lo, Edward me ergueu ainda agarrando a minha bunda para me beijar com força e sofreguidão.

Quando nos afastamos ele sorriu, foi até uma das gavetas, pegou as minhas roupas de lá e as entregou para mim.

- Irei te buscar às oito horas, vista algo sexy e sem calcinha. – piscou e saiu.

Abracei as minhas roupas, sorrindo feito uma boba. Eu iria sair com Edward! Hei, será que eu tenho algo sexy? Bem, se não tiver, Rosie me ajudará a arranjar.

Tomei um banho rápido para espantar a preguiça. Vesti-me, depois de pegar as minhas coisas, então saí rapidamente. Felizmente não dei de cara com a governanta da casa, Jane. Iria corar e gaguejar se ela me pegasse saindo àquela hora. Claro que ela deveria saber que havia algo acontecendo entre a gente, mas uma coisa era saber, a outra, bem diferente, era ver...

Ao chegar ao estacionamento, achei o meu carro, entrei e já fui guiando direto para casa. Já passava das oito horas e papai já havia saído para trabalhar, então eu não precisava mentir ou me esconder dele.

Já vi que esse relacionamento escondido, entre a gente iria ser bem problemático.

Ao entrar em casa, com as minhas compras do dia anterior, já me dirigia direto para o meu quarto, quando ouvi vozes vindas da cozinha, segui o som que levava até lá e parei ao ver Edward e a loira aguada, a tal de Tânia, muito próximos.

Praticamente colados, ele recostado no balcão da cozinha e ela se pressionando contra ele.

- Então Edward o que me diz? – ela ronronou tocando o seu peito e eu vi vermelho no mesmo minuto.

**Ah essa vadia tá pedindo para apanhar, e adivinha? Eu tô doida para bater...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa pervas**

**postagens voltando ao normal \o/**

**Hj o DOMward amanha, rola o epilogo do condeward \o/**

**Eita que Edward não aguentou e rolou pervisseeee**

**E essa Tania u.u**

**Não gosto dela **

**Indo que to com preguiça de digitar, divirtam-se com o capítulo **

**fuiiiii**

**.**

**N/B – (heiiiiiiii psiuuu... não digam nada para a Paulinha, mas vocês não acham que está mais do que na hora do tal DOMWARD ter o seu próprio POV? Pois é... ajudem aí fazendo um "poucão" de pressão) Nossaaaaa que hot esses cap. não é pervas? E essa mundiça da Tânia, hum? Só apanhando mesmo, não é? Que tal um milhão de comments (o combinado, o combinado...)**

**Beijos, **

**TUCA (...que segundo a Déia, tudo sabe, tudo vê...kkkkk) **


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Praticamente colados, ele recostado no balcão da cozinha e ela se pressionando contra ele.

- Então Edward o que me diz? – ela ronronou tocando o seu peito e eu vi vermelho no mesmo minuto.

Ah essa vadia tá pedindo para apanhar, e adivinha? Eu tô doida para bater...

Dei um passo para frente, pronta para agarrar os cabelos da perua e arrancar fio por fio daquele ninho de pata choca, quando Edward agarrou a mão dela, que estava sobre o peito dele e a afastou.

- Eu já lhe disse Srta. Denali, eu não estou interessado.

- Por que não Edward? Nós seriamos perfeitos juntos. – fez um beicinho, ele sorriu.

- Você não faz o meu tipo Tania.

- É por causa da menina Swan, não é?

O quê?

- O quê? – parece que Edward pensou o mesmo que eu... Será que a vadia sabia?

- Eu não sou idiota, Edward. É obvio que você tem uma paixonite pela menina, mas acredite Edward, não vai dar em nada, ela não passa de uma fedelha mimada.

Ah, mas essa vaca tá pedindo...

Ele estreitou os olhos por um momento, todavia, em seguida sorriu.

- Escute com atenção Tania, você é uma mulher linda, contudo, como já te disse várias vezes, eu não estou interessado. E nunca vou estar!

Ela abriu a boca para reclamar, eu suponho, mas não chegou a dizer uma só palavra, pois fomos todos surpreendidos por meu pai, que chegou por trás de mim, sem que eu percebesse.

- Bom dia, filha! Chegou cedo?

Antes de me virar para cumprimentá-lo, vi Edward e a vaca me olhando. Edward tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso, já a vaca parecia querer me estrangular. Que viesse, eu não tenho medo de cara feia!

Voltei-me para papai e lhe dei um abraço.

- Bom dia pai! Rosie tinha um compromisso logo cedo, então, depois que ela saiu, não consegui dormir mais e vim para casa. – ele sorriu colocando o braço nos meus ombros e me encaminhando para a cozinha.

- Está certa! Lembra-se de Tania, querida?

- Sim, eu a vi na festa. Olá Srta. Denali.

- Olá. – falou secamente, ignorei-a e olhei para Edward, er... Senhor!

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen.

- Bom dia, pequena Bella. – corei miseravelmente, agora esse apelido tinha um significado completamente novo, nos lábios de Edward.

- Passou a noite na farra? – perguntou provocador, o que me fez corar mais ainda, papai ao contrário, riu.

- Céus Edward! A minha menina uma farrista? Nem pensar! Passou a noite na casa da amiguinha.

- Pai! – grunhi.

- O quê?

- Falando assim, parece até que eu tenho 8 anos, e não 18, prestes a fazer 19. – ele riu e bagunçou o meu cabelo.

- Desculpe-me, Srta. Adulta.

- Quer saber, eu vou para o meu quarto. Preciso guardar essas roupas.

- Eu a ajudo! – Edward se ofereceu, adiantando-se e pegando as sacolas das minhas mãos.

Papai me deu um beijo na bochecha, me desejando um bom dia e foi falar com a vaca, que me olhava feio ainda. Eu, simplesmente, ignorei-a e saí da cozinha com Edward ao meu lado. Assim que estávamos longe do alcance dos ouvidos deles, Edward me cutucou.

- Quantas compras neném! – ri baixinho.

- São saias...

- Verdade?

- O Senhor disse que queria que eu as usasse.

- Ah, a minha menininha obediente... Humm... Merece uma recompensa por isso...

- Que tipo de recompensa, Senhor? – subimos as escadas e ao chegar ao meu quarto, entramos e ele fechou a porta.

- Onde coloco isso?

- Pode deixar em cima da cama mesmo. – ele soltou as sacolas e veio para cima de mim, como se fosse um tigre pronto para atacar a sua presa. Eu mordi os lábios ansiosamente e fui empurrada até estar com as costas firmemente encostadas na parede.

- Olá, neném...

- Olá, Senhor?

- Sim, eu sou o seu Senhor nesse momento. E devo confessar que estou muito orgulhoso de você, Isabella.

- Verdade? O quê eu fiz, Senhor?

- Não agiu como uma menininha mimada e atacou Tania... – fiz uma careta.

- Ah, isso...

- Sim, isso! Você ouviu a conversa toda?

- Na verdade, não! Eu cheguei quando ela estava passando a mão no Senhor, mas logo a rejeitou... – falei essa última parte com um sorriso bem grande, não pude evitar. Edward riu.

- Minha menininha ciumenta.

- Não sou menininha!

- É sim! Quando não pensa com a cabeça... Escute Isabella, eu não traio! Eu acredito que já lhe disse isso, mas vou lhe dizer mais uma coisa, em relações BDSM, como a que estamos tentando ter, um DOM, só procurará outra mulher com a aprovação da sua SUB. Do mesmo modo, que eu só colocaria outro DOM ou outro SUB em nossa relação, qualquer que fosse o caso, com a sua aprovação. Eu já disse, o meu objetivo é lhe dar prazer, ou seja, fazer você feliz, estamos entendido?

- Sim, Senhor...

- Bom! Muito bom!

- Senhor?

- Diga amor! – sorri bobamente com o "amor", ele riu. – Vamos Isabella...

- Ah sim, er, nunca vai ter mais alguém com a gente, não é?

- Não! Eu não divido! E se você quiser esse tipo de relacionamento algum dia, teremos que terminar. Eu não tenho sangue de barata. Ver outro homem, ou até mesmo outra mulher, tocando no que é meu... não acabaria bem...

- Que bom! – ele beijou o meu nariz.

- Sim, que bom! E você, neném?

- Eu, o quê? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Senhor?

- Você gostaria de ver outra SUB comigo?

- Nem fudendo!

- Isabella.

- Desculpe, eu... desculpe-me, ok? Só que a imagem, me deixou meio irritada...

- Vejo que também não tem sangue de barata.

- Não, Senhor! – falei rindo, ele sorriu, antes de esmagar os seus lábios nos meus, em um beijo ardente.

Estava arfando quando ele afastou a sua boca da minha.

- Já que estamos entendidos. Não se esqueça, venho te pegar às oito hora em ponto... Avise ao seu pai que vai dormir fora novamente.

- Sim Senhor!

- Boa menina! – me deu um beijo rápido e saiu do quarto velozmente.

Suspirei indo me jogar na cama.

Teria que aprender a controlar o meu ciúme, Edward parecia não gostar nadinha de ceninhas. E se ele não tivesse rejeitado aquela vaca, eu com certeza, teria feito uma CENONA, isso sim!

Então, era mais do que hora de aprender a controlar o meu temperamento forte... ...ser uma pessoa mais relax, mais tranquila, sem estresse... Há não ser que alguma vadia o beijasse, aí, nem Edward, nem ninguém iria me segurar, pois iria rolar o maior barraco e o que fosse...

Hmmm eu tô ferrada.

[...]

- Vão a uma boate?

- Acho que sim, ele disse para eu vestir algo curto e sexy, palavras dele, não minhas. – claro que omiti a parte do "sem calcinha", essa, era só entre mim e Edward.

- Que tesão! Acho que tenho uma tara por homens mandões, quem diria?

- Rosie! – ela riu.

- Sério? Só em imaginar, um cara me dizendo o que vestir... Jesus! Ascende-me um calor... hummmmm...

- Deixa de ser besta! Então, o que você diria que é sexy no meu guarda-roupa? – falei olhando para as minhas roupas e ajeitando o celular no ombro.

- Nada!

- Rosalie!

- É sério Bella, você sempre curtiu o estilo meio puritana comportada...

- Eu não!

- Você nem tem saias.

- Acontece que comprei um montão ontem, tá?

- Essa eu quero ver! – a sua voz soou pela porta e o fone ao mesmo tempo, olhei para a entrada do quarto, meio confusa...

- O que faz aqui? – desliguei o celular, enquanto ela entrava e se jogava na minha cama.

- Bem, quando me disse que Edward te levaria para sair, já imaginei que precisasse de algo. Eu iria te dar isso, para usar na festa de aniversario dele, mas aí tive a brilhante ideia do presente humano, que foi bem mais divertida.

- Eu não achei! Mas me mostra o que tem aí...

- Ok. – ela tirou da sacola, algo pequeno, de material meio mole e brilhoso, então jogou para mim.

Estiquei o pequeno vestido preto, meio brilhante, a cor era até bonita, mas o vestido, definitivamente, era pequeno, curto e até que sexy... Era de amarrar no pescoço, deixando boa parte das costas nuas, meio soltinho e devia bater nas minhas coxas. Graças a Deus! Se não, mesmo que o Senhor se zangasse, eu iria de calcinha...

- É perfeito!

- Eu sei... Agora vá tomar um banho para se vestir.

- Mas ainda são cinco da tarde!

- Eu sei! Mas eu tenho um compromisso às seis, então, se vista para que eu veja como ficará em você, depois você poderá tirar...

- Então, por que tenho que tomar banho?

- Porque antes de vestir um vestido desses e desfilar para a sua amiga, você tem que tomar banho, oras!

- Você é muito besta mesmo.

Ela riu, já me empurrando para o banheiro.

Amigas!

Ela acabou ficando mais do que deveria, ficamos papeando um bom tempo. Quando Rosie saiu de minha casa, era umas seis e meia. Ela parecia até animada por se atrasar e quem sabe assim as coisas não acabariam mais divertidas, mesmo que ela acabasse com a bunda vermelha, palavras dela, não minhas...

Será que Rosie também estava em um relacionamento BDSM? Não seria muita coincidência... Não, definitivamente não.

Como papai teve que ir para um jantar de negócios, eu comi um sanduíche para enganar o estomago e depois fui me arrumar. Tomei um bom banho, lavei os cabelos muito bem. Depois de me vestir, sem colocar a maldita calcinha, sequei os cabelos com o secador, deixando eles soltos e meio ondulados. Passei um gloss rosa brilhante e um pouco de sombra, mas bem fraquinha, calcei o meu único salto. Eu até sabia andar, só não era muito fã de saltos.

Peguei dinheiro, celular e coloquei numa minúscula bolsa, além de meu gloss de morango e desci, bem na hora, pois ouvi a buzina de Edward.

Merda, ele veio até aqui?!

Saí correndo para fora e ele saiu do carro.

- Edward... – guinchei.

-Wow neném, isso é que é sexy.

- Você endoidou?

- Eu? Sinto-me muito bem, e você?

- Papai poderia descobrir sobre nós...

- Seu pai não está em casa!

- Sim, mas o segurança pode comentar que você passou por aqui.

- Acredite, ele não vai!

- Oh, tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Agora, venha cá, me dê um beijinho... – ri e fui ele o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Oi.

- Olá, minha menininha.

- Não sou menininha...

- Não! Hoje, você realmente não é...Isabella.

- Eu gosto quando você me chama de Isabella.

- Sim?

- Me sinto adulta, bem mais mulher, sabe...

- Hmmm, minha Isabella. – sussurrou antes de me beijar, quando se afastou sorri, os seus lábios estavam brilhantes do meu gloss.

- O quê?

- Você tem um pouco de gloss aqui. – esfreguei o seu lábio para retirar, ele sorriu.

- Obrigada amor... Agora vamos que a nossa noite vai ser bem cheia.

Ele se afastou e abriu a porta do carro para mim, entrei e enquanto afivelava o cinto, ele deu a volta, já sentando no banco do motorista e saindo cantando os pneus.

[...]

Entramos no que Edward disse ser uma boate.

Mas eu estava em dúvidas... Parecia mais um restaurante, tocava música clássica, tinha um cara ao piano, o ambiente era moderno e clássico ao mesmo tempo, muito bonito e sofisticado.

- Edward, eu acho que se enganou de endereço. – ele riu.

- É aqui mesmo amor! É uma boate com vários ambientes, aqui é o restaurante, no outro andar, há lugar para relaxar. No terceiro, uma boate e no último andar... É melhor não comentar...

- O que há no último?

- Bem, essa é uma boate BDSM...

- Há um quarto de brincar no último?

- Sim, para várias pessoas se envolverem em uma "brincadeira" ou, simplesmente, para assistir as pessoas brincarem. Quer ir?

- Eu não sei...

- Outro dia, então...

- Sim, outro dia!

Ele sorriu e o maître veio atendê-lo.

Olhei para cima e estremeci. Tipo, eu queria saber mais sobre o estilo de vida de Edward, mas ver, tipo assim, na lata! Era meio que assustador. Talvez depois, quando eu tivesse mais acostumada com a ideia, tudo fosse mais fácil, já que estávamos nisso só há alguns dias... Era muito para assimilar...

Enquanto estava perdida em meus pensamentos, Edward já havia me guiado até a nossa mesa, puxado uma cadeira para mim. Ao me sentar, um garçom me entregou o cardápio, eu comecei a procurar o que comer.

Depois de decidirmos, Edward pegou a minha mão sobre a mesa e sorrimos um para o outro, olhei para o piano, admirando o instrumento, sempre foi um dos meus favoritos.

- Você toca Isabella? – voltei a olhar para Edward.

- Não. Papai tentou me inscrever em umas aulas, mas eu sou muito impaciente, acabei largando, ou melhor, fui mesmo expulsa pela professora. Ainda acho duvidoso como tudo aconteceu... – ele riu.

- Eu gostaria de saber para te impressionar, mas infelizmente não sei. Mas sou ótimo, ligando e desligando um rádio. – ele sorriu charmoso.

- Nossa, deve me mostrar essas habilidades surpreendentes.

- Eu irei! E se tiver sorte, poderá me observar trocar os CDs no meu cdplayer.

- Essa eu não posso perder.

- Se passar a noite comigo, não perderá...

- Então terei que passar a noite.

Paramos de agir como bobos, quando o garçom veio com o vinho e o olhei com receio.

E agora? Eu não gosto de vinho.

Envergonho-me de dizer.

Não bebo nada.

Quando fez 18, Rosie assaltou a dispensa do pai, e eu, ao fazer a mesma idade, do meu pai, então provei um pouco de cada bebida, e honestamente, eu não gostei de nenhuma. Rosie ao contrário, era uma cachaceira.

Olhei ansiosamente para Edward enquanto o garçom enchia a minha taça. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e abaixei a cabeça mordendo o lábio.

- Deixe-nos. – Edward mandou. O homem apressadamente deixou a garrafa e saiu.

- O que houve Isabella?

- Eu...

- Responda-me. – olhei para ele, respirando fundo.

- Eu não gosto de vinho.

- Oh...

- Na verdade, de bebida alguma... Eu já tentei, mas não gosto, me desculpe, eu...

- Chega Isabella... – me calei baixando os olhos, ouvi a sua cadeira se movimentar e grunhi baixinho.

Merda, ele vai me levar de volta para casa.

Duvido que ele queira sair com uma menina que não sabia nem apreciar um copo de vinho.

- Hey neném... – me assustei um pouco ao perceber Edward ajoelhado ao meu lado.

- Eu...

- Shiii, está tudo bem amor, você não tem que gostar de vinho, nem de nenhuma outra bebida.

- Não?

- Claro que não! Agora pare de bobagens! Dê-me aquele sorriso bonito que eu tanto amo e vamos nos divertir hoje, ok? – sorri.

- Ok.

- Essa é minha menina. – pegou o meu queixo e beijou os meus lábios rapidamente.

Quando ele voltou ao seu lugar, chamou o garçom com um aceno de mão e entregou ao garçom a sua taça vazia.

- Por favor, vá até a cozinha e encha este copo com suco de uva. – piscou para mim, esperei o garçom reclamar ou pedir explicações, mas ele simplesmente assentiu.

- Sim Senhor! – falou saindo velozmente para atender Edward.

- Nossa!

- O quê? Como lhe disse neném, é uma boate BDSM, a maioria dos frequentadores, é DOM. Odiamos ter que nos explicar ou repetir ordens.

- Ah sim. Legal!

- Também acho. Agora onde estávamos...

- Edward Cullen. – ambos nos viramos ao som da voz feminina, estreitei os olhos quando a mulher baixinha, com um longo cabelo preto, mas muito bonita, se aproximou do meu Edward e o puxou da cadeira, o abraçando apertado... Ao invés de ele a empurrar, abraçou-a de volta.

- Alice! É muito bom vê-la! – quando eles, finalmente, se afastaram, Edward se virou para mim. – Isabella essa é Alice Brandon, uma velha amiga.

- Olá. – sorri, levantei-me para estender a mão, mas ela me olhou de cima a baixo, como se me avaliasse e sorriu abertamente.

- Olá para você também, boneca. – olhei para Edward, que só riu e lhe deu um beliscão.

- Comporte-se Brandon! Isabella é minha.

- Não vejo nenhuma marca ou coleira nela.

- Ela é nova nessa coisa, mas como já te disse, é minha. – ele se afastou dela voltando a se sentar, ela suspirou.

- Uma pena, ela é adorável!

Como é?

Edward deve ter capitado o meu olhar chocado, pois pigarreou mudando de assunto, eles falaram sobre nada de realmente importante e marcaram de se reencontrar outro dia qualquer, em seguida ela partiu.

Vi que ela foi para uma mesa, não muito longe da nossa, na qual um homem a esperava, mesmo sentado, dava para notar como ele era alto, bem mais alto do que a tal Alice, o cabelo do rapaz era loiro e um pouco cumprido, ele parecia ser muito bonito, mas era difícil dizer, já que ele mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Isabella? – voltei à atenção para Edward.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Desculpe-me por Alice, ela é...

- Inconveniente?

- Uma boa palavra.

- Ela já foi a sua SUB?

- Deus não! Nunca, Alice seria uma SUB.

- Por quê?

- Bem ela é uma Domme. Acredite, não há um osso submisso naquele ser pequeno. – riu.

- Ela parece ser mandona.

- Acredite, ela é muito mandona.

- O rapaz com ela, é o SUB dela? – Edward olhou rapidamente e assentiu.

- Sim, Jasper, acho eu... Eles estão juntos há anos, ele é completamente louco por ela.

- Que bom! Por um momento pensei que ela me quisesse como submissa dela. – comecei a rir, mas Edward grunhiu.

- Acredite, ela queria.

- Mas e o tal Jasper? Tipo, ela gosta de homens, não gosta?

- Alguns DOM ou Domme são bisexuais.

- Oh, certo, mas e ele não se importa, em partilhar ela com outros, ou outras?

- Se a Domme dele gosta de trazer novas pessoas para a cama deles, ele deve gostar também, ou não estaria com ela.

- Eu não suportaria partilhar você com ninguém.

- Nem eu neném.

O garçom finalmente voltou com o meu suco, logo em seguida, veio o nosso jantar.

Comemos com calma, conversando um pouco. Edward me falava sobre o seu dia na empresa e eu lhe contei sobre a minha tarde ao lado de Rosie; de como não conseguia me decidir o que estudar na faculdade...

Ele afirmava que quando chegasse a hora certa, eu encontraria o curso que mais me agradaria, todavia, eu tinha algumas duvidas, nada parecia me interessar.

Quando terminamos de comer, Edward me levou para o terceiro andar, a fim de dançar. E aquilo sim, era uma bela boate.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, era como se tivéssemos sido teletransportados para outro mundo. A boate era enorme, dentro, estava fervilhando de pessoas dançando, bebendo, se movendo... Uma música sensual e agitada tocava ao fundo, enquanto luzes piscavam no teto e nas paredes.

- Isso é incrível!

- Bem impressionante, hein?

- Quando disse que tinha uma boate, eu achei que estava zoando comigo. – ele riu e me abraçou.

- Tão cética, tsci, tsci, tsci, nunca duvide do seu Senhor, neném.

- Não duvidarei mais!

- Boa menina.

Edward me guiou até o bar, que ficava no fundo, pediu uma cerveja para ele e um refrigerante para mim.

Depois de terminar, eu lhe pedi licença para ir ao banheiro, ele me indicou o caminho, o achei fácil, perto de uma escada que dava para uma espécie de plataforma. Edward disse que subindo as escadas, dava direto na área VIP, mas era reservada, só o dono subia lá.

Felizmente a fila não estava muito grande, então foi rápido.

Quando sai e comecei a procurar por Edward, topei com a tal Alice, ela sorriu maliciosamente, se colocando no meu caminho.

- Olá Isabella!

- Oi. – ela se aproximou de mim para não gritar, senti um pouco de pânico por um momento.

- Está perdida boneca?

- Não, Edward me espera no bar. – ela se afastou de mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Edward?

- Ele disse que eu podia... – ela riu.

- Ah Edward, adora quebrar as regras, ele é um rebelde. Já eu adoro as regras, e adoraria ter você Isabella... – ela passou a mão pelos meus braços, o meu pânico agora era quase gigantesco.

**Ai meu Deus! Cadê Edward quando se precisa dele?**

* * *

**N/A: Eita Alice uma Domme e interessada na Bella O.o**

**Por essa eu não esperava**

**To tão chocada e vcs? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora, adoro o Edward, ele é um DOM tão fofo ne *.***

**Super sexy e divertido**

**Amoooo**

**E agora, esse mistério todo da Rosie e do Charlie sera?**

**Oo**

**Não revelarei nada kkkkkkkkk**

**Adorandoooo os coments e o amor de vcs**

**Então vou parar de falar e vão ler**

**Pra quem não viu, postei uma fic nova**

**Twilight? Acho que não! ta no meu perfil, vão ler**

**nos falamos no grupo pervas**

**comentem muitãoooooo**

**.**

**N/B – Cataporas ambulantes! E agora, quem irá salvar a pobre Bella?! Galera, o que acharam do Charles ter ido para um jantar de negócios, justamente quando a Rose poderá levar umas palmadinhas? Hummmmm, sei não, o Emmett, que nem apareceu na história e nem sei se vai aparecer, deve está... Pois é... mas bem, comments, please!**

**TUCA...**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

- Ah, Edward adora quebrar as regras, ele é um rebelde. Já eu adoro as regras, e adoraria ter você Isabella... – ela passou a mão pelo meu braço, o meu pânico agora era gigantesco.

Ai meu Deus!Cadê Edward quando se precisa dele?

Nunca, em um milhão de anos, eu me imaginei naquela situação, em uma boate quase sendo abordada por uma mulher, pior ainda, uma mulher mais baixa do que eu...

Engolindo em secoo meu nervosismo, eu dei um passo para longe dela.

- Desculpe-me, mas não! Eu gosto de Edward.

- Vamos boneca, eu poderia te mostrar a verdadeira vida BDSM. – estremeci, duvidava que gostasse de seu estilo BDSM. Eu só estava me dando bem naquela situação, porque Edward era mais relaxado com as regras.

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, para negar novamente, um par de braços fortes e familiares me rodeou. Graças a Deus!O queixo de Edward se apoiou na minha cabeça e nervosamente, agarrei as suas mãos que estavam a minha volta, ele me apertou mais ainda em seus braços e relaxei as costas contra o seu peito.

- Alice, eu acredito que tenha deixado claro que Isabella me pertence.

- Eu só queria ter certeza, Edward. – pronunciou o nome dele sarcasticamente.

- Tem agora Brandon? – ela riu.

- Ainda não sei, ela parece em dúvida...

- Eu não! – a interrompi me pressionando mais contra Edward, ele grunhiu.

- Diabos Alice, você a assustou. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha me encarando e me encolhi baixando o olhar.

- Eu vejo! Parece que ela não está pronta para essa vida ainda.

- Pronta ou não, ela não é assunto seu, ela é _MINHA!_– pontuou cada palavra e a baixinha sorriu.

- Como quiser Edward. – tão rápido quanto apareceu, ela se foi...Assim que ela sumiu de vista, eu respirei aliviada.

Edward me virou em seus braços, me encarando seriamente.

- Hey neném, não precisa ter medo, ninguém vai te forçar a nada.

- Não?

- Claro que não, nenhum DOM faria isso. Qualquer interação entre uma SUB e um DOM tem que ser de acordo com a SUB. Lembre-se sempre disso!Não importa a situação, você sempre estará no comando, uma palavra sua e tudo acaba...

- Diz no quarto de brincar?

- Também!Em qualquer situação, o poder é sempre seu. O meu objetivo é manter a minha doce menina feliz. – sorri francamente e o abracei.

- Ok. Obrigada. – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Venha neném, vamos dançar.

Sorri enquanto eu era puxada para o meio dos casais, Edward me abraçou por trás, me balançando no ritmo da música lenta e sensual que tocava ao fundo, suspirei me deixando envolver por ele, então tentei esquecer aquela mulher bizarra. Tudo que importa, na verdade, é o meu Senhor e o seu corpo colado ao meu.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente, observando o meu entorno, assim que a minha visão se acostumouà escuridão, percebi que estava no quarto de para o lado e sorri ao vê-lo espalhado do seu lado na cama.

Queria me aconchegar a ele, mas estava com sede. Saí da cama em silêncio e agarrei a sua camisa que estava pelo chão. Ao chegarmos da boate, Edward havia praticamente rasgado o meu vestido do corpo e me possuído. Sim, possuído!Esta seria a palavra que melhor definiria a formaem que ele me jogou na cama e me fodeu, como ele mesmo vocalizou.

Sorrindo, abotoei uns dois botões e desci.

Depois de tomar a minha água, fiz o meu caminho de volta, mas antes de chegar ao quarto em que estávamos, parei em frente ao "_play room_" de Edward, mordi os lábios olhando para a porta do lugar,então pensei que dar uma olhadinha não faria mal, faria?

Sem conter a minha curiosidade fui até o a porta estava aberta, suspirando a empurrei até o fim e acendi a luz no interruptor que achei no canto,bem ao lado da a respiração, já esperando ver as mais bizarras coisas, mas para a minha mais completa surpresa, parecia um quarto normal.

Era um quarto claro e bonito, decorado em tons branco e mogno. Havia uma grande cama de dossel, com pilares que iam até o teto, muito linda mesmo, havia também um grande sofá marrom escuro que parecia muito confortável e um enorme guarda-roupa de mogno. Adentrei mais um pouco no quarto, olhando tudo em volta, mas não havia nada de estranho ou esquisito.

Fui até o guarda-roupa e o abri...a minha boca caiu aberta quando, em vez de roupas penduradas havia chicotes e algemas? Jesus o que era aquilo? Abri uma das gavetas,me surpreendi ao ver alguns pênis de borracha, ri baixinho e abri outra gaveta, lá achei umas correntes com umas coisinhas estranhas na ponta...

- Achou o quarto de brincar neném? – ofeguei me virando rapidamente, Edward estava nu à porta, só me observando.

- Eu... hmmm... a... – ele sorriu maliciosamente e entrou mais ainda dentro do quarto, já fechando a porta, o barulho me fez saltar e engolir em seco.

- O que foi? Com medo Isabella?

- Não, não, quer dizer, bem, um pouco nervosa... – ele se aproximou mais e começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele que eu usava.

- Não fique... Agora, saiba que há uma regra muito importante no quarto de brincar...aqui, nunca usamos roupa.

Sorri quando ele se livrou da camisa a jogando sobre o sofá e passou a mão pelos meus seios.

- Ah bem melhor... Agora seja uma boa menina e suba na cama, deite-se de costas e abra bem as suas pernas.

Rapidamente o obedeci! Eu aindao ouvi abrindo algumas das gavetas, engoli em seco, enquanto esperava... Então, senti o colchão se afundando e observei Edward de joelhos na cama, ele sorriu me mostrando alguns lenços vermelho e cumpridos, ele os colocou sobre o colchão, pegou um deles e o levou as minhas pernas, amarrando o meu tornozelo a ponta do pilar da cama.

Arregalei os olhos quando o percebi fazer o mesmo como outro lenço, repetindo o ato depois com os meus braç terminou de me amarrar, ele se afastou, olhou-me fixamente e sorriu.

- Bonita...

- Edward?

- Tsci, tsci, tci, aqui é sempre Senhor Isabella, não me faça te castigar.

- Desculpe Senhor.

- Melhor! Agora, isso é importante, preste bem atenção vou brincar com o seu corpo, os seus seios, a sua buceta...enfim, com cada parte de seu corpo que eu deseje. Você pode gemer, pode gritar, mas, por favor, seja respeitosa... Estamos entendidos?

- Sim Senhor!

- Boa menina! – ele se afastou da cama e voltou com aquela corrente estranha.

Sorrindo, se ajoelhou na cama ficando sobre mim.

- Esse é um prendedor de mamilos. Bonito, não é?

Prendedor de mamilos? Que diabos é isso?

Edward sorriu, imagino que pela minha cara de surpresa, mas não disse nada, só abaixou a cabeça e tomou um mamilo na boca...Ofeguei, quando ele começou a chupá-lo e mordiscá-lo.O meu corpo inteiro se acendeu e eu me arquei gemendo baixinho. A sua boca continuou no bico, chupando e lambendo, deixando o mamilo duro e pontudo, a minha buceta começou a piscar e eu gemi querendo esfregar as coxas, mas não dava...

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Edward colocou a parte do final da corrente no meu mamilo, percebi que tinha o formato de um bico, ele o colocou e o apertou, ofeguei quando o metal frio encostou-se aomeu pico. Satisfeito, Edward passou a lamber o outro mamilo e recomeçou a tortura deliciosa. Contorcia-me e gemia embaixo dele, mas ele só dava atenção ao meu mamilo. Assim que o bico ficou duro, ele colocou a outra ponta da corrente e a apertou.

- AAhh...

- Isso neném, está gostoso?

- Sim Senhor... – ele sorriu e deu um pequeno puxão na corrente, os meus bicos pulsaram assim como o meu clitóris.

Jesus!

Edward riu, saiu da cama, ouvi-o abrindo mais gavetas, mas o meu corpo estava pulsando e era difícil me concentrar no que acontecia ao meu redor. Senti a cama afundando novamente, dessa vez, Edward estava entre as minhas pernas, ele segurava algo pequeno na mão, eu o senti colocando em mim...era como uma calcinha, mas havia algo mais pesado no meio, ele encaixou o que parecia ser redondo e pequeno direto em meu clitóris, comecei a abrir a boca para perguntar o que era, mas ao ouvir um clique, um zumbido baixo se iniciou, assim como uma pulsação diretamente em meu ponto sensível.

- Oh... ow... – urrei olhando para Edward que segurava algo na mão.

- Um vibrador!Gosta neném?

- Vibrador? Eu... – minhas palavras morreram, quando ficou mais forte e arfei arqueando o corpo, Edward ficou me encarando, entre as minhas pernas, com um sorriso.

- Tão bonita! – sussurrou e mexeu no que parecia ser um controle e a pulsação ficou mais forte e rápida.

Gemi e gritei, sentindo o meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.O meu corpo todo formigando e a antecipação se construindo... Edward ficou aumentando e diminuindo a força do vibrador e o meu orgasmo ficava, por vezes, à borda...cada vez mais próximo de me devastar, porém foi quando ele deu um puxão um pouco mais forte no prendedor de mamilos, que eu não pude agüentar mais e vim com seiva...

- Oh meu... Senhor... – gritei com a intensidade de "_minha pequena morte_", como dizem os franceses.

Edward gemeu e deixou o vibrador ao máximo, nisso parecia que eu iria explodir...logo um segundo orgasmo se juntou ao primeiro. E depois disso, o meu pobre corpo não me pertencia mais...

Ele continuou me provocando e provocando, pelo que me pareceu horas...Eu estava mole, arfante e ainda gozando. Edward, ora aumentava a intensidade do vibrador, ora a diminuía eora dava puxões na corrente pressa aos meus seios, então eu apenas gozava... Maravilhosamente, gozava... Mas mesmo tendo tanto prazer, ainda sentia a necessidade de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Era como um vazio que precisava ser preenchido, os meus orgasmos pareciam estar pela metade, se é que isso fosse possível. Depois de uma nova onda de orgasmo, olhei para Edward em desespero...

- Por favor, Senhor...

- O que deseja neném? Diga e será seu...

- O seu _PAU_! – arfei quando ele deu um puxão mais forte na corrente.

- Hmmm, quer que te foda?

- Sim... oh Senhor, simmmm...

- Forte?

- Por favor...

- Rápido?

- Oh Deus, sim... – ele sorriu e sem desligar o vibrador, só colocando o controle de lado, ficou sobre mim e empurrou o seu pau para dentro.

Gritei vindo imediatamente. Gozando como se devia, e dessa vez, por completo.

Edward grunhiu, enquanto a minha buceta piscava em volta de seu pau, ele respirou fundo e esperou um momento, em seguida, começou a se mover, rápido e forte. Me fudendo como prometera.

- Oh meu... Senhor... – gritei querendo agarrá-lo, mas estava muito bem pressa, só consegui agarrar as cordas em meus pulsos e arquear o meu corpo em busca do dele.

Edward pranteou se movendo com rapidez e força em cima de mim, fechei os olhos perdida no mais delicioso prazer, as suas investidas estavam me deixando em êxtase. Sem parar de me fuder, ele puxou a corrente e caturrei, o vibrador pulsava, excitando o meu clitóris, sem aguentar mais, eu gozei de novo.

- Porra sim... – ele grunhiu empurrando mais agudo e rápido, o calor de seu pau me preenchendo, me fez vir de novo e de novo...

Parecia que os orgasmos não tinham mais fim, como disse antes, o meu pobre corpo não me pertencia mais, era dele... Edward aproveitou tudo de mim, me fudendo, me fazendo sua... Quando ele veio, o seu gozo me preencheu completamente, me fazendo urrar de prazer, Edward caiu sobre mim respirando com dificuldade, assim como eu.

Quando ele se afastou, tirou o vibrador e sorriu se inclinando para me beijar rapidamente nos lábios.

- Você foi ótima, neném. – sorri fracamente e suspirei aliviada quando ele afastou o vibrador, acho que não agüentaria gozar mais...

Vi Edward se afastando e indo até a saída do "_play room_", estranhei quando ele apagou a luz e abriu a porta, já pronto para sair.

- Senhor? – chamei com um pouco de pânico.

- Sim, Isabella?

- Vai... vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Sim, é o seu castigo por bisbilhotar! Pela manhã eu te solto!

- Mas... – ele não esperou que eu falasse, simplesmente saiu e se foi.

Fiquei encarando a porta aberta com um misto de horror, pânico e o pior, um grande tesão.

Ele realmente iria me deixar aqui? A noite toda?Sozinha? Amarrada?

Movi-me e o prendedor de mamilo pressionou o bico do seio, arfei...

Merda!

Pelo menos ele tirou o vibrador.

Engoli em seco e fiquei olhando para a porta. Quem sabe Edward não voltasse?

Mas ele não voltou, adormeci enquanto esperava, contudo ele não voltou...

Senti algo molhado em meu pulso e grunhi, tentei puxá-lo, mas algo me mantinha presa, abri os olhos de repente e suspirei aliviada ao ver Edward passando alguma coisa em meu pulso, notei que eu estava solta e respirei aliviada.

Edward evitava os meus olhos, enquanto continuava massageando o meu pulso, quando se deu por satisfeito, se levantou e esticou a mão.

- Venha Isabella... – timidamente me levantei testando os meus músculos, quando os senti firme, eu fiquei de pé e segurei a mão dele.

Senti algo frio na pele, então notei que ainda estava com os prendedores.

- Hmmm, Senhor? – ele finalmente me olhou e parecia meio ansioso.

- Sim?

- Não, não vai tirar? – apontei para a corrente e ele me encarou circunspecto.

- Não, eu gosto de como ficam em você. Venha, vamos comer.

Sem saber o que dizer, eu só o segui... Ao chegarmos à sala, vi várias coisas na mesa de centro, a TV estava ligada em um programa qualquer, Edward sentou e eu iria me sentar ao seu lado, mas ele negou.

- De joelhos no chão! – pisquei algumas vezes, ao ver o seu rosto sério, daí lógico, me ajoelhei, sentando sobre as pernas.

Ele pegou um pedaço de fruta, um morango e comeu. Eu lhe fitei, deveras, curiosa, então o vi pegar outro pedaço e o levar à minha boca, o encarei confusa.

- Coma neném. – abri a boca e ele me alimentou.

Durante toda a refeição, ele comia um pedaço de algo e em seguida me oferecia, ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Quando eu finalmente estava satisfeita, neguei e baixei a cabeça.

O notei dar de ombros e continuar a comer.

Enquanto esperava a próxima ordem, fiquei olhando para o tapete. Edward estava tão estranho, será que eu fiz algo que o chateou? Fiquei tentando pensar no que eu poderia ter feito, mas nada me vinha à cabeça. Eu não o respondia, nem desobedecia, senti o meu coração se apertar em pânico. O que será que eu fiz?

- Isabella? – olhei para ele e o vi suspirar. – Venha aqui amor... – ele bateu em suas coxas, ele usava somente uma calça de moletom, ele tinha o seu peito nu, mas nessa manhã, nem conseguia apreciá-lo

Rapidamente sentei em suas coxas, ele me rodeou com os braços e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço. Eu ainda o ouvi suspirar e em seguida me encarou.

- Você está chateada?

- Eu não sei. Eu...

- Diga?

- Eu fiz algo de errado?

- Errado? O que você poderia ter feito de errado?

- Eu não sei, mas você está diferente... ...deixou-me sozinha ontem e mal fala comigo, e ainda me fez comer no chão, o que eu fiz? – ele grunhiu.

- Nada neném, você não fez nada... O culpado sou eu!

- Você?!

- Sim, eu já deveria ter te ensinado o que uma relação como a nossa significa, mas eu fiquei adiando e adiando...

- Então é assim que vai ser sempre? – perguntei tristemente.

- Assim como?

- Vai me deixar sozinha e nem falar mais comigo?

- O quê? Não! Isso foi... Bem, é assim que eu brinco... me dá prazer ver você a minha mercê, dependendo de mim até para comer.

- Ah, mas não vai ser sempre assim?

- Não, claro que não! Mas você não deveria ter entrado no quarto de brincar, trouxe a tona o DOM que há em mim.

- Achei que ele estava sempre aí...

- Bem, ele está, mas eu tento controlá-lo ou pareceria um tirano o tempo todo. – sorri e me aconcheguei mais a ele.

- Sabe, antes de você me deixar sozinha, eu gostei do que fizemos.

- Sim? – assenti sem olhá-lo.

- Foi incrível! Nunca imaginei que se pudesse sentir tanto prazer... – ele lambeu a minha pele.

- Sim, foi lindo ver o seu corpo aberto e gozando sem nem ter o meu pau dentro... – corei, mas concordei.

Senti as suas mãos deslizando pelo meu corpo e ao chegar aos meus seios, ele deu um puxão no prendedor de mamilos.

- Ahh... – arfei e o escutei rir.

- Quero te fuder novamente, neném.

- Ok...

- No quarto de brincar. – olhei para ele hesitante.

- Vai me deixar sozinha de novo?

- Não, claro que não!

- Então eu gostaria... E muito...

- Bem, pois vamos! Eu quero vê-la montar em cima do meu pau. – os meus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele mal me deu tempo para registrar as suas palavras, se levantou me jogando sobre os ombros e espalmou a minha bunda.

- Vamos brincar neném...

[...]

Subi as escadas com as pernas um pouco vacilantes, quem diria que tanto sexo, podia nos deixar esgotada e dolorida, mas claro, também estava inteiramente saciada.

Agora, eu só precisava de um bom banho quente e estaria como nova, eu acho...

Mal cheguei ao topo das escadas, quando ouvi um pigarro, me voltei olhando para baixo e sorri ao ver papai.

- Oi pai...

- Isabella, isso são horas de chegar?

- Er...

- Onde estava?

- Com Rosie. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Estava todo esse tempo com Rosalie?

- Sim Senhor.

- E suponho que passou a noite toda com ela?

- Hmmm, sim? – saiu mais como uma pergunta, mas ele estava começando a me deixar nervosa.

- Certo! – papai parecia meio desconfiado e forcei um bocejo.

- Eu e Rosie tivemos um dia cheio, estou exausta, vou tirar um cochilo antes do jantar.

- Espere... – ele começou, mas eu já corria lá para cima.

Ao chegar ao meu quarto, tranquei a porta já me encostando a ela. Papai estava desconfiado. Teria que inventar um namorado para explicar as minhas escapadas. Pois conhecendo Edward, daríamos muitas...

Fui para o banheiro ligando a água quente, joguei alguns sais de banho e mergulhei na banheira ficando de molho por algum tempo, ou horas.

Quando saí da água, os meus dedos estavam enrugadinhos, vesti algo confortável para o jantar e desci.

Ao chegar à sala, ouvi papai conversando com alguém, havia um bonito rapaz alto e loiro falando com ele e sorrindo. Aproximei-me curiosa e os dois notaram a minha presença.

- Bella, venha conhecer JasperWhitlock.

- Olá Senhor Whitlock.

- Só Jasper, Srta. Swan.

- Então só Bella. – apertamos a mão e olhei feio para papai. – Poderia ter me dito que teríamos um convidado, né?

Eu estava de short jeans, uma regata folgada e chinelos, ambos olharam para mim e riram.

- Você está ótima, Bella.

- Sim querida, são só amigos.

Amigos? Havia mais?

Como se na sugestão, vindo da direção do banheiro, surgiu nada mais, nada menos do que Alice, a tarada. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha quando me viu e engoli em seco.

- Alice, aí está você! Venha conhecer Isabella, a minha filha.

- Sua filha? Que curioso!

- Por quê?

- Por nada, só não imaginava que tinha uma filha tão, bonita. – sorriu maliciosamente e novamente engoli em seco.

Olhei em pânico em volta, como se esperasse que Edward surgisse para me salvar, mas infelizmente, não tinha Edward desta vez.

Oh merda!

Mas espera...

Papai conhecia Alice?

Agora o mais preocupante era, que eu teria que jantar com a tarada, ou que além de Edward que era um DOM, papai conhecia Alice, que era uma Domme...

**Será que isso queria dizer alguma coisa?**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa pervas \o/**

**Eita que esse DOM ta mostrando as assinhas em kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Gosta de uma pervassidade hehe**

**Entãoooo, como ficou minha primeira cena escrita em um quarto de brincar? Sejam honestas, sério foi complicado fazer, colocar os brinquedinhos no meio da pervisse é mais dificil do que pensava kkkk, espero que tenha ficado bom né :D**

**Agora**

**amandooo os coments e o amor de vocês por esse DOM, adorei os comentarios sobre a ALice kkkkkk**

**Ela é bizarra em, e conhece o Charlie Oo**

**Será que papai Charlie é um DOM tambem? ou um SUB Oo, tudo é possivel nessa fic kkkkkkk**

**Agora sobre os pedidos pra pov do Edward, eu ainda não decidi se faço, tipo não me sinto pronta ainda pra entrar naquela mente perva e mandona kkkk**

**Mas quem sabe, como disse tudo é possivel ;)**

**Agora me vou, e nos vemos semana que vem \o/**

**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Pelo Amor do Amor... O que foi aquilo?! Charles desconfiado de Bella?! EPA! Será que ele saberia onde estava Rose? E que Rose não ESTAVA com Bells? Eu, hein... E Alice, Caracas, amiga de Charles, hum? Será que desta vez, a DIVA nos dará um POV do DOM? Um POV do EdDOMward no "Play Room", que tal? O máximo, né? Sei, sei... Meninas, só nos resta agora comentar e aguardar os próximos capítulos...**

**TUCA**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

Agora eu não sabia o que seria mais preocupante, se era eu ter que jantar com a tarada, ou saber que além de Edward, que era um DOM, papai conhecia Alice que era uma Domme...

Será que isso queria dizer alguma coisa?

Olhei curiosamente para o meu pai e seus amigos. De onde será que ele os conhecia? Será que o meu pai estava envolvido naquele meio, também? Isso era bem bizarro! Engolindo em seco, olhei para o meu pai...

- Então pai, de onde conhece Jasper e, er Alice?

- Sra. Brandon! – ele exigiu e eu logo me intimidei.

- Claro! Sra. Brandon... – ela olhou para Jasper, que se apressou de imediato, em ir até ela, o rapaz a abraçou envolvendo os seus braços em torno dela. Mesmo ela sendo menor que ele, ainda se podia sentir que era ela quem mandava.

- Temos negócios em comum.

Eles trocaram um olhar e estremeci! Isso não era bom... ...havia mais coisa ali que só "negócios".

Antes que eu fizesse mais perguntas que temesse as respostas, a tarada se dirigiu a mim.

- Bella, é uma jovem tão bonita, aposto que tem centenas de namorados. – olhei para o meu pai que me olhava com curiosidade.

- Só um na verdade.

- Tem um namorado?

- Bem, não é bem namorado, começamos agora, então é relativamente novo, sabe...

- E quando vou conhecê-lo?

- Quando ele estiver loucamente apaixonado por mim. – pai riu.

- Com medo de eu espantar o moleque.

Moleque? Quantos anos meu pai acha que tenho?

Ignorei essa parte e continuei.

- Na verdade sim, não seria o primeiro. – ele bufou sabendo que eu tinha razão, ao longo dos anos, espantou muitos namoradinhos, com a sua cara brava e as ameaças de morte.

Ele deve ter ficado imensamente feliz, quando parei de namorar ou pensar em garotos, mal sabia ele, que na realidade, eu estava mais interessada em seu sócio, do que nos garotos de minha idade, considerando a situação, era capaz de ele preferir os meus namoradinhos de outrora...

- Certo... – ela parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas uma das empregadas entrou anunciando o jantar.

Todos nós fomos para a sala de jantar, me vi sentada ao lado de Jasper e de frente para a tarada, enquanto papai sentava a cabeceira da mesa. O jantar foi servido e começamos a comer em silêncio, papai e Alice logo começaram uma conversa sobre a empresa e me virei para Jasper, que comia com os olhos baixos.

Lembrei-me de Edward dizendo que ele era o submisso de Alice.

Era muito estranho, ele parece ser tão normal.

Ele me pegou olhando para ele e sorriu brevemente.

- Bella, seu pai disse que começará uma faculdade em breve.

- Algumas semanas na verdade.

- Já decidiu qual curso irá cursar?

- Não sei realmente o que eu quero fazer... ...ainda... – falei tristemente, ele sorriu.

- Isso é comum, quando fui à faculdade, também não tinha nada em mente.

- E o que escolheu?

- Arte, mas passei um ano e meio enrolando antes de realmente me decidir.

- É um pintor?

- Pode se dizer que sim.

- Você é bom? – ele sorriu timidamente dando de ombros.

- Ele é extraordinário. – falou Alice, de repente, e Jasper baixou os olhos dando um pequeno sorriso de deleite com o elogio.

- Você tem algum quadro em exposição?

- Alguns... – murmurou e olhou de esguelha para a sua Domme, que sorriu abertamente.

- Recentemente, ele está expondo um de seus trabalhos em uma galeria, devia ir até lá Bella.

- Hmmm claro! Parece divertido.

Embora eu estivesse realmente curiosa para ver o trabalho de Jasper, eu só iria se pudesse arrastar Edward comigo. Vai que essa "psico" estivesse por lá.

- Você irá adorar Bella. – Jasper falou apressadamente, me olhando com ânsia, forcei um sorriso.

Com certeza, Edward teria que ir comigo.

A conversa no jantar voltou a ser em torno do trabalho de papai, então eu simplesmente, me preocupei, apenas, em terminar a minha refeição. Estávamos na sobremesa quando ouvi papai falar o nome de Edward, rapidamente, eu tentei me focar no assunto.

- É absolutamente hilário ver Edward fugindo de Denali. – a "psico" riu.

- Edward sempre odiou mulheres agressivas. Dar-lhe-ei algumas dicas quando for à empresa amanhã.

- Sim, ela precisa delas... – ele riu e grunhi.

Que porra de dicas?

Olhei feio para a "psico", ela estava querendo me derrubar... Pois sim! Ela não me conhecia...

Senti uma mão na minha coxa esquerda, me virei para Jasper, ele me lançou um olhar de desculpas, imagino que ele notou o que a sua Domme estava insinuando fazer.

Forcei um sorriso e relaxei um pouco.

- Pai, talvez a Srta. Denali não faça o tipo de Edward. – falei me intrometendo na conversa, ele sorriu.

- Querida, Edward precisa de um pouco de ajuda, há anos que ele não se envolve com alguém. Estou preocupado que o homem vá virar um monge, em breve. – Alice riu.

- Isso seria interessante. Mas acredite Charlie, o nosso Edward não tem nenhuma vocação para monge.

- Realmente, ele chocaria os monges. – ambos riram e rolei os olhos.

Papai sabia de algo...

- Que tal vir no fim de semana à galeria Bella? – Jasper convidou, mas antes que eu abrisse a boca, papai se intrometeu.

- Uma ideia esplêndida! Poderemos ir todos, chamarei Edward também. E você Bella, poderá trazer o seu namoradinho. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio.

- Não vai rolar, mas posso levar Rosie?

- Rosie? – a "psico" nos olhou com curiosidade.

- A melhor amiga de Bella. Rosalie Hale, uma jovem adorável.

- Claro, ela será mais do que bem vinda.

Melhor manter Rosie longe dessa "psico".

Voltei-me para Jasper.

- Eu adoraria ir neste fim de semana. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Vou lhe passar o endereço.

- Jasper amor, Charlie sabe o endereço, ele levará a adorável Bella. – ele baixou os olhos.

- Sim, perdoe-me... – ela sorriu satisfeita e voltou a falar com papai.

Eu já tinha acabado e pedi licença para sair. Jasper também saiu e o guiei para a sala de visitas, onde nos sentamos em um dos sofás existentes ali. Olhei em direção a sala de jantar e como eles pareciam não vir ainda, aproveitei para conversar com ele.

- Então você é um submisso? – ele arregalou os olhos, olhando em volta freneticamente.

- Como?

- Eu o vi no restaurante com Alice... er Sra. Brandon. – ele pareceu relaxar.

- Ah sim, ela é minha Domme. – falou sonhadoramente.

- Edward é o meu DOM. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Alice sabe?

- Sim. – ele fez uma careta.

- Ela está tentando te roubar dele... – ele parecia triste e sem pensar peguei a sua mão.

- Você não fica chateado, sabe, de ela querer outros com vocês? – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu a amo, faria qualquer coisa por ela. – empinei o meu queixo.

- Me recuso a dividir Edward! – ele sorriu.

- Então, aconselho que seja firme nisso. Pois não é agradável ver o seu Senhor com outros...

- Sinto muito...

- Eu já me acostumei, não é como se fosse sempre. Na maior parte do tempo eu sou só dela.

- Ok. Que bom.

- Então, realmente irá à galeria?

- Claro, estou ansiosa para ver os seus quadros.

- Sim, será ótimo a sua presença lá.

Ficamos em silêncio, eu estava gostando de Jasper, não da Domme "psico" dele, mas ele era ótimo. Será que ele podia sair sem Alice?

- Você pode sair sem a sua Domme?

- Claro, eu sou o seu submisso, não o seu prisioneiro. – ri.

- Desculpe, eu não conheço as regras muito bem ainda. Vocês são casados, não é?

- Somos, sim, há três anos.

- Legal. Eu gostei muito de você Jasper, gostaria de ser sua amiga.

- Eu adoraria Bella. Podemos marcar algo, um cinema ou almoço?

- Sim, você poderia me dar umas dicas. – ele riu.

- Será um prazer.

Antes que falássemos mais, papai e Alice se juntaram a nós, enrolei mais alguns minutinhos com eles, mas logo dei uma "boa noite" e subi para o meu quarto, não sem antes trocar os números de nossos telefones com Jasper.

Eu realmente havia gostado dele.

Pena que a sua Domme fosse meio "psico", mas o pobre rapaz não tinha culpa.

Só esperava que essa amizade não me trouxesse problemas.

[...]

Estava jogada no sofá da sala olhando os cursos oferecidos pela Faculdade em meu notebook, para ver se algum me interessava, mas a coisa não estava funcionando muito bem... ...de repente, o meu celular tocou e eu coloquei o note de lado, peguei o telefone que estava sobre a mesa de centro.

Sorri ao ver o nome de Edward piscando na tela.

- Alô?

- Isabella?

- Sim Senhor. – o ouvi respirar fundo.

- Me diga, que historia é essa de namoradinho?

- O quê?

Do que será ele estaria falando?

- Eu almocei com o seu pai hoje e ele me disse que você tinha um namoradinho. Que porra é essa, Isabella? – sem conseguir me conter, comecei a rir.

_**- I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A**_! – ele grunhiu e respirei fundo antes de falar.

- É você, Edward.

- Eu?

- Claro, né! Pai estava meio desconfiado de tantas saídas com a Rosie, vai ver ele a viu em algum lugar quando menti que estava com ela. Enfim, achei melhor inventar que estava namorando.

- Tinha que me chamar de namoradinho? – resmungou e voltei a rir.

- Edward não seja bobo, papai é quem está o chamando assim. Ele não gostou muito de saber que estou namorando. Aliás, você foi chamado de moleque também! – dessa vez ele riu.

- Sim, isso soa como Charlie. Perdoe-me neném, eu fiquei fora de mim.

- Tudo bem. Eu gosto que seja ciumento. – Edward bufou.

- Não é uma sensação agradável, acredite! Agora, me diga que historia é essa de ir à galeria de Whitlock?

- Conhece Jasper?

- Jasper? De onde o conhece?

- Pai o trouxe e a, Alice, para jantar em casa ontem. – Edward xingou baixinho.

- Ela não tentou nada, não é?

- Não, mas também não dei chance de ficar sozinha com ela.

- Bom, muito bom! Não confio em Alice.

- Achei que ela era sua amiga.

- Não somos exatamente amigos, nos conhecemos mais pelo nosso estilo de vida.

- Falando nisso, você é um DOM, Alice uma Domme, certo? Mas, como vocês conheceram o meu pai?

- Isso você terá que perguntar a ele neném...

- Mas...

- Tenho que ir! Não se esqueça de que nesse fim de semana você é só minha. – antes que eu dissesse algo, ele havia desligado, fiquei olhando para o aparelho com uma careta.

Ok então!

Teria que perguntar ao papai, mas temendo a resposta, vou adiar o máximo possível.

[...]

Quando sexta-feira finalmente chegou eu estava ansiosa, nos últimos dias, Edward esteve muito ocupado e o máximo que nos falamos, foi por telefone, então não era de estranhar que eu estivesse muito animada.

Aproveitei que papai não estava em casa e saí sem avisar, deixando uma breve mensagem de que iria dormir fora. Ele iria assumir que fui para casa de Rosie ou saí com o meu "namoradinho", como ele sempre se referia ao meu amado, quando tocávamos no assunto. Eu só conseguia sorrir, não conseguia imaginar Edward como um namoradinho.

Cheguei ao prédio de Edward, paguei a corrida, desci do taxi e fui para a portaria. Rapidamente me liberaram para entrar, pois o Sr. Cullen já me aguardava. Entrei no elevador indo diretamente para o andar em que ele morava, quando as portas se abriram, Edward estava ali esperando por mim.

Antes que eu falasse algo, fui tomada em seus braços e os seus lábios esmagados contra os meus, gemi deixando cair a minha mochila com as poucas roupas que trouxera e o abracei pelo pescoço, aproveitando os seus lábios maravilhosos.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou para que ambos recuperássemos o fôlego, sem me soltar, ele caminhou até o sofá sentando comigo enganchada em seu colo.

- Olá neném.

- Oi namoradinho. – ele grunhiu.

- Inferno, não use esse termo. Já basta o seu pai reclamando o tempo todo do tal do seu "namoradinho". – ri baixinho enterrando o meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Desculpe... – ele suspirou e me afastou para me olhar melhor.

- Está perdoada minha neném... ...desde que me deixe ver o seu corpo tentador... – corando me afastei mais um pouco e tirei a minha blusa e o sutiã, Edward gemeu subindo as mãos para os meus seios.

- Oh...

- Senti saudades neném.

- Eu também... – ele esfregou os meus mamilos com o polegar e me arquei em direção a ele, respirando pesadamente, então, Edward enterrou o rosto entre os meus seios, beijando a minha pele.

Meu corpo se arrepiou e me esfreguei em seu colo, já me sentindo úmida e quente. A boca dele deslizou para o meu seio, onde ele tomou o bico entre os lábios e o chupou forte, grunhi agarrando o seu cabelo, rebolando lentamente em seu colo, sentindo a sua ereção contra a minha entrada.

Mesmo através das roupas, eu podia sentir o calor que irradiava dele, ansiosa me esfreguei mais vigorosamente, querendo senti-lo dentro de mim.

- Minha pequena Bella. – sussurrou passando a beijar e mordiscar o outro bico, as suas mãos foram para a minha bunda e apertaram a minha carne nua.

Para facilitar eu estava de saia e sem calcinha.

Edward gemeu ao me encontrar seminua, se afastando um pouco, ele me fez levantar e empurrou a saia para baixo, saí dela ficando de frente para ele, meu corpo pulsando, ansiando por seu toque.

- Se vire Isabella! Apoie as mãos na mesa de centro.

Vacilei por um momento, mas sabendo que ele poderia se zangar, rapidamente o obedeci, me virando e apoiando as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesinha... A minha bunda ficou para cima, praticamente na cara de Edward, o ouvi grunhir e afastar as minhas pernas.

- Linda. – ele murmurou e abri a boca para falar, mas as palavras morreram ao sentir a sua língua em mim, quase caí, conforme ele empurrava a sua língua em meu interior.

Edward chupou e lambeu, até eu me transformar, completamente, em uma poça lamurienta de desejo... Empinando cada vez mais a bunda, querendo mais, muito mais do que somente a sua boca, eu queria mesmo o seu pau... A sua língua bateu em meu clitóris, que logo ele mordiscou, o meu corpo inteiro tremeu quando vim com força.

- Oh meu...

Mal terminei de ter um orgasmo, fui invadida pelo pau dele, ofeguei tremendo violentamente, Edward agarrou os meus quadris e investiu com força e rapidez... Eu arfei agarrando o aborda da mesa, como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Entre as investidas de Edward, eu tive outro orgasmo, ele urrou ao sentir a minha buceta o apertando, aquilo, só o incentivou para que ele me fudesse mais rápido e mais agudo. O que me fez gozar novamente, assim que ele veio dentro de mim.

Ficamos parados respirando com dificuldade por alguns minutos, o corpo de Edward pressionado contra o meu, me fazendo gemer baixinho... Ele me apertando contra si em reflexo.

Quando estamos conseguindo respirar normalmente, Edward se afastou e para a minha mais deliciosa surpresa, me pegou no colo, sorrindo, eu abracei o seu pescoço, enquanto era levada para o andar de cima.

- Aonde vamos?

- Banho...

- Hmmm, eu gostaria mesmo de um banho...

- Comigo?

- Sim, somente com o Senhor.

- Bom, muito bom! Pois estou ansioso para te fuder na banheira.

Corei de prazer e me aconcheguei mais a ele.

- Isso soa deveras gostoso.

- Ah acredite neném, vai ser mais do que gostoso...

[...]

Com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo, usando uma das regatas de Edward que ficou enorme em mim, sentei-me no sofá comendo uma fatia de pizza. Um filme qualquer passava na TV, mas nenhum de nós parecia muito interessado. Estávamos mais interessados na pizza, pois ambos estávamos famintos.

Depois de terminar a minha terceira fatia, estava lambendo os dedos, quando peguei Edward encarando a minha boca, rindo, peguei um guardanapo e terminei de me limpar.

- Então o que você costuma fazer, antes, quando uma das suas ex- SUBs passava o fim de semana aqui? – ele terminou de mastigar, dando de ombros.

- Passávamos um tempo no quarto de brincar, ela cozinha para mim, conversávamos, fudíamos... – ele sorriu e ao ver que ele havia terminado de comer me arrastei para o seu colo.

- Tenho que te chamar de Senhor, o fim de semana todo?

- Sim.

- E vamos ter um tempo no quarto de brincar?

- Definitivamente, sim!

- Vou ter que cozinhar?

- Depende, você sabe cozinhar?

- Não realmente... Na verdade, eu sou péssima na cozinha.

- Certo. Podemos dar um jeito nessa parte.

- Que jeito?

- Vou te ensinar a cozinhar. Gostaria neném?

- Sim Senhor.

- Boa menina.

- O que mais faremos?

- Vou lhe ensinar mais regras chatas de submissão, talvez você possa quebrar algumas, e assim ganhar umas boas palmadas, o que acha? – piscou divertido e lembrei-me das palmadas em seu escritório, o que me fez sorri corando.

- Eu gostaria... – Edward gemeu.

- Você é uma tentação Isabella... – ele começou a me beijar lentamente, gemi contra os seus lábios colocando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Edward enfiou a mão por dentro da regata que eu vestia e estremeci ao sentir as suas mãos grandes deslizando pelas minhas costas.

Ele roçou nas laterais dos meus seios e começou a levantar a minha roupa, quando um zumbido nos fez nos afastar...

- O que foi isso?

- Acho que a campainha.

- Campainha? – olhei em direção a porta do elevador e o zumbido veio de novo.

- Merda! É a campainha.

Edward levantou de um pulo, agarrou o meu pulso e sussurrou.

- Vá lá para cima e me espere. Livrar-me-ei de seja quem for e logo estarei com você. – me deu um beijo rápido e subi as escadas apressadamente.

Mal cheguei ao topo, parei ao reconhecer a voz de meu pai.

Merda!

O que ele fazia aqui?

Será que ele descobriu sobre nós?

- Charlie, o que faz aqui?

- Preciso conversar...

- Agora?

- Sim, é importante...

Sem um pingo de remorso, desci as escadas para poder ouvir melhor, não tudo, claro, já que não queria ser pega por papai usando somente a camiseta de Edward, seria no mínimo constrangedor.

- Certo, certo, se acalme homem, o que há? – ouvi o barulho de vidro e acho que era de uma garrafa, em seguida, papai suspirando alto. – Vamos Charlie me conte o que aconteceu.

- É tudo culpa daquela atrevida.

- Atrevida? – Edward riu, papai bufou.

- Sim, sim atrevida, ela está me deixando insano.

- Bem, é isso o que as_ Submissas_ atrevidas fazem... Eu lhe avisei!

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas achei que poderia dar um jeito nela, porém tudo que quero fazer é lhe dar umas boas palmadas.

- Então dê!

- Mas ela GOSTA... – Edward riu do tom exasperado de papai.

Eu só consegui ficar de boca aberta.

_Submissa atrevida_? Palmadas?

_**Foda-se papai é um DOM!**_

* * *

**N/A: Ow, esse final foi BOMBASTICOOOO em kkkkkkkkkk**

**Charlie um DOM, estranho kkkkkkkkk**

**E quem sera a submissa atrevida O.o**

**Alguém advinha?**

**Eita Jasper fazendo amizade com Bella, será isso bom ou ruim?**

**Curiosas bora comentar que saberemos semana que vem ;)**

**Adorando os comentarios e postando rapidinho ja que não deu ontem**

**A tecnologia tava sendo DUMAL com nossa beta e só deu pra ela me entregar hj **

**Mas aqui ta o capítulo e divirtam-se **

**fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B – Nostradamus pervo dos cocurutos de Deus me livre... Quem será essa lá? ...(ROSE?! – ALICE, eu hein?) Sei não, mas acho que o próximo capítulo promete... Comentem, implorem por um bônus, chantageiem... Quem sabe, né?**

**TUCA**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

Caí sentada nos últimos degraus da escada ainda em choque.

Meu pai é um DOM! Como Edward?

Ai meu Deus!

Eu vou precisar de terapia desse jeito.

- O que eu faço? – ouvi a voz de meu pai e Edward suspirou.

- Charlie eu já lhe disse, ela só faz isso porque você permite. Trate-a como uma Sub de fato! Utilize castigos, palavras de segurança... ...mostre um contrato a ela, daí será das duas ou uma: Ou ela vai perceber que essa vida não é para ela, ou vai começar a se comportar com uma verdadeira Sub.

- Eu acho que é isso mesmo, vou começar a agir assim...

- Isso mesmo! Mas tem que ser firme, não deixe os belos olhos dela, te amolecerem. Você era mais firme com Renée. – ele bufou alto.

- Renée era dócil, me amava e faria tudo por mim.

- Sua garota atrevida também fará, se você souber como controlá-la, ela será também.

- Rosalie? Eu duvido!

Porra!

Levantei de um pulo e devo ter feito barulho quando me choquei contra o corrimão, pois eles me ouviram.

- Está acompanhado?

- Bem sim, tenho uma nova garota... – Edward murmurou e me afastei mais da escada.

- Denalli?

- Jesus Charlie! Já lhe disse que não gosto daquela mulher. Acredite, não há um osso submisso nela.

- Eu acredito, mas achei que daria a ela uma chance... Olhe para mim, eu estou com a peste da Rosalie! – Edward riu.

- Acredite, eu não sou do tipo que recebe ordens... Eu gosto de dá-las, e aquela mulher, nunca aceitaria o meu estilo de vida.

- Sim, eu imagino. Eu... – papai suspirou. – Desculpe incomodá-lo em sua casa quando está acompanhado, ligarei da próxima vez...

- Não se preocupe Charlie. Vou dar uma folga a minha garota e amanhã sairemos para beber, o que acha?

- Não, eu prometi a Rosalie que iríamos a uma boate.

- Ah, isso é bom! Leve-a em uma das salas e a deixe ver uma cena. Pode lhe fazer perceber as coisas com mais clareza.

- Pode ser... Mas podemos ir no domingo?

- Claro!

- Ah, eu prometi a Isabella levá-la a galeria do Whitlock, mas tenho algumas reuniões amanhã. Você se importaria em acompanhá-la?

- Não, será um imenso prazer fazer companhia a pequena Bella... – papai riu.

- Pequena Bella... Adoro a minha pequena, embora ela não seja mais tão pequena...

- Ainda preocupado com o namorado?

- Namoradinho! – pai resmungou e ouvi barulho de passos, ao invés de continuar ouvindo, corri para o quarto de Edward o mais rápido que pude.

Ao entrar, me sentei na cama olhando ansiosamente para a porta, poucos minutos depois Edward entrou, com uma expressão séria.

- O quanto ouviu?

- Meu pai é um DOM e está transando com a minha melhor amiga? – ele fez uma careta.

- Isabella, não me faça perguntas que eu não queira ou possa responder... Questione ao seu pai, ou a sua amiga.

- Mas eu ouvi... – me calei diante do seu olhar.

- Sim, ouviu uma conversa particular, entre mim e um amigo... Pelo que me lembre, eu a mandei vir para o quarto.

- Edward eu...

- Quero que tire as suas roupas e vá para o quarto de brincar. – engoli em seco e escorreguei para fora da cama.

Rapidamente, tirei a camiseta dele que eu vestia, baixei a cabeça e saí do quarto principal indo para o "quarto de brincar". Como Edward havia me instruído antes, parei ao lado da cama de joelhos e cabeça baixa.

A minha mente ainda estava uma confusão em relação à recém-descoberta de meu pai e Rosie estarem juntos, mas todos os pensamentos fugiram da minha cabeça quando a porta se abriu, embora eu quisesse olhar, continuei com os olhos no chão, pois tinha certeza que se eu o desobedecesse, eu iria ganhar umas boas palmadas e não seria nada agradável, como foi da última vez.

Senti Edward passando do meu lado, ele pegou um punhado do meu cabelo, me fazendo erguer o rosto, a sua expressão ainda era séria e eu mordi os lábios nervosamente.

- Eu não quero ouvir uma única palavra sua Isabella, a não ser gemidos, você entendeu? – continuei em silêncio e ele assentiu satisfeito.

Soltando o meu cabelo, ele se afastou e o ouvi indo até o guarda-roupa, então escutei o barulho dele revirando as gavetas, pouco tempo depois, ele voltou... Ele agarrou o meu braço me erguendo.

- Erga os braços acima da cabeça. – assim que os ergui, senti-o fechando algo em meus pulsos.

Hesitante, olhei de canto de olho, algemas? De couro negro, mas não machucavam, deviam ter algo em volta do meu pulso, pois era macio e não me apertava à pele.

A mão grande de Edward deslizou por minhas costas, chegando a minha bunda, local que ele deu um bom apertão. Arfei e comecei a baixar os braços, ele apertou o meu bumbum novamente, dessa vez mais forte.

- Tsci, tsci, tsci, eu mandei baixar os braços? – os ergui rapidamente, ele massageou a minha bunda em aprovação.

- Boa garota...

Ofeguei quando Edward, de repente, me levantou, me levando para longe da cama, engoli nervosamente, enquanto o observava me encaminhar para mais próximo ao closet, ao me por no chão, Edward passou as mãos por meus braços e ao chegar às algemas, agarrou o meu pulso e me ergueu... Dei um gritinho nervoso ao ser presa ao que parecia ser um tipo de gancho que estava no teto. Os meus pés ficaram a poucos centímetros do chão, mas ainda assim, era uma sensação estranha não poder sentir o chão sob os meus pés.

Recebi um beliscão no mamilo e ofeguei, olhei para Edward que sorria para si mesmo.

- Essa é uma visão bonita. – a sua mão passeou pelo meu corpo, descendo até a minha entrada, então ele acariciou entre as minhas pernas, me deixando totalmente úmida, Edward gemeu baixo, enquanto deslizava um dedo dentro de mim.

- Bem molhada... – arfei quando ele bombeou o seu dedo longo e grosso algumas vezes dentro e fora, mas se afastou rapidamente.

Vi pelo de canto de olho, ele lambendo o seu dedo e indo para o seu guarda roupas de brinquedos, esfreguei as coxas esperando para ver o que ele faria... ...depois de procurar por algum tempo, ele voltou...

Suspirei ao ver o que parecia ser um vibrador, como o da outra vez.

Mas esse era cumprido, como um pênis artificial, não tão cumprido quanto Edward claro, mas grande o suficiente...

- Abra as pernas Isabella!

As abri ao máximo que deu, ele sorriu e esfregou o vibrador em minha entrada o umedecendo, quando estava bem molhado, ele o empurrou para dentro de mim, gemi baixinho, ele me bombeou algumas vezes e deixou o vibrador afundar em meu interior... Esperei que ele o tirasse ou o ligasse, mas ele puxou algo do bolso e reconheci como sendo uma calcinha branca transparente.

Gentilmente ele a colocou em mim, e se afastou indo para a cama, se deitando com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, eu queria perguntar o que aconteceria então, quando o meu corpo se chacoalhou com a vibração dentro de mim, ofegante olhei para Edward que sorria enquanto mantinha um pequeno controle remoto nas mãos.

O assisti lamber os lábios, enquanto fitava extasiado o meu corpo... Ele ligava e desligava o aparelho, de novo e de novo... ...gemi alto com a sensação dentro de mim, o metal gelado pulsava, tremia... Oh Deuusss... meu prazer escorria por minhas pernas, jesus.

Comecei a sentir a familiar sensação de orgasmo, sentia a minha pequena morte chegando, a minha buceta se contraia vergonhosamente... Gemi alto conforme a vibração continuava dentro de mim... ...tão bom...

De repente parou e me contorci, eu estava tão perto...

Olhei para Edward que sorria, ele ficou alguns minutos me olhando, depois relaxou nos travesseiros.

Que filho da puta!

O meu corpo já começava a relaxar, quando a vibração voltou. Gemi alto com a pulsação mais forte que antes, dentro de mim. Joguei a cabeça para trás, me deleitando com o prazer que se espalhava pelo meu corpo, e de repente... ...parou novamente...

Respirando pesadamente, olhei para a cama e arfei alto, Edward havia abaixado as calças e acariciava o seu pau lentamente.

Pensei em pedir para ele me fudesse, mas ele havia me mandado nada dizer, então, eu fechei os lábios com força e só vislumbrei o seu pau, enquanto a sua mão subia e descia, desejando que fosse a minha, ou a minha boca ali... ...melhor ainda, que fosse a minha buceta...

A vibração começou novamente e gritei, o meu corpo se agitava em torno do prazer que pulsava em meu interior, se Edward tocasse o meu clitóris agora, eu viria com força, na verdade, se ele tocasse em mim, eu gozaria em segundos, mas nem uma coisa, nem outra aconteceram, ele, em vez disso, parou de manipular o controle do vibrador, e eu choraminguei...

Parecia que ele realmente queria me castigar e que seria um longo castigo...

Depois de várias vezes, ele deixar-me a borda do orgasmo e parar, Edward finalmente se cansou, então veio em minha direção, eu já devia estar com os olhos vidrados e babando, ansiando por mais, por gozar finalmente...

- Você foi uma boa menina Isabella, tão bonita quietinha, enquanto eu brincava com a sua buceta. Eu deveria deixá-la pendurada a noite toda, com a sua buceta ansiando por alivio, mas eu te quero tanto neném, que vou abrir uma exceção, mas só dessa vez.

Edward agarrou o meu queixo e a sua expressão se tornou séria, comigo erguida, estávamos praticamente rosto a rosto.

- A próxima vez, em que eu te der uma ordem, eu espero ser obedecido! Entendeu Isabella? – assenti rapidamente. – Quero que diga!

- Sim... Sim Senhor. – falei com a voz rouca, ele sorriu satisfeito, empurrou a calcinha para baixo rudemente, ao mesmo tempo em que tirou o vibrador de dentro de mim. Eu suspirei sentindo a falta, mas não por muito tempo...

Edward me virou e agarrando os meus quadris, se empurrou inteiro para dentro de mim. Gritei alto, quando o seu pau bateu fundo em meu interior, uma das mãos de Edward finalmente tocou o meu clitóris e foi o meu fim, eu gozei...

Forte...

Eu gozei uma vez atrás da outra, enquanto ele me fudia forte e rápido, sem nunca deixar de esfregar o meu clitóris.

Meu corpo se sacudia e minha vista parecia ter escurecido, enquanto o prazer parecia dominar o meu corpo completamente, cada parte de mim, parecia em chamas, os meus orgasmos não paravam nunca...

Quando finalmente Edward veio, o seu gozo me fazendo vir mais uma vez, ele saiu de mim e o senti me tirando do gancho, ele me segurou, me levando até a cama e tirando as algemas com rapidez.

Os meus olhos estavam pesados e o meu corpo flácido, eu mal conseguia me mover, Edward pegou o meu rosto e beijou os meus lábios.

- Você foi ótima, neném! A minha pequena e linda submissa... – sussurrou e sorri fracamente, antes de fechar os olhos e dormir imediatamente.

[...]

Abri os olhos aos pouquinhos olhando em volta.

Reconheci o quarto de Edward e bocejei. Estiquei o corpo sentindo os meus músculos protestarem, me sentando, vi que não havia roupas a vistas então me levantei.

Depois de usar o banheiro, desci nua até a sala, Edward bebia um copo de suco, enquanto lia o jornal.

- Senhor? – ele se voltou para mim e sorriu.

- Boa menina, lembrando das regras. Venha aqui e se ajoelhe perto de mim.

Assenti e ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, ele acariciou o meu cabelo, como se eu fosse um cachorro. Franzi as sobrancelhas para ele.

- O que foi minha menina bonita?

- Me sinto um cachorro. – ele riu.

- É uma brincadeira de submissão. – piscou e pegou um pedaço de morango e colocou na minha boca, mordi lambendo os lábios, ele sorriu e comeu o resto.

Como da outra vez, Edward me alimentou, quando eu estava satisfeita, ele me puxou para o seu colo e me beijou. Gemi abraçando o seu pescoço, então ele afastou a calça, colocando o seu pau para fora, me erguendo entrou em mim...

Grunhi sentindo a minha buceta umedecendo aos poucos, conforme ele me fudia lentamente. Quando estava todo dentro de mim, me beijou forte, até que eu gemesse e começasse a me esfregar nele.

Assim que eu estava pronta, ele começou a me fuder com força e rapidez. Embalancei sentindo o seu pau me devorar. Entrando e saindo com força e rapidez.

Não demoramos muito para gozar, assim que acabamos ficamos abraçados quietinhos por um momento.

- Senhor? – ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

- Diga neném?

- Ainda está bravo comigo? – ele sorriu e beijou o meu nariz.

- Não amor... Você já foi castigada e vamos esquecer o assunto.

- Sim Senhor... – ele beijou os meus lábios rapidamente e relaxou no sofá, me sentei.

- Vá tomar um banho, vamos sair um pouco. – comecei a me levantar, mas Edward me agarrou segurando o meu queixo.

- E você, neném?

- Eu?

- Está brava por ontem? – neguei.

- Eu... eu gostei Senhor.

- Minha pequena submissa atrevida. – sorri e o abracei apertado, ele me apertou e se levantou sem me soltar.

- Senhor?

- Vou tomar banho com você neném, quem sabe deixo você lavar o meu pau? – ri baixinho e ele mordiscou a minha orelha.

- Eu gostaria disso Senhor.

- Bem, pois o meu pau precisa de umas mãozinhas como as suas para deixá-lo limpinho. – piscou e ri.

Mal podia esperar...

Subimos e sorri todo o caminho.

[...]

Andamos pela galeria olhando os milhares de quadros existentes lá, suspirei quando vi um que parecia dois homens com uma mulher em um abraço intimo, mas as imagens eram escuras e disformes, como se fosse um desenho em que não se conseguia ver os rosto nem os detalhes, porém de algum modo, se podia ver a essência delas. Tudo era tão sensual e ao mesmo tempo bonito.

Edward ficou bem colado atrás de mim... As mãos dele em minha cintura, ele esfregou a sua semi-ereção contra a minha bunda, eu suspirei e me esfreguei nele...

- Gosta desse neném?

- É bonito.

- Muito! Mas eu não gostaria de presenciar a cena... – ri.

- Digo o mesmo, mas ainda sim, é sexy. – ele mordiscou o meu pescoço.

- Você é sexy minha menininha. Quando chegarmos a minha casa, eu vou fuder você de quatro.

- Sim Senhor! – ele rosnou e esfregou a sua ereção em mim novamente.

- Ah aí estão vocês. – todo o meu corpo esfriou, o que pareceu acontecer da mesma forma com Edward, quando vimos Alice.

Ela sorria abertamente e me olhava, me encolhi para perto de Edward que me abraçou um pouco mais apertado.

- Olá, Alice.

- Sra. Brandon. – ela lambeu os lábios fitando os meus peitos e cruzei os braços nervosamente.

- Olá queridos. Cadê Charlie? Não imagino você se esfregando com a filhinha dele se ele estivesse por perto. – ela riu e eu grunhi.

- Ele não pode vir.

- Que pena! Com certeza ele acharia interessante o seu interesse na nossa pequena Bella.

Nossa? Que nossa é essa?

- Aposto que ele acharia o seu interesse, interessante também... – ela riu.

- Isso com certeza... Mas eu sei lidar com Charlie.

- Alice, eu já disse não!

- Ela poderia querer...

- Bem, ela está na sua frente, pergunte-a! – Alice se voltou para mim.

- Isabella, gostaria de visitar o meu quarto de brincar?

- Nem pensar! – guinchei, Edward riu, já Alice estreitou os olhos.

- O que há de errado, ela tem medo do quarto? – olhou para Edward.

- Ela é perfeita no quarto. – Alice bufou.

- É por que eu não tenho um pau? Jasper estará lá, ele vai fudê-la gostoso! – piscou para mim e me afastei mais ainda, não que fosse possível já que Edward me abraçava.

Ele me apertou mais em seus braços.

- Eu não quero nem você nem Jasper. Gosto de Edward! – me apressei em dizer, ela olhou para Edward com uma cara nada feliz.

- Tão teimosa... Uma pena, eu adoraria brincar com o corpo dela. Nem se Edward estiver junto? – voltou a me olhar e neguei freneticamente.

Ela bufou.

Edward pegou o meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

- Amor, nós dê licença por uns minutos, eu preciso falar com Alice.

- Sim Senhor. – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Mais tarde... – assenti rindo, e depois de ganhar uma tapa na bunda, saí de perto deles.

Senti-me um pouco aliviada por estar longe dela.

Andei pelos corredores da espaçosa galeria, o lugar era bonito, decorado em tons de branco e vermelho carmim, com luzes baixas e uma música suave e sensual ao fundo, exatamente como as pinturas.

Estava olhando uma em que um casal trocava um beijo, ou pelo menos eu achava que fosse um beijo, quando senti alguém ao meu lado. Virei-me e sorri para Jasper.

- Olá!

- Isabella, é bom ver você!

- Me chame de Bella. – ele sorriu.

- Bella então. Está gostando?

- São lindas Jasper. Tão... bem sexys. – o meu rosto ficou vermelho, ele piscou para mim.

- É a idéia. Já tem alguma favorita.

- Ainda não. Mas gostei de todas.

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar as minhas favoritas, depois decidimos qual a sua.

- OK.

Andei com Jasper por um tempo, acabei gostando das mesmas que eles. Embora a maioria fosse sexy. Havia algumas românticas, com toques recatados e beijos doces, essas eram as favoritas de Jasper.

- Este é o homem. O que a toca. – embora, não desse para ver o sexo e saber qual era o homem e a mulher.

A imagem era impressionante, a mulher de acordo com Jasper, estava deitada e o homem debruçado sobre ela com a mão espalmada em seu corpo.

- Pode ser ao contrário?

- Claro, é só usar a imaginação. – sorri.

- Definitivamente é o meu favorito.

- Então é seu! – olhei para ele confusa.

- Como?

- Quero lhe dar ele. Você não gostou?

- Bem sim, claro, mas...

- Aceite Bella, é um presente, somos amigos, não?

- Sim, mas... – fomos distraídos por um barulho alto, vi Edward andando enfurecido em minha direção, parece que ele havia trombado em um garçom que rodeava a galeria levando taças de champanhe.

- Senhor?

- Sr. Cullen. – Jasper baixou os olhos, Edward o ignorou e me olhou.

- Vamos embora Isabella.

- Sim Senhor. – ele se voltou para Jasper.

- Perdoe-me Whitlock, mas devemos ir. Bella gostou de algum quadro? – hesitante apontei para o que estava olhando e ele assentiu.

- Mande para a minha casa com a conta.

- Eu... hmmm, eu o dei para ela. – Jasper murmurou e Edward pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- É muito gentil rapaz, mas eu comprarei para ela, se ela gostou dele.

- Como o Senhor quiser. – sem se despedir, ele se afastou e eu olhou confusa para Edward.

- Está tudo bem?

- Não, Denalli está aqui... – rosnou e grunhi.

- A Denalli que trabalha para você?

- Sim!

- O que ela quer?

- Aparentemente ser a minha Submissa.

**Minha boca caiu aberta e olhei o rosto irritado, e acredite, ele não era o único!**

* * *

**N/A: Ow por essa ninguém esperava em**

**EU não esperava, fiquei chocada kkkkkkkk**

**Mentira eu esperava que essa putania ainda ia aprontar alguma, mas podemos culpá-la? Quem não quer o Edward u.u**

**Eu sei que eu quero kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora, minha segunda cena no quarto de brincar, o que acharam? EU achei HOTtttt**

**E vocês?**

**Adorando o Jasper, um fofo *.***

**O que estão achando dele?**

**Agora Vacalice testa a minha paciência... VACALICE kkkkkkkk, acabei de inventar eu ri aki**

**Ta parei rsrs**

**Enfim, o que estão achandoo, comentem muitaooooo para eu saber ;)**

**Amei os últimos comentários, li todoooos u.u**

**Pq eu sempre leio viu u.u**

**Enfim, no próximo saberemos mais sobre Rosie e Charlie, Bella vai puxar a orelha da amiga kkkkkkk**

**Só promessas e promessas ;)**

**.**

**N/B – Ah ha, era a Rose mesmo!Hey, Renée era uma SUB..."filha de peixe, peixinho é"... (rs)**

**E essa tal de Denalli, hum? Tomara que a Bellinha tenha feito aulas de MuayThaie dê uns bons golpes nessa folgada... CommentsPlease... **

**TUCA!**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

Sem esperar por alguma reação minha, Edward agarrou o meu braço e me guiou para fora da galeria. Ainda chocada com a sua revelação, eu só o segui, estupefata demais parar falar algo.

Edward acenou para um táxi. Assim que ele parou, nós entramos. Ele deu o endereço de seu apartamento e me puxou para os seus braços, olhei para ele ansiosamente.

- Eu não a quero! – falou seriamente. E o seu olhar era sincero.

- Sei disso, mas...

- Hey, nada de MAS... Não sei qual é o jogo de Alice...

- Alice? – ele suspirou.

- Alice contou a Denali sobre o nosso estilo de vida e a está ensinando a ser uma boa Submissa, para que ela possa me agradar...

- Que vaca! – guinchei.

- Sim, é um modo de colocar.

- Por que ela está fazendo isso?

- Para ter você...

- Ela é louca?Mesmo que não estivéssemos juntos, eu não ficaria com ela.

Esfreguei o rosto com exasperação. Aquela mulher já estava começando a me irritar. Será que ela não conseguia entender o significado da palavra _NÃO_? Ah, pelo amor de Deus...

Edward tirou as minhas mãos de meu rosto e as levou aos seus lábios, com um pequeno sorriso, as beijou.

- Calma, amor! Com o tempo, ela perceberá que não importa o que ela faça, não terá você.

- Espero que sim. Não gosto dela, nem de ficar perto dela.

- Acredite, o sentimento é mútuo.

- Achei que eram amigos.

- Sim, já fomos!Porém, depois de alguns anos, o lado Domme dela, parece que se inseriu em todos os âmbitos de sua vida. Se pudesse, ela usaria um chicote de couro o tempo todo e bateria em quem dissesse NÃO a ela... – sussurrou olhando de esguelha para o taxista.

Ri baixinho, Edward beijou os meus lábios rapidamente.

O taxi parou em frente ao prédio de Edward, saímos e esperei enquanto ele pagava a corrida. De mãos dadas, subimos para a cobertura.

- Ainda é sábado, e ainda teremos todo o fim de semana para brincar, o quê quer fazer? – o abracei pela cintura.

- Hmmm, podemos ficar no apartamento, pedir comida e ver filmes? – ele sorriu.

- Isso parece tão normal.

- Eu sou normal! – ri beijando o seu peito firme.

- Não, você é extraordinária! Nada em você é normal, pequena Bella. – sorri abertamente e ficando nas pontas dos pés, o beijei com devoção.

O ping da porta se abrindo, nos fez nos afastar um pouco, então, eu o puxei para a sala. Ele me seguiu de bom grado, o empurrei no sofá e montei nele, as suas mãos foram parar em minha bunda e a apertou.

- Você tem uma bunda muito bonita, neném.

- Obrigada, eu acho... – ele riu e me deu um apertão forte.

- Tão macia e redondinha... Sabe como ela ficaria mais linda?

- Como? – ele se aproximou mais encostando os lábios ao meu ouvido.

- Com o meu pau enterrado nela... – me afastei abruptamente.

- Hein? – ofeguei, ele riu e voltou apertar a minha carne.

- Eu estou ansioso por comer a sua bunda, neném. – as minhas bochechas se aqueceram.

- Não... não acho que vá caber... – falei ansiosa, mas o seu sorriso perverso me fez estremecer.

- Acredite Isabella, quando eu terminar de brincar com o seu pequeno buraquinho, o meu pau vai caber bem direitinho...

- Hoje? – sussurrei, ele negou.

- Não. Embora, eu odeie ter que esperar, mas vai ser um processo um pouco lento. Vamos começar a partir de segunda...

- Segunda?

- Sim, você irá ao escritório na parte da manhã e voltará ao meu apartamento à noite. No sábado, você estará pronta para que eu possa me deliciar com a sua linda bundinha.

- O que fará comigo?

- Não se preocupe neném, vou garantir que você goste... – piscou e me colocou no sofá para que se levantasse.

O vi indo para a cozinha e a minha mente fervilhava imaginando o que ele faria comigo e com... bem, a minha bunda. Estremeci... nunca que ele caberia em mim... Só esperava que fosse lá o que Edward fosse fazer, não fosse muito doloroso... Ri para mim mesma. Tudo o que ele fazia, principalmente no quarto de brincar, era bem prazeroso. Não havia o que temer.

Mais relaxada, notei Edward voltar com o telefone em punho, enquanto ele pedia uma pizza, sorri dando um "ok" para ele. Quando ele desligou, fiquei de pé.

- Posso ir tomar banho, Senhor? – ele sorriu apreciativamente.

- Claro neném! Fique sem roupas, volte nua para baixo...

- Sim, Senhor.

Corri para tomar um banho, depois do dia confuso que tivemos, eu precisava muito...

Depois de uma ducha rápida, me sequei, não havia lavado os cabelos, só os prendi, soltei o coque que tinha feito, passando os dedos sobre as mechas até desembaraçar completamente.

Ao terminar, deixei a toalha no banheiro e desci nua... Ainda um pouco consciente de meu corpo despido, abracei-me... Ao chegar à sala, suspirei ao ver Edward sentado no sofá só de calça, ele havia se livrado da camisa, estava descalço e a sua calça estava aberta com o cinto desfeito. Ele está deveras gostoso...

- Venha antes que esfrie neném. – vi que a pizza já estava na mesa, assim como as bebidas.

Aproximei-me hesitante, será que ele iria querer brincar de cãozinho de novo?

Para a minha surpresa, ele me puxou para o seu colo, já me beijando apaixonadamente. Eu estava arfante quando ele se afastou um pouco, me colocou no sofá e pegou uma fatia de pizza, colocando-a em um prato e me deu.

Aceitei, comecei a mordiscar e antes de pegar uma para si, Edward ligou a TV e deu play em um filme.

Percebendo, quão faminta eu estava, ataquei a pizza sem reparar no filme. Ao terminar a minha terceira fatia, enquanto lambia os dedos, finalmente olhei para a tela e quase me engasguei... ainda bem que já tinha acabado de comer.

Edward havia deixado o som baixo, com certeza de propósito, pois de certo, havia muitos gemidos na cena que rolava na telinha. A mulher completamente amarrada recebia várias chicotadas na bunda, e pela cara de prazer dela, estava adorando.

Senti a boca de Edward em meu pescoço, chupando a minha pele, me arrepiei toda com o seu toque, misturado com a cena ao ato dele, já estava me sentindo muito molhada.

- É bonito, não é neném? Olhe como a bunda dela está vermelhinha. – engoli em seco, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Realmente a bunda da mulher chegava a brilhar, mas ela ainda parecia gostar, quando o cara se deu por satisfeito, ele abriu as calças e se posicionou para penetrá-la, ofeguei ao vê-lo empurrando o longo pênis para dentro da bunda dela.

Olhei para Edward que sorria.

- Lindo, não?

- O Senhor... bem, o Senhor vai usar um chicote em mim? – ele olhou para o meu corpo e lambeu os lábios.

- Definitivamente...

- Não vai doer?

- Acredite neném, quando eu acabar com você, estará implorando por mais... – suspirei.

Será? Será que eu realmente gostaria de apanhar?

Embora eu tenha gostado das palmadas. E muito! Um chicote parecia doer.

A mão de Edward apertou a minha coxa esquerda subindo e descendo por minha pele.

- Não pense muito neném. Só sinta, nunca farei nada que a machuque.

- Eu sei, confio em você! É só que chicote parece tão...

- Assustador?

- Sim... – suspirei aliviada por ele me entender.

- Não é! Será tudo, menos assustador.

- Ok, eu acho... – ele riu.

- Minha pequena menina corajosa. Venha, vamos para o quarto, quero chupar a sua doce buceta...

Meu corpo todo se arrepiou com a promessa vedada, antes mesmo que eu esperasse, eu fui jogada nos ombros de Edward.

- Senhor? – recebi uma palmada na bunda que me fez, me contorcer toda.

- Quieta mulher! Eu vou me aproveitar de seu corpo agora, seja uma boa menina e fique quietinha...

Ri baixinho, mas obedeci. Chegarmos ao quarto e fui jogada, literalmente, na cama, enquanto era encarada pelo olhar predador de Edward, eu quase fui uma má menina, mas me controlei... Vá que ele usasse o tal do chicote, eu ainda não estava preparada para aquilo...

[...]

Bocejei alto, olhei para o despertador, 7h15mim, eu ainda tinha quase uma hora antes de ir ver Edward.

Espreguicei-me na cama, esticando os músculos.

Embora no domingo não tenhamos ido ao quarto de brincar, um desperdício, diga-se de passagem, Edward me manteve na cama o dia todo. Eu estava com as pernas bambas, quando ele me mandou de volta para casa com o seu motorista, no final do dia.

Queria ter passado à noite com ele, mas ele tinha um compromisso com o meu pai, cedo no dia seguinte. E como ele não sabia à hora que aquilo acabaria, ele achou melhor que eu voltasse para casa.

Claro, com a promessa que estaria às oito e meia em sua sala, de saia e com calcinha.

Isso não seria bom...

Com certeza, ele aprontaria alguma. E do jeito que estou me tornando uma pervertida, é bem capaz de que eu goste...

Depois de uma última espreguiçada, me levantei indo direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho quente para acordar melhor. Mais desperta, vesti uma calcinha e uma das saias novas que eu havia comprado no shopping, uma rodada que parecia de colegial, Edward iria adorar. Coloquei uma camisa de botões branca com um sutiã, também, branco, além de um par de sapatilhas. Amarrei o meu cabelo com uma trança e ri internamente.

Edward iria adorar.

Desci para comer algo antes de ir. Mas acabei só por beliscar, estava um pouco nervosa para comer, ansiosa para saber o que Edward faria.

Chamei um taxi, parti em direção ao escritório.

Ao chegar ao prédio da S&C construções, paguei o taxista e fui direto para o elevador privativo de Edward. Ele havia me dado o seu cartão de acesso, então entrei direto quando as portas se abriram em sua sala, ele sorriu.

- Pequena Bella, bem na hora... – Edward parou de falar ao ver as minhas roupas.

- Bom dia Senhor.

- Ah Isabella, Isabella, o que eu vou fazer com você? – sorri dando uma voltinha.

- O quê acha?

- Parece uma colegial safada.

- E o Senhor é o Diretor? – ele lambeu os lábios.

- Se curve sobre a mesa, Isabella.

Apressadamente obedeci, os meus seios foram esmagados por vários papeis, mas acho que Edward não se importava, eu o senti levantar a minha saia, o vento frio bateu em minha bunda e estremeci.

A mão quente dele acariciou um dos lados de meu bumbum, me fazendo suspirar e empiná-lo em sua direção.

- Tão ansiosa, mas uma boa menina... – ele empurrou a minha calcinha para baixo, deixando-a em meus joelhos.

- Abra as pernas. – abri o máximo que deu, para não rasgar a calcinha e ouvi um grunhido vindo de Edward.

- Ah, como eu queria foder essa sua buceta atrevida.

- Senhor, me foda... – recebi uma forte palmada.

- Quieta Isabella! Estou lhe dando uma lição.

Fechei firmemente os lábios, ele massageou no local em que havia batido.

- Boa menina! Deve sempre ser respeitosa, pequena Bella! E essa pequena saia? É muito atrevimento...

Mordi os lábios para esconder o sorriso.

- Desculpe-me Senhor, quer que eu a jogue fora quando chegar a minha casa?

- Não! Guarde-a, mas só poderá usá-la, a partir de agora, em minha presença, entendido?

- Sim Senhor.

- Bom, muito bom! Ah, que bundinha linda! – passou as mãos e apertou, mas se afastou.

O vi indo para a sua mesa e abrir uma gaveta, ele tirou um frasco e o que parecia ser um vibrador, mas era bem pequeno.

Voltando a ficar atrás de mim, ele tocou na minha outra entrada com os dedos molhados, me retesei.

- Relaxe neném. Não irá doer.

- O que está fazendo Senhor?

- Preparando a sua bundinha.

- Agora? – arfei, ele riu.

- Não. Mas eu preciso prepará-la.

- Não entendo... – ele deu um beliscão em minha bunda.

- Menina curiosa! Agora relaxe.

Respirei fundo e tentei relaxar. Senti Edward molhar mais os dedos e empurrar para dentro de mim, arfei um pouco, minha pele queimava com a sua intrusão, mas ao mesmo tempo, era uma sensação... Jesus, eu me sentia tão cheia...

Edward molhou mais os seus dedos, com o que quer que fosse, e empurrou mais em mim, arfei empinando a bunda.

- Muito bom... – abrindo as minhas nádegas, ele empurrou algo dentro, imagino que o tal vibrador pequeno.

Arfei agarrando o que tinha a mão, imagino que papéis, pois podia ouvir ao fundo, o som de papel amassando, contudo era difícil ter certeza, eu só conseguia me concentrar no que era empurrado em meu pequeno buraco.

Para a minha surpresa, Edward se afastou e subiu a minha calcinha, antes de abaixar a saia, me deu mais uma tapa, o vibrador se moveu dentro de mim.

- Senhor? – ele me ajudou a me levantar.

- Isso Isabella, é um plug anal. – pisquei confusa, ele sorriu. – A cada dia eu vou colocar um no seu lindo cuzinho, até ele fique largo o suficiente para que eu possa colocar o meu pau dentro dele.

- E quanto tempo eu tenho que ficar com isso?

- O dia todo. A noite, você vai para a minha casa, aí eu tirarei o plug, se tiver sido uma boa menina e ficado com ele o dia todo, eu vou te foder gostoso... Se não, vamos experimentar o chicote.

Engoli em seco.

O dia todo? Sério mesmo? Movi-me e a sensação daquele tal plug dentro de mim era estranha. Não ruim, mas desconfortável e ao mesmo tempo, parecia que uma necessidade, uma frustração crescia dentro de mim.

Olhei para Edward ansiosamente.

Era como se ele lesse os meus pensamentos, pois ele sorriu.

- Isso que você sente neném, é vontade de foder.

Esfreguei as coxas.

- Então me fode?! – pedi me aproximando, ele negou.

- Mais tarde, se for uma boa menina.

- Mas...

- ISABELLA!?

- Desculpe Senhor... – ele me abraçou beijando a minha testa.

- Você vai se acostumar, neném.

- Ok...

- Agora você precisa ir. Eu tenho uma conferencia em alguns minutos. – mordi o lábio assentindo.

Como eu ficaria com aquilo o dia todo? E se eu precisasse ir ao banheiro? Meus olhos se arregalaram.

- E se eu precisar fazer xixi? – Edward riu.

- Você vai e faz neném.

- Mas e se for à outra coisa.

- Você vai ter que segurar. – torci o nariz, ele riu mais. – Você é tão fofa.

Fofa?

O que tinha de fofura naquilo?

Edward segurou o meu queixo e me deu um beijo estalado.

- Ás seis, em meu apartamento! Não se atrase, neném.

- Ok. – recebi outro beijo.

- Ah e vá vestida assim, quero te dar umas palmadas enquanto te fodo. – abri e fechei a boca, mas nada saiu.

Em vez disso só assenti e fui embora.

Foi um pouco estranho andar com um plug enfiado me mim. Sempre que me movia, ele parecia entrar mais, era muito desconfortável. E a maldita da frustração dentro de mim, querendo... Desejando ter algo... Inferno, eu queria transar!

Edward é mau, fato!

Ao chegar à recepção, parei abruptadamente ao ver Rosie entrando no prédio. Ela parou também, me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

- Bella?

- Rosalie... – ela arregalou mais ainda os olhos, como se fosse possível.

Ela sabia muito bem que quando eu a chamava pelo seu nome completo era porque ela estava encrencada.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Agora?

- Sim. Imediatamente.

Eu havia tentado esquecer a coisa bizarra sobre o meu pai e Rosie, na maior parte do fim de semana, e com Edward era fácil! Mas e agora, vendo a minha, talvez, ex melhor amiga, tudo estava voltando.

Meu pai é um DOM...

Rose uma Sub...

E se isso não bastasse, ela ainda gostava de apanhar.

Sinto-me em um episodio de "Além da Imaginação", bem bizarro, eu sei...

- Eu preciso... er eu tenho... – estremeci.

- Sei muito bem o que tem que fazer, mas ele vai ter que te esperar.

- Mas... – sem aguentar mais esperar, agarrei-a e a puxei para fora do prédio.

Iria chamar um taxi, quando um homem um pouco mais velho que o meu pai, com um terno preto, parou ao meu lado.

- Srta. Swan?

- Sim?

- O Sr. Cullen, me designou para levá-la para casa.

- Sei... – olhei desconfiada.

Ele riu.

E tirou o celular do bolso, discando-o, depois de falar rapidamente com alguém, me entregou o aparelho.

- Alô?

- Neném, pode ir com Paul, ele é o meu motorista.

- Ah, se é assim, tudo bem!

- Não sabia que era tão paranóica.

- Eu não era. Mas agora tem uma Domme louca pelo meu corpo nu, melhor ser precavida. – Edward gargalhou.

- Eu sou louco, pelo seu corpo nu, neném.

- Mas eu te dei ele.

- Sim, e ele é só meu... – ronronou no telefone.

- Jesus... Eu..er vou com Paul.

- Sim, vá! E não se esqueça Isabella, esteja às seis horas em meu apartamento...

- Sim Senhor.

Devolvi o telefone para Paul, que sorria gentilmente, olhei para Rosie que se movia desconfortável ao meu lado.

- Já podemos ir?

- Sim Senhorita.

Paul nos guiou para um grande carro preto, que estava em frente ao prédio e abriu a porta para mim, eu logo empurrei Rosie para dentro e a segui.

Assim que a porta se fechou, lhe dei um baita beliscão.

- Aiii... Por que fez isso? – ela esfregou o braço me olhando feio.

- Esse é só o primeiro!

- Poxa Bella! Eu não sabia desse seu lado violento.

- Bem, nem eu sabia que você gostava de umas boas palmadas. – suas bochechas se avermelharam.

Acho que eu nunca tinha visto Rosie corar antes.

Mas juro, a sua cara inteira estava em chamas.

- Eu... han... er...

- Nem se dê ao trabalho de começar com as suas mentiras! Vamos conversar quando chegarmos a minha casa.

Ela suspirou e cruzou os braços, fiz o mesmo estreitando os olhos para ela.

Quando finalmente chegamos, dei um "tchau" para Paul. Puxei Rosie para dentro de minha casa, arrastei-a direto para a biblioteca/escritório de papai.

- Agora vamos conversar.

- Conversar sobre o quê, exatamente?

- Sobre o cara mais velho que tirou a sua virgindade. Que tal começar por isso? – ela corou novamente.

- Eu... merda Bella, não quero falar sobre disso...

- Ah, mas eu quero! E quero falar agora mesmo, sobre o fato de você estar transando com o meu pai.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

- Então?

Suspirando, ela se jogou em uma poltrona e me olhou.

- Sim, eu estou com o seu pai...

- Credo Rosie!

- Hey, o seu pai é um gato! E você não deveria me criticar, quando está, justamente com Edward. Há pouca diferença de idade entre ele e Charlie!

Dessa vez, eu fiquei com a boca aberta.

Merda, ela me pegou.

- Mas Edward, não é o seu pai.

- E se fosse? Você desistiria dele?

Merda de novo!

Ela é boa.

- Droga Rosie. Meu pai? Sério? – ela respirou fundo.

- Eu não planejei tá? Aconteceu... Mas tinha sido só uma vez... Ele ficou puto quando descobriu que eu era virgem. Mas recentemente nós recomeçamos...

- E quando aconteceu? – ela baixou os olhos.

- Em uma vez aí, em que eu vim dormir aqui...

Eca de novo!

Meu pai é um tarado.

- Rosie... – lamuriei, ela grunhiu.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu provoquei, ele não teve chances... Você sabe como eu sou determinada!

- Então, você seduziu o meu pai?

- Praticamente...

- E aí terminaram e depois voltaram?

- Sim.

- E agora você é a Submissa dele?

- Sim... – ela concordou, de repente, parou para me olhar. – O quê?

- Você é a Submissa dele, não é?

- Bella... eu... er... – ela me olhou ansiosamente, mas antes que continuássemos a porta se abriu e o meu pai colocou a cabeça para dentro.

Vi o seu olhar indo de mim para Rosie, parando em Rosie, mais do que deveria. Como perdi aquilo...

- Meninas, o que fazem aqui?

Rosie me olhou em pânico, e mordi os lábios.

E agora? Se eu revelasse que sabia, teria que revelar como descobri.

**Merda mais uma vez!**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pervas**

**Ow que esse cap foi...**

**Deve de TUDO**

**Alice armando**

**Bella entrando mais ainda nas artes ocultas da submissão kkkkkkk**

**E Rosie e Bella se confrontando Oo**

**O que será que acontece a seguir?**

**Ta pior que novela mexicana kkkkkk**

**Mas eu estou adorando e vocês?**

**Tenho muita coisa para postar, então deixa eu ir logo :D**

**Espero que amem o capítulo e comentem muitãoooo**

**Amei os ultimos coments**

**Até os que não curtiram Rosie e papaiSwan kkkkkk**

**Mas deem uma chance ;)**

**Beijoscas e nos vemos semana que vem \o/**

**.**

**N/B – Pelos Mecatrofes de Aden, e agora? Como a Bellinha vai se sair dessa? Rápido pervas, comentem de montão, quem sabe o coração SANTO da DIVA não se apieda de nossa vã curiosidade, misturada com muita ansiedade e ela não nos mande um MEGA EXTRA antes do tempo?**

**TUCA **


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

_**Obs. **_Fic BDSM - Vou tentar né? Porque nunca escrevi nada no estilo hehe.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

_- Meninas o que fazem aqui?_

_Rosie me olhou em pânico, mordi os lábios._

_E agora? Se eu revelasse o que sabia, teria que revelar como descobri._

_Merda mais uma vez..._

- Pai... er o que faz aqui?

- Eu moro aqui Isabella.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu quero dizer, por que não está no trabalho? – ele olhou rapidamente na direção de Rosie antes de suspirar.

- Eu tinha um compromisso, mas ele foi cancelado. Aproveitei então para vir vê-la, já que não nos vimos no último fim de semana...

- Aé, eu... eu estava com... – olhei para Rosie, certamente ela estava com o meu pai, então ela era inútil como álibi. Teria que usar o meu "namoradinho", como dizia o meu pai, era o mais seguro e levantaria menos suspeitas.

- Com quem Isabella?

- Meu namorado! – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Namorado, é? O fim de semana todo?

- A maior parte dele... E você pai, o que fez no fim de semana passado? – estreitei os olhos, ele evitou os meus, olhando para longe.

- Fui beber com Edward.

- O fim de semana todo?

- Isabella...

- Só estou curiosa, ué.

- Claro. Então o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – olhei para Rosie que me olhava suplicando e grunhi.

Porcaria. Eu não poderia revelar sobre mim e Edward ainda. Pelo menos não sem falar com ele sobre isso antes. Olhei mais uma vez para Rosie, ela praticamente estava implorando para que eu ficasse na minha. E como eu também estava com o pé na lama, decidi ficar na minha.

Por enquanto...

- Só colocando o papo em dia...

- Ah, isso é bom! Precisamos fazer o mesmo querida.

- Também acho pai. Temos_ MUITO_ para por em dia...

- Sim eu acho... – ele murmurou olhando mais uma vez para Rosie.

Como diabos eu perdi essas trocas de olhares? Será que sempre aconteciam e eu nunca reparei... Isso que dá ficar viajando na maionese! Ficava só pensando em Edward e nem percebi essa situação gigantesca.

Meu pai estava em uma relação BDSM com a minha melhor amiga.

Eca!

- O que vocês duas vão fazer agora? – pai perguntou depois de um tempo, olhei entre eles.

Com certeza, Rosie estava indo para o escritório de meu pai, quando eu a interceptei e praticamente a sequestrei. Eles deviam estar planejando algo para fazer juntos, assim como Edward... NÃO, Bella não entre nessa... Seja lá o que fosse que eles estivessem planejando, eu não queria nem pensar no que poderia ser...

Mas a simples menção a Edward me fez lembrar o maldito_ plug _em minha bunda. Jesus como será que eu ficaria com isso o dia todo?

- Bella? – pai chamou e forcei um sorriso.

- Nada na verdade... Eu me lembrei de que preciso levar uns... er documentos para a Faculdade que eu me esqueci de entregar, então eu já vou... Rosie, conversamos mais tarde, sim?

- Sim claro! – se apressou em dizer e me voltei para o papai.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. Mas fui eu quem trouxe Rosie para cá para casa, o Senhor poderia dar uma carona para ela? – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Será um prazer.

Eca, eca, eca!

- Legal... – forcei um sorriso e saí do escritório/biblioteca.

Não ouvi nenhum barulho enquanto ia para o meu quarto, já quase no topo da escada, eu ouvi a porta se fechando com um pouco mais de força e estremeci. Será que Rosie seria castigada por eu tê-la impedido de ir até o pai? Hesitei por um momento em voltar lá embaixo e defendê-la, mas... ...meio nojento pensar nisso... Ele tinha dito que Rosie gostava de levar umas boas palmadas, então posso ter feito um favor aos dois, né?

Ao entrar em meu quarto, me joguei na cama pegando o meu celular e disquei o número de Edward, depois de alguns toques ele atendeu.

- Pequena Bella! – corei um pouco, mas não contive o sorriso.

- Oi Senhor...

- O que a minha menininha travessa está aprontando?

- Er... – hesitei e o ouvi grunhir.

- Isabella?

- Eu meio que confrontei Rosie, a fiz confessar sobre ela e o meu pai...

- I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a... – seu tom era grave, mas também como se fosse uma lamúria...

- Eu não poderia ignorar o fato, Edward.

- Eu sei... E ela te confessou algo?

- Mais ou menos, pai acabou chegando e eu...

- Contou sobre nós?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu não poderia, quer dizer, não sem falar com você antes.

- Boa menina. Quando resolvermos falar com o seu pai, eu mesmo falarei com ele.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. É uma conversa que eu devo a ele.

- Ok, se você insiste...

- Eu insisto! Agora me diga... Como está a sua bunda?

- Edward! – guinchei, ele somente riu.

- Nada de Edward! Você está bem, amor? – oh ele me chamou de amor...

Tipo, não que fosse a primeira vez, mas sempre que ele me chamava assim, o meu coração disparava. Talvez faltasse pouco para ele se apaixonar por mim.

- Isabella?

- Sim, sim, estou bem. Eu... Bem, é um pouco desconfortável, mas está tudo bem.

- Bom, muito bom! Lembre-se às seis horas em ponto no meu apartamento.

- Sim Senhor.

- E venha com uma de suas sainhas bem safadinha... – ri baixinho.

- Sim Senhor.!

- Preciso ir, nos vemos mais tarde, pequena Bella.

- Até mais tarde Senhor.

Assim que ele desligou me joguei na cama.

Que dia!

E ainda era dez da manhã! Eu já me sentia exausta, esperava que o resto desse dia fosse mais calmo.

[...]

Entrei no elevador me movendo ansiosamente, felizmente o resto do dia havia sido calmo, bem, excerto pela minha situação... Conforme o dia se passava, eu estava subindo pelas paredes... Se Edward não me atacasse logo, era capaz de eu agarrá-lo.

Essa frustração que o _plug_ causava, era deveras agonizante. Eu passei o dia em necessidade de alivio, mas não ousei me tocar. Edward às vezes, parecia ler a minha mente, então era capaz dele saber, só em olhar para mim.

Quando a porta se abriu, Edward me esperava com um sorriso malicioso, ele correu os olhos pelo meu corpo, eu estava com a mesma roupa de mais cedo, mas o meu cabelo dessa vez, estava solto.

- Olá menininha travessa!

- Oi Sr. Cullen...

- Vá até a parte de trás do sofá e se curve segurando no encosto.

Assenti freneticamente e o obedeci, ele se moveu... Eu podia sentir o seu corpo atrás do meu, ofeguei quando ele ergueu a minha saia e abaixou a calcinha até os meus joelhos, exatamente como hoje pela manhã.

- Abra as pernas.

Obedeci, e o senti afastando as minhas nádegas e puxando o _plug_, arfei quando ele empurrou um dedo dentro de mim.

- Bom, muito bom! Você foi uma boa menina Isabella. – murmurou abrindo mais as minhas pernas e empurrando, agora, dois dedos dentro de mim, o meu corpo estremeceu e me desfiz em seus dedos.

Gozando com uma rapidez que me assustou, as minhas paredes internas tremiam e apertavam o dedo de Edward, o ouvi grunhir e afastar as mais minhas coxas, em seguida a sua boca estava em mim.

Gritei com o contato molhado de sua língua em minha entrada, o meu corpo inteiro queimando em uma nova necessidade cada vez mais crescente, nem parecia que eu havia acabado de gozar e o prazer já estava se construindo novamente dentro de mim.

- Senhor...

- Shiii neném, fique quietinha enquanto eu provo a sua doce buceta.

- Oh céus... – gritei ao sentir que ele chupava o meu clitóris, o meu corpo se sacudiu completamente, quando um novo orgasmo chegou.

O meu corpo estava totalmente sensível, qualquer coisa e eu me transformaria em uma poça... Sem que eu esperasse, a boca de Edward se afastou de mim, então ouvi o barulho do zíper sendo puxado... Estremeci com o som de suas calças sendo abertas, na sala silenciosa, pareceu muito mais alto, me fazendo ansiar pela necessidade em tê-lo dentro de mim. Eu nem precisei implorar, pois mais rápido do que eu esperasse, ele estava em mim... As suas mãos agarradas a minha bunda, apertando a minha carne, enquanto empurrava o seu pau dentro de minha buceta com força.

- Senhor... – gritei em êxtase.

- Foda-se... – Edward grunhiu enquanto se enterrava profundamente em mim, quase empurrando as suas bolas junto.

Senti-o apertando a minha bunda e arfei quando ele começou a estocar. As minhas pernas tremiam e se eu não estivesse apoiada no sofá teria caído.

- Isso não é bom, neném? O meu pau fudendo, deliciosamente, essa sua bucetinha apertada?

- Sim Senhor... – gemi arfando, ele empurrou com mais força e rapidez.

- Imagine quando eu estiver fudendo a sua bundinha... Eu mal posso esperar para ver o meu pau entrando nesse seu buraquinho apertado...

Arfei apertando com vigor o sofá, se duvidasse eu cravaria as minhas unhas naquele móvel, era só Edward continuar me fudendo daquela forma. Como antes, o meu orgasmo começou a se construir imediatamente... O meu Senhor parecia estar no mesmo caminho, pois grunhiu e me fudeu mais intensamente, mais rápido, mais selvagem...

Quando ele largou a minha bunda e subiu as mãos pelo meu corpo, chegando aos meus seios, agarrou os meus mamilos e os puxando com força... Eu gritei, vindo com seiva em seu pau, Edward gemeu dando mais um puxão nos bicos, antes de gozar.

A minha buceta piscava, pulsando em volta de seu pau, ordenhando o seu gozo para dentro de mim. Ele se movia lentamente, deixando o seu pau lá, até que a última gota de seu prazer saísse...

Ficamos parados por uns minutos respirando com dificuldade. Quando a nossa respiração voltou ao normal, o corpo de Edward pressionava o meu e ele beijava a minha nuca vagarosamente, em seguida ele se afastou, se levantando. Mesmo as minhas pernas estando meio bambas o imitei, ficando de pé. Ele me segurou me abraçando apertado.

- Tudo bem amor?

- Humrum. – grunhi, ele riu e arfei quando ele me pegou no colo e começou a ir em direção a escada.

- Precisa de um banho neném, e depois de comermos, deixarei você ir. Mas amanhã, impreterivelmente às 8h30, quero você no meu escritório novamente...

- Por quê?

- Bem, ainda não terminamos de preparar a sua adorável bundinha.

- Não? Mas, hmmm já colocou o_ plug_... – ele riu.

- Amor, aquele é só o primeiro. Tenho outros.

- Não entendo... – ele beijou a minha testa.

- Eu preciso deixar a sua bundinha pronta para receber o meu pau, mas antes temos que deixar o seu rabinho completamente pronto para isso. A cada dia, eu vou te colocar um _plug_ diferente, um pouco maior que o anterior...

- Maior? – engoli em seco e ele assentiu com um sorriso aberto.

- Oh sim neném, devemos deixar a sua bundinha bem aberta para receber o meu pau. – piscou e engoli em seco.

Vai ser uma longa semana.

E de fato foi!

Todos os dias, eu fui até o escritório de Edward. Lá, ele sempre colocava em mim, um _plug_ de tamanho diferente e eu teria que ficar com aquilo o dia inteiro. E como sempre, era frustrante, a necessidade que eu tinha de algo mais, era urgente, a ânsia por transar era enlouquecedora... Que era apenas aplacada, quando entrava no apartamento de Edward e ele me fudia forte e rápido.

Quando sexta-feira finalmente chegou, eu estava pronta para ir ao apartamento de Edward, esperava ansiosa a retirada do _plug_, eu estava usando o último tamanho, o maior de todos os outros. De acordo com ele, eu finalmente estava pronta para recebê-lo, estava um pouco assustada com a perspectiva de ser fudida por trás. Mas Edward dizia que seria bom.

Por que não era nele, né? Mas ele é o meu DOM e eu devia acreditar nele. Ou pelo menos confiar...

Terminei de preparar uma pequena bolsa para passar o fim de semana com o meu DOM... Estava descendo as escadas quando encontrei o papai entrando em casa.

- Bella!

- Olá papai. Chegou cedo.

- Sim, eu tenho um compromisso neste fim de semana e queria vê-la antes da senhorita sumir. – sorri indo até o pai e o abraçando.

- Tenho andado meio ausente, né? – ele me apertou, enquanto beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

- Sim, mas não posso me queixar, quando eu também tenho... – me afastei para olhá-lo.

- Verdade! O Senhor tem ficado pouco em casa. É o trabalho ou arrumou uma namorada? – sondei.

Eu havia tentado conversar com Rosie, durante a maior parte da semana. Mas a sem vergonha estava fugindo descaradamente de mim. Eu não iria revelar que sabia sobre os dois, mas seria bom ter algumas respostas, pelo menos de Rosie, já que o papai não parecia nenhum pouco interessado em compartilhar os seus segredos pervertidos comigo.

- Bem o trabalho sempre ocupa o meu tempo, sabe? – murmurou e bufei.

- E nada de namorada? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas,

- Por que essa cisma com namorada? – dei de ombros.

- Ah, o Senhor ainda é jovem pai, bem bonitão, também! Merece ter uma vida sabe? Namorar e essas coisas... Não precisa só trabalhar... – ele sorriu e me puxou novamente para os seus braços me apertando forte.

- Você é um amor, minha querida.

- Hmmm, obrigada... – ele riu e se afastou para beijar a minha testa.

- Que tal jantarmos, antes de você sair. – ele olhou sugestivamente para a minha mochila e corei.

- Er...

- Está atrasada?

- Um pouco... – ele suspirou.

- Aonde vai querida?

- Jantar com o meu namorado.

- E a mochila?

- Er...

- Quer saber? Ignorância é uma benção! Vá logo, antes que eu resolva fazer mais perguntas. – ri e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para beijar a sua bochecha.

- Te amo papai! Tenha um bom fim de semana...

- Te amo muito também, querida.

Sem esperar mais, corri para fora.

Com certeza, ele tinha planos com Rosie. Eca! Então, ele não iria empatar os meus com o meu "namoradinho", ri... Edward odiava ser chamado assim, mas era engraçado.

O taxi que eu havia chamado acostou-se em frente a minha casa, poucos minutos depois que alcancei o portão. Entrei passando o endereço de Edward. Curti a viagem até o seu apartamento, dividida entre pensamentos libidinosos e outros curiosos... Minha mente ainda estava na conversa com o meu pai.

Será que as coisas eram sérias entre ele e Rosie? Ou seria só um casinho eventual? Contudo, como explicar o fato de que ele tivesse apresentado a ela o mundo BDSM? Então deveria ser sério! É complicado, pois ela tinha a minha idade. A situação era fudida, viu?

Mas pelo menos havia um lado bom. Quando Edward e eu contássemos ao meu pai sobre nós, ele não iria poder fazer nada. Ele teria que aceitar, pois ele estava na mesma situação... Seria hipocrisia da parte dele ficar contra, quando ele fazia o mesmo...

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos pelo taxista me avisando que havíamos chegado. Paguei a corrida e saí, indo para o prédio de Edward. Agora que estava ali, o meu nervosismo voltara. Aquela noite seria um pouco tensa, eu já podia até sentir. Edward não só faria sexo comigo por trás, eu tinha quase certeza, que ele também usaria o chicote...

Engoli em seco com aquele pensamento.

Será que eu gostaria? Tipo, as palmadas foram boas, mas e um chicote? Aquela ideia ainda me assustava um pouco...

Quando cheguei ao andar de Edward e as portas se abriram, olhei hesitante para dentro, Edward me esperava fumando um cigarro. _PORRA!_ Ele fica muito sexy fumando, e olha que eu nem gosto do cheiro de cigarros.

- Neném, finalmente... – olhei de esguelha e havia acabado de dar seis horas.

- Eu me atrasei? – era o horário de sempre, ele negou, apagou o cigarro e veio até mim.

- Não minha pequena, esse sou eu sendo ansioso... – sorri e fui até ele, nos encontramos no meio do caminho, os seus braços rodearam a minha cintura e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Olá Senhor.

- Oi amor... – beijou os meus lábios lentamente, suspirei contra os seus, agarrando os cabelos de sua nuca, enquanto ficava na pontinha dos pés para alcançá-lo. Edward sorriu contra a minha boca e usando somente um braço, me ergueu até que ficássemos rosto com rosto.

- Hoje nós vamos para o quarto de brincar, neném.

- Sim Senhor.

- Eu vou usar o meu chicote nessa sua linda bundinha e depois fudê-la muito... – engoli em seco.

- Sim Senhor. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nervosa?

- Um pouco...

- Será bom, neném. Eu farei gostoso... – o meu corpo se aqueceu com as suas palavras, mas eu ainda estava deveras nervosa.

- Mas... er e se eu não gostar?

- Você só terá que me dizer e pararemos na hora.

- É? – ele sorriu e me deu um selinho, enquanto andava comigo em direção as escadas.

- Sim, pequena Bella! O meu único intento é lhe dar prazer é fazê-la feliz. Se em algum momento não gostar do que estivermos fazendo, você só terá que dizer, _pare, não, chega_... Não importa a palavra, se não quiser mais, eu pararei imediatamente.

O meu nervosismo começou a escoar lentamente com aquelas palavras. Antes eu acreditava que eu não tivesse escolha, que teria que aguentar o que quer que fosse que Edward planejasse para nós, mas saber que eu poderia desistir me animou mais, me deu mais confiança em seguir os desejos e vontades de meu SENHOR...

- Você parece mais animada, Bella.

- E estou! Eu pensei, bem... Eu achei que eu teria que aceitar o que quer que fosse que o Senhor determinasse, mas é bom saber que eu terei escolha... – havíamos chegado ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos, Edward me colocou no chão.

- Isabella, você sempre terá escolha... Lembre-se, um verdadeiro DOM, vive para dar prazer a sua SUB, o meu propósito é te dar conforto, carinho e prazer, nunca te machucaria ou te oprimiria... Se existir algo que eu faça ou que deseje fazer, mas que você não queira, é seu direito negar.

- Ok.

- Já que nós entendemos. – ele pegou o meu queixo e beijou os meus lábios. – Agora tire as suas roupas e vá para o quarto de brincar.

- Sim Senhor. – comecei a rumar para lá, mas parei. – O_ plug_ também?

- Não, esse eu mesmo tiro...

- Sim Senhor.

Entrei no quarto, enquanto Edward foi em direção ao dele.

Retirei as minhas roupas, as colocando aos pés da cama e me ajoelhei esperando que Edward adentrasse ali.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, o meu coração disparou e olhei imediatamente para o chão, agora eu estava até um pouco mais animada com a ideia de me submeter a Edward. Eu o ouvi se movendo pelo cômodo, engoli em seco, enquanto esperava pacientemente, pouco depois, ele se aproximou e a sua mão acariciou o meu cabelo.

- Tão bonita... Vá para a cama... Deite-se de barriga para baixo, mãos atrás das costas.

Apressei-me em obedecê-lo, deitando-me na cama, coloquei os braços nas costas, senti a cama se mover, Edward agarrou os meus pulsos e começou a passar algo em volta deles, era de uma textura suave e não machucava, mas percebi, claramente, que ele estava me amarrando.

Oh céus...

Quando terminou, Edward me ergueu um pouco e colocou um travesseiro em baixo da minha barriga.

- Bunda para cima e pernas para baixo. Não me faça amarrá-las também. – obedeci prontamente.

- Você poderá falar neném, poderá gozar, poderá gemer, só não poderá se mover, estamos entendidos?

- Sim Senhor.

- Bom, muito bom. – senti que ele passava algo em minha bunda e não eram as suas mãos, era como tiras de algum tecido, couro talvez... PORRA era o tal do chicote...

Edward deslizava aquilo por minha pele, subindo e descendo, me deixando ansiosa para sentir a primeira chicotada.

- Abra as pernas... – sussurrou com a voz rouca ao meu ouvido, abri o máximo que deu, e ele passou o chicote por minhas dobras... Eu podia sentir a minha excitação escorrendo pelas minhas coxas, além do contato do couro frio, que me fez suspirar.

- Não faz idéia de como está linda neném... – suspirei empinando mais a bunda em sua direção, ele gemeu e continuou passando o chicote por todo aquele perímetro...

Talvez ele tenha desistido...

- Ahhh... – arfei com a primeira chicotada, a minha pele parecia queimar, o_ plug_ que Edward ainda não havia retirado se moveu dentro de mim, o meu clitóris pulsou... Jesus, o meu corpo inteiro pulsou em deleite...

- Lindo... – sussurrou, em seguida, bateu do outro lado, gemi enterrando o rosto no colchão, a minha pele ardia, queimava, mas era bom, muito bom...

A seguinte foi mais forte e o meu corpo inteiro se sacudiu, logo depois veio outra, e outra, e outra... A minha bunda já queimava, e o meu excitamento escorria como um rio entre as minhas coxas.

As chicotadas, nunca eram iguais... Ora fortes, ora mais suaves, e nunca no mesmo lugar. Quando uma, raspou no meu clitóris, eu estava a ponto de gozar, o meu corpo tremia com a necessidade de mais, de MUITO mais...

Mais algumas chicotadas, dez, talvez mais, eu havia perdido a conta, inebriada demais com o prazer, para perceber qualquer coisa... Pulei quando ao invés do chicote, senti as mãos de Edward em minha bunda, massageando a minha carne pungente...

- Deus, Bella! A sua bunda está vermelhinha, tão linda... O meu pau está a ponto de explodir.

- Senhor, por favor... – gemi, nem sabia o que queria, só sabia que somente ele poderia me dar... ...que somente ele saberia do que eu precisava.

- Eu sei amor, vou acabar com o seu martírio...

- Sim, por favor...

Edward afastou, delicadamente, as minhas nádegas e retirou o _plug_, gemi alto ao senti-lo encaixando o seu pau em meu buraco.

- Senhor...

- Shiii, calma amor, vai ser bom...

- Sim... Por favor, Senhor.

Ele agarrou a minha bunda e começou a se empurrar para dentro, gemi alto quando ele entrou inteiro. Seu pau era bem maior do que os _plugs_, e foialargando o que faltava... Quando ele se enterrou em mim, eu gozei, forte e abundantemente...

Edward gemeu apertando a minha bunda, se mantendo parado enquanto esperava o meu orgasmo terminar, ou até que eu me acostumasse com ele dentro de mim... Não importava, eu estava tão inerte, que o que ele fizesse estaria bom.

Pouco depois, ele começou a se mover, lentamente de inicio, mas não demorou muito até que começasse a realmente me fuder. As suas mãos agarravam os meus pulsos amarrados e gemi com as suas investidas constantes e precisas.

O meu clitóris raspava no colchão, me fazendo gritar, outro orgasmo se aproximando... Edward parecia estar próximo também, pois ofegava, gemia e me fudia mais forte e mais rápido.

De repente eu o senti gozar dentro de mim, o seu pau estremecendo em minhas entranhas, me fazendo vir forte e poderosa... Gozando sem controle... Edward grunhiu gemendo alto o meu nome, sem deixar de empurrar o seu pau o mais fundo que podia.

O meu corpo caiu exausto na cama e o dele sobre o meu, fiquei em silêncio respirando com dificuldade, assim como Edward, que beijou as minhas costas e se afastou, ouvi os seus passos, e em seguida ele soltou as minhas mãos. Escutei também o barulho da porta, mas eu estava muito mole para me mexer.

Será que ele me deixaria dormindo sozinha aqui de novo?

Honestamente, eu nem reclamaria, mal podia sentir os meus membros, ficar desmaiada aqui nem parecia tão mal. Mas Edward tinha outros planos, ele voltou pouco depois me pegando no colo, olhei para ele com um sorriso bobo, ele riu e beijou o meu nariz.

- Você foi incrível neném... – falou enquanto me levava para fora do quarto.

- Sim?

- Foi perfeita! Você é a SUB que eu sempre desejei. – suspirando me aconcheguei mais aos seus braços.

Edward entrou no banheiro, então percebi a banheira cheia. Ele entrou comigo ainda em seus braços e sentou-se me levando junto com ele.

- Hmmm... – suspirei, ele se aconchegou comigo de encontro ao seu peito macio, deitei a cabeça em seus ombros e deixei que ele cuidasse de mim.

- Minha pequena Bella... – sussurrou e sorri.

- Meu Senhor... – ele riu e pegou o meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

- Acho que está na hora Bella.

- De quê?

- É a hora exata de comunicamos a Charlie... – um pouco de minha moleza passou.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, neném! Eu quero que seja a minha Submissa... Nada mais de ficarmos escondidos. Eu quero que use o meu colar, quero que se dê para mim...

- Eu...

_PORRA_, ele queria me assumir!

- Então você me ama? – antes que eu percebesse as palavras fugiram de minha boca e eu gemi assustada.

**Foda-se! E agora, e se ele não me amasse?**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

**Eita e agora?**

**Finalmente escrevi a cena do chicote kkkkkkkkk**

**Num sei se ficou boa, mas espero que gostem**

**E Bella, perdoou a Rosie ao que parece rsrs**

**E agora o que será que rola? Edward vai dizer que a ama?**

**Curiosa e vcs?**

**Amandooooooo os coments**

**e Espero que tenham gostado da cena no quarto de brincar**

**Eu acheii HOT, mas e vocês?**

**Amandooo os coments **

**Nos vemos no proximo capítulo \o/**

**fuiiiiiii**


End file.
